Learning Curves II: The Devil and Sara Sidle
by StrawberryStetson
Summary: Grissom's torment over Sara turns deadly when she is brutally attacked. Sara fights for her life and Grissom fights to learn the truth behind the woman he loves before its too late. Butterflied Flashbacks included! Sequel to LC I: The Haunted Gil Grissom
1. Ch 1: Something To Come Back To

This is the follow up to Learning Curves Book I

This is the follow up to Learning Curves Book I. When we left off Grissom gave Sara two weeks to make up her mind about them, with a meeting of July 4th in the forrest.

Summary- A shocking twist has Grissom following the most crucial evidence of his life.

Disclaimer- CSI is not mine is belongs to the big boys at CBS

Chapter 1- Something to Come Back To

Grissom leaned over his crossword puzzle annoyed that he hadn't been able to finish the last clue. The clue was "Bambi's folly" a 12 letter word. He relentlessly tapped his pencil on the paper till his finger was numb.

It had been one week and three days since he had seen Sara. He glanced out the window as the plane made it's decent into Las Vegas. The trip to Quantico had proven excruciating. Sure he got to talk about bugs for hours on end, but he couldn't see her. Watching Sara was always a sport for him, her emotions and body language told stories that her words left out. He knew that if he could just see her, then he might have an idea about what her decision would be.

His mind went back to the woods behind her house. He could hear her words.

_You have spent nearly six years keeping me at arms length. You rejected dinner with me, you shut me down when I came to you for advice, you take everyone's word over mine, tell me to get a life and then get mad when I don't rush to your pages. It's a lot for me to accept."_

He had promised to make good on those six years. But the lingering pain was that she didn't trust him. Grissom couldn't blame her; after all he had done everything to make that happen.

Slowly, he reached into the jacket on his lap and removed a frame from it. The frame was small and silver and her gapped tooth smile reflected from it. The picture was taken from her employee file; it was the one that matched her badge. Knowing he couldn't go to Virginia without some piece of her, he had made a copy in the lab.

Over the last week and a half he had bore an imaginary hole into it with his eyes. One morning he rolled over and even said good morning to it. That night the picture had gone in the drawer. A man's mind was going when you started talking to pictures. But later that night, she was back on the nightstand. He really missed her and hated himself for feeling weak.

As the plane touched down, Grissom could feel his stomach start to tighten. Catherine would be there waiting on him, and he knew she would have questions. After letting everyone on the plane get off first, he slowly made his way to the front. Moving up the ramp to the airport lobby, he tried to put a neutral demeanor on. But when his eyes caught hers, all feelings of calm subsided.

"Sara? What are you doing here?"

"Well hi to you too."

"Sorry I was just expecting Catherine."

"Yeah she was supposed to come down but Lindsey got caught cheating on a test, so she had to talk with the principal."

"Ah, I remember that day."

"You the great Gil Grissom cheated on a test?"

"It wasn't so much I cheated on a test as I passed the answers to Jordan Leonis. I was relieved of my test and Jordan and I were sent to Principal Petersen."

"Wow, the things you never know."

"Yeah well Jordan was thrown off the football team, I got off easy when Petersen found out I gave him all the wrong answers. He knew that Jordan was a bully."

"So it all makes sense then. Cool, well are you hungry? They just built a new bistro called Antonelli's right here on the corner of Lakeview Avenue."

"I'm starved, scientists don't eat well at seminars."

She laughed and it was a relief from all the tension he had been feeling. They grabbed his bags and made their way to the Tahoe. When they got to the restaurant, Grissom hoped that he and Sara could talk a little about the next step not wanting to push her. Sara took him to a back room that seemed totally secluded. Suddenly she gave him a slight push into the room.

"SURPRISE!"

Grissom looked to see everyone from the lab wearing party hats and blowing noise makers. A big sign in the back read

"Happy Anniversary Grissom!"

He flushed as he saw the ecstatic look on Sara's face. Catherine was among them. She walked to him and gave him a big hug. Grissom reluctantly hugged her back, the human touch still a bit foreign. She wrapped a couple of Hawaiian leis around his neck and walked off to join Warrick.

"Wow I wasn't expecting this at all. Um thank you!"

"Speech speech!"

"All right all right, eventually I will be needing blood donations from all of you again. Sleeping during the day isn't the only reason I work the night shift. But seriously, I came to you guys for a job, now I come to the job for you guys. I am especially lucky to work with all of you So uh thanks everyone."

The crowd broke into uproarious cheers. Grissom looked around at all the faces Greg, Warrick, Nick, Catherine, Hodges, David, Doc Al, Brass, Jacquie, Archie, Bobby Dawson, that weird guy from trace and even Ecklie. But the light shined brightest on Sara. He made himself go talk to Warrick, Catherine and Nick. It was apparent by the jokes that Catherine and Warrick were an item but still under wraps.

Grissom made his way around the room. Nick told him about his new car. Greg had some new girl he was after. Hodges gave him the play by play on a big case he thought he cracked, till Archie challenged him. Al and David got an earful of new morgue technology Grissom had heard at Quantico. Lastly, he came around to Ecklie.

"Great party Gil. I was approached by Catherine and Sara last week on it. It's occurred to me that you have been at the lab almost 20 years, I'm giving you the next two weeks off. I'll be taking your spot on a low level basis, Sofia and Greg under me. Sidle is off the next two weeks as well but we should be fine."

"I don't need time off Conrad."

"Gil, don't fight me on this, the time off is a requirement based on the ethics code of the lab. Go somewhere and enjoy. The lab will be ok without you. Anyway I have to head home, you can come in tomorrow to pass off duties, then you're off. Bye Gil."

"Tough break huh?"

Grissom turned to see a smile on Catherine's face.

"What?"

"Two weeks off, and Sara too?"

"Don't start on that."

"Oh stop being so touchy, Sara planned that time off last year. No way could she have known you would be off too."

Grissom felt the disappointment creep into his mind. He remembered teasing Sara about her over zealous request for vacation. She never took vacation but felt she might want to. He suddenly realized he hadn't seen her at the party for awhile. Finally managing to pull himself away from the party he walked outside and discovered her Tahoe gone.

"Hey Grissom man. Sara asked if I could take you home, she has a meeting or something."

He turned to see Warrick standing by the door.

"Is the meeting for a case?"

"Not sure, she's been working on a project lately, all her spare time is spent working in her office. She hardly goes home. Not too unusual for Sara though."

"She hasn't told you anything about it?"

"Nah, I asked once but she kind of got protective so I laid back. Anyway if you're ready we can jet now."

"Ok let me tell everyone goodnight."

Grissom walked into his townhouse. It was home and yet he felt like someone else lived there. He played his messages but found nothing of importance.

"Hello Moses."

Grissom smiled happily at his tarantula. Catherine had been feeding him but refused to keep him in her house. So he gave her a key. Removing his shirt he headed for the shower. The hot water relaxed his muscles. He didn't realize he was tired but when he sat wrapped in the towel in his recliner, he soon fell fast asleep.

_Somewhere in the shadows……._

_The dark shadow lit a cigarette and watched the cafe. He watched her walk in and sit at the very back booth. From where he stood he could see her perfectly. Checking the time on his wristwatch, he smiled. It wasn't a smile brought on by the sight of her, but rather the knowledge of what he saw in her, what was to come. His pulse quickened but he wouldn't convince himself that it was his beating heart. Shadows were dark, unnoticeable, and could change quickly at a moments notice. It wouldn't be tonight, he was much too controlled for that. He had never acted out of impulse, though he wished he could. He watched her answer her cell phone, put a couple bucks on the table, and leave again. The shadow crushed the cigarette at his feet, smiled again, and walked away._


	2. Ch 2: The Mr Happy Effect

Chapter 2- The Mr

**Chapter 2- The Mr. Happy Effect**

**Grissom awoke suddenly, his forehead sweaty. The towel that had covered his waist lay on the floor. A wide-eyed Catherine stood before him. He could only hope that he was dreaming, but a quick scream from Catherine revealed he wasn't. Moses quickly crawled down her pant leg and began to race to the kitchen. Grissom jumped up, suddenly remembering the towel, he ran after his spider.**

**"Moses, get back here! Catherine don't just stand there, oh hell!"**

**He cursed as the towel dropped again. He finally managed to wrap himself up and catch Moses in a tupperware bowl. Walking back to the spider habitat, he stroked the large spider and then put him back, whispering that he was sorry and that he was a good boy. When he finally turned to Catherine, she laughed profusely.**

**"Mind telling me what you are doing here at 1am?"**

**It took her a few minutes to compose herself. The fact that Grissom was looking at her with his eyebrow raised made it worse. Finally she was calm enough to talk.**

**"I knew you would be tired so I stopped by to feed Moses and make you some sandwiches. I figured you'd be asleep, and you well you were, not what I was expecting."**

**Grissom blushed slightly realizing what she had seen before the spider incident. He wondered how long she had been there.**

**"I just have to ask, is it really that big before well you know, the Mr. Happy effect?"**

**"Catherine? Really! The Mr. Happy Effect? One, aren't you a level 3 CSI, you can't use words like erection? And second, just how long were you looking?"**

**It was her turn to blush. Even in all of Grissom's reclusiveness he was a magnificent sight in his birthday suit, no hair on his chest, more defined than she would have guessed, and even his little paunch belly fit right in. But the creature that rested at his center was why sculptures like David were created. Grissom was ALL man.**

**"Well actually I didn't really focus that much, but I must say Sara is in for a treat."**

**"Geez Catherine, come on, can we not talk about her? I'm going to change."**

**He quickly excused himself and Catherine felt a small triumph as she saw what Sara's name did to Mr. Happy. She sat down on his sofa, her mind drifting to a wild reckless moment in which she ripped the towel from his waist, and pinned him to the recliner. When he returned she had a hard time looking at him without smirking.**

**"Sorry Gil, I promise not to reveal this to anyone and I am sorry that I dropped Moses."**

**"Well considering your intentions were good I can't be mad. Just don't ever refer to the Mr. Happy effect in my presence again. So anything new at the lab?"**

**She nodded but continued to be amused. "Not really, Greg was teaching Mia how to use a torch in the garage, and somehow he managed to set his hair on fire."**

**"Oh really? That explains the Merlin hat he was wearing tonight."**

**"Yeah I've seen every hat he has from a Disneyland Goofy hat to his rasta bead dreadlocks hat. He's an adventure."**

**"Always has been. And what's the deal with you and Warrick? I see the fire is growing there."**

**"He's wonderful Gil. Calls me for hours, brings me breakfast, takes Lindsey out to play basketball."**

**"I didn't know Lindsey plays ball?"**

**"She doesn't, he shoots hoops and she gets to be his cheerleader." She looked past him, a distant happy look in her eyes.**

**"Well you're happy I can see that." Grissom smiled and squeezed her hand.**

**"Speaking of happy, what's up with you and Sara?"**

**"I gave her till this Saturday to decide if she really wants me. I won't know till then. Getting any vibes?"**

**"MMM wish I could say yes but Sara has been distant lately. She finishes a case or her shift and she's back in her office. I leave in the afternoon and sometimes she is still there the following day."**

**"Any ideas?"**

**"No, but Sara keeps to herself so I'm sure it's just her thing. At any rate, when do we begin dance lessons again?"**

**"Well I guess you heard that Ecklie is making me take off for 2 weeks. I'm going to take a vacation but you can still reach me by cell. I'm leaving tomorrow night. We can start again after I get back."**

**"Ok well I'm going to head home. Keep in touch. And uh keep Mr. Happy in check, Stud."**

**He launched a throw pillow at her but it bounced off the closed door. Grissom grinned and headed for bed.**


	3. Ch 3: Headlines

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Headlines**

**Grissom awoke at six am ready for action. He turned the coffee pot on and picked up the paper right as it hit his porch. Today felt like an unusual day, he had that feeling from the moment he opened his eyes. Grissom was comfortable in his own skin this morning, and dressed for freedom. He felt truly alive and had a feeling that it had everything to do with the following day. There was plenty for him to do to fill his day, but for now he wanted a selfish morning.**

**After a cool shower, he dressed in cut-off shorts, a white tank top, with a black button down shirt that had parrots all over it, that he left open and slipped on his black sandals. Picking up his newspaper and his coffee, he headed to the back terrace. He had always loved the back of his townhouse. He had a nice green lawn thanks to Brandon the paperboy who doubled as a gardener. The fence was high enough that the neighbors to the left and right couldn't look in, and straight in front was a gorgeous view of Excalibur, his favorite building in Vegas. Grissom kept a small rod iron table and two chairs. He had an awning built two years ago, and it always kept the sun and the rain off the porch.**

**Sitting down he opened the paper. The headline surprised him but the story didn't, it read.**

**Robert Covallo surprises masses with Mayoral Candidacy**

_**The retired head of Las Vegas Crime Scene Investigations, Robert Covallo announced that he would be running for mayor in the 2006 campaign against Thomas Grant, who will be up for reelection. Covallo has been with the Las Vegas police department and CSI for over 30 years. Last year he announced his retirement from CSI, giving the job to lead CSI Conrad Ecklie. Ecklie had this to say of his predecessor, "Robert Covallo is exactly the type of man you need to get the job done. He's honest, fair, and doesn't quit until he uncovers the truth. He's a personal hero of mine."**_

**Grissom set down the paper chuckling to himself. Ecklie was such a kiss ass. Transparent down to his Cashmere socks, and as obvious as Greg when he got some. He scanned the usual headlines beneath it but nothing of interest struck him.**

_**Tangiers to build a second hotel on the strip**_

**_John Doe is found hanging by his toes from Fearmount Bridge._**

**_Alissa B. Dreakier daughter of singer found raped at bus station_**

**_Marvin LaCroix to join with Quentin Tarentino in directing new movie_**

**He finished his coffee and wrapped the paper back up. Normally he dashed right to the crossword puzzle but decided to take it on his trip to Locutus Falls. Grabbing his travel bag from the closet, he began to pack his essentials. He made a list of what he left at the mill and decided any other toiletries he could pick up at Domde's Market in town. Throwing the newspaper on top of his clothes, he zippered the bag and hauled it to the front door. Checking his watch he realized it was only a little after eight. Good, there were a few things he needed to do before heading in tonight. Grissom grabbed his keys and headed out the door, Sara Sidle sitting in his mind.**

**Sara flopped down on her bed completely exhausted. She hadn't intended to run for that long but her mind took her away from reality. She thought about the case she was working on, and how best to take the next step. It was her choice now; she had come this far and knew she had to nail it.**

**Grissom was weighing heavily on her mind also. When she had first returned to the house in Locutus Falls, she had been scared, confused, giddy but alone. Sara had hoped that two weeks without him was what she needed to make up her mind. But was worse off now than she was back then. Her heart had run circles when he came off the plane. And she loved being the one to take him to the party, but then she had gotten the call. A call she knew she couldn't ignore. Sara had left the party, and left him.**

**She checked her watch, nine hours till the meeting. Everything would go well she felt it and with any luck she would be back quickly. Rolling onto her side, she saw stared at the picture on her nightstand, it was the last thing she saw as she fell asleep.**


	4. Ch 4: Losing the Love Bug

Chapter 4- Losing the Love Bug

**Chapter 4- Losing the Love Bug**

**The airport was crowded and noisy. It always amazed Grissom how much business could happen in such chaos. He loved it none- the- less and frequented it often. **

**"Thank you Mr. Grissom, we hope you enjoy your flight."**

**The lady at the ticket stand smiled warmly at him. Putting the ticket in the inside pocket of his jacket, he made his way to the small lounge on the airport strip. He had time for a drink before his next meeting. The waitress came quickly to him, a smile wide on her face.**

**"Well Gil Grissom it's very nice to see you!"**

**"Pauline! I was hoping you'd be here, I have something for you."**

**Grissom reached into his inside pocket and grabbed the little white box. Her eyes were extremely curious. He gave her hand a tiny squeeze and handed her the box. Opening it slowly, she squeaked with joy at the contents, then a blush formed.**

**"I can't believe you found one of these. You know a guy only gives a girl this when he's in love."**

**"Insetto di amore, or the love bug, yes that took me time to find but you will want to know he is an authentic Sicilian Love Beetle. I've had him since last week."**

**Before he could protest she pulled him halfway out of his chair into a hard appreciative kiss and let him fall back. Walking back to the bar, Grissom blushed at all the attention. An elderly man walked up to him and reached for his hand.**

**"My lad, marriage is a fine institution. My Edith and I were married for fifty-three years. It's nice to see a man give a woman so much happiness."**

**It took Grissom a full minute to realize that everyone thought he had just proposed. The flush on his face was a deep Bloody Mary red when Pauline returned. Quietly she sat down.**

**"You're still the world's greatest entomologist, Terri still says so."**

**"Uh, yeah how is your sister? It's been a couple years since I've seen her."**

**"She still thinks you're cute but all in all she's happy with Michael. She's looking to adopt a little girl over the summer so she will be a mom."**

**"Hey now that's terrific, she's very patient, please tell her I'll call her soon. How are your entomology studies going?" Grissom changed subjects from an uncomfortable one of his failings with women.**

**"Well the bugs are great, but we dissected a **_**Schistocerca gregaria **_**the other day and I cried all the way home."**

**"Ah yes the ever popular Desert Locust. I agree my first dissection was a Collombola fly and I was so upset that he had to die for my education, I wrote a thirty page letter to the dean on why insects should not be harmed."**

**"Grissom? What happened?"**

**"My partner Alicia Guinness got mad at me and said if I didn't learn how to dissect our bugs, she would dissect parts of my anatomy."**

**"Oh that's funny, so did you finally do it?"**

**"Yeah but it took for her to hold a scalpel to my manhood before I could do it. Now I remember that and have no problems."**

**"Ouch, well if I get that bad, I hope you won't take my body parts hostage."**

**She laughed but he didn't. It wasn't until a full moment later that she realized he was looking past her. His eyes caught on one image.**

**Grissom watched as Sara walked to the snack bar across from the lounge. She purchased a bagel and a bottle of orange juice. She had a suitcase on wheels, which she retrieved tickets from. An overhead voice came over the speaker.**

**"Second call for flight 33 non stop travel to San Francisco, California now boarding at gate B6."**

**Sara suddenly rushed forward. Grissom quickly handed Pauline a 20 dollar bill, kissed her cheek and took off after Sara. His mind was racing, where was she going? Why today? Today was July 3rd. He reached the gate just in time to see her walk down the ramp to the plane. He had missed her. He was too late again. **

**Grissom waited a few minutes, then dialed her cell number. He hoped that she had it on.**

_**GRISSOM**_

**The name flashed across the display of her phone. **

**"Not this time Grissom. I have to do this, you'll just have to call Greg to fill in."**

**She let the phone continue to vibrate in her hand, until finally it went to voicemail. Laying it on the tray table she awaited his message.**

**_"Hey it's Sara and I can't answer my phone. If it's important contact me at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, thanks!" _**

**He clicked the phone shut as her greeting ended. He suddenly felt very rejected. To hell with waiting till tonight, he would go to the lab now. With that he stormed out of the airport and slammed the door shut to the Tahoe. The white Buick followed suit. A cigarette butt fell from the window.**


	5. Ch 5: Cryptic Messages and Memories

Chapter 5- Cryptic Memories and Messages

Chapter 5- Cryptic Memories and Messages

The flight into San Francisco was smooth. Sara found herself an oddity among most because she loved plane rides. She felt the tiny clench of nervousness as they flew over the Golden Gate Bridge. She was home, but this reunion wasn't a happy one. The terror in her gut was rising again. The memories came flooding back. May 28th, 1994 the night, two lives would forever be altered.

_ Sara finished the last of her beer. Marla and Lana wanted Sara to stay at the Coco Bar but Sara knew she had her chemistry final the next morning. She was happy with herself, she had only downed two beers and she was certain to ace Professor Rozzano's final. She walked the two blocks to her little apartment. When she came to her front door she had to fish in her purse for the key. Just as she inserted the key into the knob a deep, throaty voice was suddenly in her ear. The man was standing extremely close to her, a gun pressed to her back. In a low threatening tone he made her open the door and walk inside. When they were only a few feet beyond the door, the stranger started to laugh. It was evil, it was cold, and it would be the last thing Sara would remember about the attacker. _

_ Marla would never forget what she saw when she entered Sara's room. The sight terrified her and she had only one brief moment to call 911 before she herself was attacked. Sara was luckier than Marla. She found out later that Marla was taken to her car raped, beaten, and strangled, obviously being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sara had been in the hospital for two days. Her eye swollen shut, her lip severely split, left arm dislocated, and her womanhood so cruelly violated. Sara would never be free from her attacker because he left his mark behind. Tattooed upon her left breast was a skull with a rose bitten between his teeth and the number 5 burned into the cranium. It was a grueling reminder that her life would never be right again._

The flight attendant snapped Sara back into the present. She smiled sweetly and asked Sara to place her tray table up then walked away. Sara rubbed the spot on her chest; it seemed to burn when she thought of that evil laugh. Her ears still echoed the laugh. She hoped that this trip to Frisco would help bar those memories for life.

Grissom wrapped all his cases and handed others over to the day and night shift. He busied himself with returning phone calls, feeding his pets, filling in both crews, and finally bidding everyone adieux. Catherine followed him outside.

"What's wrong Gil?"

"Just eager to get out town is all. Wanted to get this done early. Conrad may have his moments but he was right about this vacation."

"Uh-huh are you meeting up with Sara?"

"I-I don't really know. She left to San Francisco this morning, not a word to me."

"How do you know she left?"

Grissom slightly blushed "I had a bug to deliver to a friend, she's a cocktail waitress at the airport. Sara was leaving, but she didn't know I was there. I don't know when she's coming back, Catherine."

"Well you made the moves, the ball is in her court now. All you can do is wait. Call me if you need me, and don't worry I won't divulge your location." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, fixed her suede jacket and walked back into the lab.

Grissom smiled slightly and got in the Tahoe. He had just started the SUV when Hodges tapped on the window.

"What Hodges!? I'm on vacation officially now. Anything you need can be directed to Ecklie or Catherine."

"Yeah I know that but this package came for you sent by express courier."

"Oh-uh thanks."

Hodges smiled at Grissom's surprised tone and walked off.

The package was a yellow bubble envelope about the size of a video tape.The CSI in him taking over, Grissom grabbed some gloves from his tool kit. He opened it to find a CD and a letter. Putting the CD on the seat next to him, he unfolded the letter.

_Grissom,_

_ If you are expecting me to meet you, you are wasting your time. I'm on my way to San Francisco and when I return I won't be in contact. Please do not come looking for me. This is the way it has to be. I've made you a CD but I ask that you not play it until after July 4th. Best of luck._

_ Sara_

Grissom stared out through the window of the Tahoe. He wasn't sure that he really absorbed what he had read. All the happiness he felt drained from him. She had finally done what he could not, and had done what he always feared she would. The letter was more than a goodbye; it was the end to everything good he would ever find pleasure in. Somehow his bugs, his books, his quiet time all were tainted now.

_"Well Grissom looks like you need to move on. She made her decision, and it doesn't include you in her life."_

He shook off the image of the smirking Greg in his imagination. He put the CD and the letter in the envelope and threw it in the glove compartment. He couldn't stand the torture of her words. The sound of the Tahoe roared with power and he was on his way to two weeks of solitude.


	6. Ch 6: The Defense Calls a Broken Heart

Chapter 6- The Defense Calls A Broken Heart

Chapter 6- The Defense Calls A Broken Heart

"The defense calls Sara Sidle to the stand your honor"

Sara's stomach clenched at his words. She knew that today was the day she could face her rapist and finally end the nightmare. As Sara was sworn in, she suddenly caught the eyes of the accused and her breath caught. When she was finally seated, the district attorney came before her.

"Can you please tell us your name and occupation for the record."

"Sara Shana Sidle, Criminalistics, Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"Thank you. Ms. Sidle can you look at the defendant Todd Wolfstein? Now can you tell us Ms. Sidle, do you recognize him as your attacker?"

"No sir."

"And why is that please?"

"Uh, I never saw his face. I was r-raped while I was unconscious." Sara tried hard to swallow the tremble in her voice.

"Your honor I would like to enter Ms. Sidle's statement the day she was assaulted May 24th, 1994. Ms. Sidle could you read the last paragraph of your statement for the jury, starting here if you will."

"The man was very strong and as we entered my apartment, I felt a pinch to my arm, then I blacked out. I awoke to officers in the room. I can't remember anything else."

"I would like the jury to look at the this photograph your honor. A photo taken by John Gregorio lead CSI of the San Francisco police department.

The evidence was admitted and handed to the jury. The same picture handed to Sara. She recognized it immediately.

"Ms. Sidle, can you identify this photo?"

"It's the tattoo now on my right breast, it was there after I was attacked."

"Ms. Sidle are you left or right handed?"

"Objection your honor, which hand the witness uses isn't relevant to the tattoo in question."

"Your honor I'm making a line between this witness and the prosecution's victim. Please bare with me."

"Over-ruled, you may answer the question."

"Right handed."

"Your honor if I can indulge you to grant me a visual test."

"Granted Mr. Macon, proceed."

"Thank you. Now Ms. Sidle with your left hand can you point to the origin of your tattoo?"

Sara did as she was told.

"Thank you, now can you take this paper and hold it over the area of your tattoo. So the jury can see, there is an exact replica drawn on this paper. Now Ms. Sidle can you trace the skull with this pen, using your right hand?"

Sara tried but for some reason she couldn't get the correct angle and slipped several times.

"I can't trace it, I would need to use my left hand."

"Let the record state that the evidence shows the suspect sat behind Ms. Sidle, his arm around her neck, and made the tattoo from that angle. As the jury can see the suspect would have to use their left hand to draw the tattoo at that angle from where he sat. The defendant is missing the thumb on his left hand, making this impossible. No further questions your honor."

"Does the prosecution have any questions?" The judge boomed from his chair.

Sara looked out over the courtroom. A familiar face sat in the back. The grey-haired man was Robert Cavallo, head of the LVCSI unit. When he retired Ecklie had taken over.

"No questions your honor."

Sara kept looking at the defendant; he had a slight resemblance to Chevy Chase, with blonde hair. She kept looking at him, hoping that something about him triggered a memory, but she only felt empty. It took her several moments before she realized the judge asked her to step down.

"With no further witnesses we will begin closing arguments after lunch. We will recess until 1:00pm. Court is adjourned."

Sara left the witness stand and made her way to the back where Cavallo stood.

"Bob it's strange seeing you here. How is retirement?"

"It works, I'm enjoying a lot of time here in California. If you recall I was the Captain of the SFPD on your case. I was here to testify."

"What's your take on the guy?"

"Sara it's always been my experience that crooks can outsmart even themselves. Forensic science has come a long way since I began in law enforcement. I think the prosecution had a strong case against him, but the defense crushed that with you."

"All I proved was that the tattoo wasn't made at that angle."

"Well considering the guy is missing the left thumb, it throws a wrench into it. The jury will take it from there"

"I'm going to visit my mom so I'll see you later."

"Take care Sara."

Sara got in her rental car, a 2004 Ford Explorer and left for the Inn. The ache in her gut was growing. A feeling she couldn't shake. Slowly the black Mercedes pulled out behind her. Phase one was complete.

Grissom drove into Locutus Falls at 1:18pm. A little later than he had hoped for but he was there just the same. The drive was gruesome, even though it only took 2 hours to get there, he was overcome with thoughts. He played out every memory of Sara he could conceive but nothing led him to her decision. Finally tired of thinking he grabbed a CD from his case. Greg had made the CD for him for his birthday the previous year. It was his attempt at converting Grissom to the "new wave" of music. All Grissom knew was that whatever it was, was loud and obnoxious. Considering the source, it sounded like a good idea. Marilyn Manson poured out of the speakers.

_The drugs they say__  
__Make us feel so hollow__  
__We love in vain__  
__Narcissistic and so shallow__  
__The cops and queers__  
__To swim you have to swallow__  
__Hate today__  
__No love for tomorrow_

Grissom chuckled to himself seeing Greg dancing to this song. He was surprised further when he was reaching to turn it up. After the first few refrains, he was signing the chorus line.

_There's lots of pretty, pretty ones__  
__Who want to get you high__  
__But all the pretty, pretty ones__  
__Will leave you low__  
__And blow your mind_

All in all the CD wasn't half bad. Greg wasn't entirely eccentric and he was even surprised to hear Proud Mary by Creedence Clearwater Revival. By the time he pulled onto the dirt road leading to the mill, Grissom felt a little better. He pulled to the back, where the tiny house stood and got out.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, Grissom walked to the front door and into the house. Originally it was a bunkhouse for some of the mill workers who occupied it year round. The seasonal bunkhouse had burned down during a storm when some stranded vagrants had broken in and made a fire. Now the small house was all that was left.

There were 2 rooms that at one time had held four beds each. The 3rd room was made into a small living room with a couch, a recliner, a radio, and a small woodstove. The kitchen was only large enough to cook in, so an enclosed patio was made to eat in and smoke tabacco. Grissom loved this place. He had spent so much time here, fishing in the stream, collecting and studying bugs, and camping in the forest. This was home to him and he never wanted to share it with anyone.

But unfortunately time had brought not just gray hair to his temples or paunch to his slender stomach but a quiet ache that had grown. No longer could he enjoy the solitude he once treasured. When he came to the mill, Sara came with him, her smile, her scent, her laughter, her very image followed him from dawn till dusk. He knew that he had to let her go, but how could he? Even though he thought they would never be together, the happiness of possibilities always warmed him. Now she had placed finality on him. He walked outside and began the long walk to Sara's house.


	7. Ch 7: Good To Be Home

Chapter 7- Good to Be Home

Chapter 7- Good to Be Home

The Swooping Seagull Inn was on the California coastline. Sara had loved growing up there as a child. Despite the fights her parents were always in, she always had an escape. The old lighthouse had been out of commission since before her parents had bought the Inn. Sara's mother was deathly afraid of heights and her father called it an old eye soar and wouldn't go near it. This freed it up to be Sara's clubhouse. Her father had sealed the door when they had moved in but Sara had found a tunnel in the Inn's basement that lead to a trapdoor under the lighthouse. The door was hidden extremely well and when she had found the door, an old key hung on a hook near it. It was the only way in or out that someone could get in. Through the years she had put posters up all over the inside. It was a display of how she had changed.

As Sara unloaded her bag from the truck she recalled the first poster of Strawberry Shortcake that had been hung. She had drawn her name on an old piece of driftwood and hung it on the door. Soon she had posters of Scooby-Doo, Josie and the Pussycats, then MTV, Nirvana posters, Metallica posters, and a personal favorite of Patrick Swayze shirtless on a door-sized poster. Even when she had been taken into foster care, she would ride her bike, sneak into the lighthouse and hope that someday she would come back.

Sara stepped foot into the old inn, everything looked the same. Ruby LaTrelle stood at the desk; her southern accented voice came quickly without looking up.

"Be with ya in a minute."

"That's ok I'm just looking for the Roadhouse Inn anyway."

Ruby's head shot up. Her smile was wider than the Mississippi where she was born. She ran around the counter and threw her short, but tough frame at Sara. The tears came quickly to both women.

"Yes ma'am the Roadhouse Inn is located about 6 billion miles from here. Patrick Swayze will be your bellhop."

Sara giggled. When she was younger she had wanted "Crazy 4 Swayze" tattooed on her arm to show her undying love. She even learned weaponless defense so she could fight like he did in Roadhouse. And her love of dance had come from Dirty Dancing as she got older.

"How are you Sara? It's so good to see you. Your mama and I have been talking about you a lot lately."

"How is she Ruby?"

"Well you know Laura Sidle, she can be meaner than a hornet sometimes, and sweet as Rhubarb pie the next. But all in all we's do well together. We got an understandin we do."

"Can I see her?"

"She had Mr.Tom drive her into town to buy flowers for the garden. Should be back by 2."

Sara smirked. "Mr.Tom? He's still lurking around here huh? It's been what 15 years now?

"Actually 17, and he won't let your mama forget it. He's good to her though. Nothin like your daddy, but I never speak ill of the dead child. So come in the kitchen and Claudine can cook ya up something."

"I ate on the way over, but I will take some of your pecan pie if you got some."

"Don't I always? Come with me." With that she grabbed Sara by the hand and hauled her off to the kitchen.

Sara hugged Claudine as she entered the kitchen. It was her second favorite place after the lighthouse. The kitchen was large enough for 10 chefs and a reason to argue, Ruby always said. Ruby and Claudine always made the aroma enticing and Sara always wondered how she had remained thin.

She thought back to the day Ruby pulled up in the driveway. Sara was in the window of her lighthouse and their eyes met. She was frightened her secret would be given away so she rushed down to see the lady. She was five, Ruby was thirty. Her husband had been killed while serving time in jail for robbery. Up until then Ruby had owned a bakery on the corner of Marshall Street. Sara's mother went there daily for bread and sometimes took Sara. When her husband was killed, Laura had brought her to work the kitchen at the Inn. Sara never heard Ruby complain about anything. Claudine was 10 at the time and didn't have much use for Sara so she spent her time on the beach reading books. Sara loved Ruby and spent a lot of time in the kitchen. She was the only one who knew where Sara hid and vowed never to tell anyone.

That fateful day when Laura couldn't take anymore abuse from David Sidle, she murdered him in his sleep. Sara would be taken into foster care when Laura was arrested. Ruby fought hard and finally became Sara's guardian until her mother was deemed sane and guilty of only self-defense ten years later. She grew up at the small house just half a mile from her beloved lighthouse. The homecoming was tough at first but slowly Sara and her mom had survived the abuse and the separation. Little by little Sara and Claudine became friends, but Sara never took her to the lighthouse. When Claudine turned twenty-five, she took over running the kitchen and Ruby ran the front desk. This gave Laura time to work on crafts and gardening. She loved to sew and made good money doing alterations, baby blankets, and cross-stitch designs. Her garden was the biggest in San Francisco and the Inn had been featured in several national magazines.

"Tom Adams, if you don't quit apologizing I'm going to call the sheriff and have you hauled off to jail again!"

Sara heard her mother's voice from the front door. She was always hollering at him. Ruby rushed to the door hiding Sara behind her.

"Ms. Laura now what you be yelling at Mr. Tom for?"

"Ruby, don't ever get a man to help you pick out flowers. He wanted to plant roses in with my petunias and when I tried to pull him away from the rose bushes, he tripped and pulled me into the rose bush with him."

"Oh my heavens. Did he hurt his back?"

"Him? He fell on top of me, the big oaf! We just came from Dr. Lawrence's office; he had to pull all the thorns out. I told him to forget apologizing but he won't stop."

"Maybe because the last time he tried to kiss you, he landed you in Potter's Pond and you wouldn't let him _quit_ apologizing!"

Her eyes widened.

"Sara, Sara Sidle is that you I hear in there?"

Sara emerged from behind Ruby, her gapped tooth smile a joy to her mother.

"Dusty let me have a look at you!"

Dusty was a name that Laura had called her from the age of five. Sara was always coming in with dirt and sand in her trousers. And when Laura would get angry, Sara would swear it was dust from the wind. So she was nicknamed Dusty.

"How long are you staying, Sara? Ruby go fix up her room."

"All right, I'll see you later honey."

"Actually mom, I will just be here till tomorrow morning. I have to be back in court in the morning."

"Court, are you in trouble?"

"No mom, it's a standard followup from an old case. I was called in to testify." Sara lied. Even though she loved her mother, she could never bring herself to tell her of the rape. In fact, no one knew aside from the police and her friend Emma that stayed with her till she was well.

"Well you always were sharp as a whip when it came to that science stuff. I just never had the interest in it. Come on let's go out to the gazebo, the tide is coming in and you know I love the sea air."

"It's good to be home!"


	8. Ch 8: Tree House and Spa Entomology

Chapter 8- Tree houses and Nude Entomology

Chapter 8- Tree houses and Nude Entomology

"I said, quit! Damn how do you expect me to pull it out if you keep yanking on my ear?"

Catherine giggled as Warrick swatted her away. He looked so cute and so concentrated that she couldn't help it. But when he began to pull, she wriggled and made it hurt worse. It was a lot bigger than she had thought and had gotten stuck under the skin.

"Warrick, just yank it fast, or it's going hurt worse. Geez ! Why did I commit to this?!"

With a sudden jerk the splinter popped free from her foot. Warrick laughed at Catherine's squeal of momentary pain.

They had been working on Lindsey's treehouse most of the morning. Catherine had taken off her shoes to walk in the grass while on break and had gotten the splinter from an old board from the roof.

"I'm tired, can we quit for the day?"

"Yeah I guess we have time. You said Lindsey wouldn't be home for three more weeks, so we have time." He rubbed his stomach, which until this point had been quiet.

Catherine reading his mind said, "Man, I'm starving. I'm a grilled cheese chef, you interested?" She said with a slick smile.

"I'm more of a PB & J man myself but even cardboard with ketchup sounds good right now."

"Ok, well you can go take a shower in the guest bathroom. I have some denim shorts I bought for Eddie before he died. Never been worn and I think they would fit you."

"I'm covered in sweat so I'll take you up on it. Let me just put my tools away."

"I'll leave the clothes and towels on the sink. I'm so glad that Lindsey is acting more like a kid these days. The treehouse is hard work but it used to be her favorite place. My sister said that my niece Kayla has one and now Lindsey wants to show off hers. Well anyway enough chatter, food!"

"Cool." Warrick said simply, happy that Catherine was smiling more these days.

Now this was heaven; or at least Grissom's closest vision of it. He let the warm water run across his chest. One thing Grissom loved about the forest was the natural springs that ran through them. One particular was roughly a half-mile from Sara's house. There were two large stones about five feet high that served as a dam. The spring created a pool that was ten feet wide and four feet deep. It was surrounded by trees and a large flat stone sat at the bottom to sit on. He had been here many times and dubbed it "Butterfly Springs" He had named it after his favorite insect and his memories of Sara.

This was one of the only places on earth he felt completely free of the world. Shucking his worries and all of his clothes, he would sit in the spring for hours. Sometimes he even brought a cigar. He laid back against the smooth stone and began to name bug species'. When he opened his eyes, he saw a small red fox perched on a dead tree stump.

"Hiya fella. You lost?"

Grissom asked this as if he expected the fox to talk to him. Grissom reached over to the small cooler he had packed. Inside was a banana and a sandwich. Peeling the banana he threw a small piece toward the fox. Seeing it as an attack it scampered away. Grissom chuckled to himself, bit his part of the banana, and went back to bug naming. He had gotten to môhenêšemono when he heard a sound. Opening his left eye, he saw the fox with the banana in his paws sitting three feet closer to Grissom than he had been before.

"I think I will call you Aristotle, the philosopher who founded the fundamentals of basic science. And one of my all time heroes."

The fox wiggled his whiskers and snapped his teeth as if agreeing with the nude entomologist.

"Well Aristotle I think I will go home and take a nap. Who knows we might even see some fireworks tomorrow."

He rose from the spring and slipped a towel around his waist. When he turned, Aristotle was at the edge of the forest. Grissom peeled the rest of the banana and threw it in his direction before walking back.


	9. Ch 9: Sinatra and Granny Cakes

Chapter 9- Sinatra and Granny Cakes

Chapter 9- Sinatra and Granny Cakes

Sara stared out across the ocean. She couldn't imagine a more perfect day. Seagulls swooped onto the beach searching for bits of food. Across the water were countless numbers of sailboats and pontoon boats. The air was fresh, and the sun wasn't overbearing. This was her beach, hers since they had moved in. She had never intended to be gone this long but work made it tough.

"You're distant Sara. Something's bothering you." Came her mother's voice.

"Just needing a break from work I guess." Sara slowly turned to face her.

Her hair was curled and a light red. She had taken to dying it when she turned 55 and had always chosen the same color. She had a young face still and could have easily passed for 50 but Laura was two months shy of 62. Her face wasn't unlike Sara's by far.

"You can't lie to your mother. I know you Dusty. The last time I saw you was when that Hank fella cheated on you. And even then I had to pry it out of you. But that was just pride, not love. No this time I gather it's that other shadow in your past."

Sara was startled at her discovery.

"What shadow?"

"The man that has owned your heart for the last six years."

"Mom, Grissom is just my boss and a good friend. We've never been intimate or gotten remotely close to a relationship."

"Ah but there lies the problem now doesn't it? You want all of that with him. And you have been thinking about it or you wouldn't be on the defense so quickly."

_I don't know what I want. Sometimes I think that he is hiding something, something that makes his walls safer. But there are other times, rare that they are, when he let's just a little bit of himself be seen. I realize that I live for those moments._ Sara thought silently.

"You love him sweet girl. It may take a lifetime for him to see it, but he will."

Sara could feel the tears burning in her eyes but she wouldn't dare let them fall. As close as Sara and her mother had become, her mother wouldn't allow Sara to be weak. She knew that as tender as her mom was at this moment, the harshness could come at anytime.

"I'm fine really. Now tell me all about you. How is Mr. Tom treating you?"

"That man is as crazy as a loon. Follows me everywhere. You'd think I was a child. He is such a stupid old fool. Stupid like your bastard father, but I took his life. Slashed that son of a bitch while he slept."

Sara knew that the darkness had taken her mother. She didn't even notice that Sara was there. Sara shouted for Ruby and she came running out with Tom. Tom wrapped his arms tightly around Laura. It wasn't an easy task she fought hard. Luckily Tom was ten years younger, about 60 pounds heavier, and was used to it. Sara hadn't seen her mother in this state in some time. Tom pulled her close and began to sing in her ear.

_Strangers in the night_

_ Exchanging glances wondering in the night_

_ What were the chances_

_ We'd be sharing love before the night was through_

Sara couldn't believe it, her mother actually relaxed and laid back into Tom. No longer angry or ready to kill.

_Something in your heart was so inviting_

_ Something in your smile told me I must have you_

_ Strangers in the night up to the moment _

_ When we said our first hello_

_ Little did we know, love was_

_ Just a glance away_

_ A warm embracing dance away_

Her mother softly began to sing

_It turned out so right for _

_ Strangers in the night._

Tom picked her up and carried her into the house and upstairs. Looking at Ruby, Sara finally let herself cry. About twenty minutes later Tom returned. He smiled at Sara warmly.

"Frank Sinatra, works every time."

"I thought you had to give her shots to calm her down."

Tom smiled again, slowly rubbing the salt and pepper mustache he kept neatly trimmed.

"Darndest thing Sara. Your mom and I were out walking by the beach one morning. These kids were out playing and one of them shouted _David I'm gonna kill you! _Well your mom broke off into a run that would have made my horses look lame. When I caught up to her she fell in the sand and I realized I left her shot wallet on the table here. I held onto her trying to pick her up but she was violent. So we sat in the sand and to calm my nerves I started singing Sinatra to her. Not only did she calm down, she joined me on the last chorus."

"She always loved Ol' Blue Eyes." Ruby said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am and ever since that night (he sang mimicking Frank) I have not had to use the shots. And her episodes are much fewer Sara."

"He's right sweetheart, don't you look on today as your fault, she was getting close to her crazy day anyway." Ruby said reassuringly.

Sara ran to Tom and flung her arms around him. This was the best news she had had in a long time.

"I love your mother Sara and I won't ever leave her while there is a breath in my lungs. She's stubborn but she's mine and I won't let her get hurt."

Sara smiled her heart light and full for the first time in many years. She wished Grissom was there to witness this day.

Catherine turned to see a shirtless Warrick standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He looked so good she almost forgot to speak.

"Hey Cath uh, this shirt you left me is extra small and while I like butterflies, I think this is more suited for Grissom."

"What? Oh." She laughed as she realized she had grabbed Lindsey's shirt by mistake.

"Come with me, sometimes I mix up the colors and put them in the wrong drawer."

They walked back to the bedroom and Catherine pulled out a gray t-shirt. When she turned around, Warrick was within an inch of her. Her stomach clenched tightly and warmth started to grow in a southern most region.

This hadn't been what Warrick intended but he was drawn to her. The room cascaded him with her scent, her clothes, the sheets she slept on, the curtains she closed every night. He found himself nearer than he had intended.

Catherine reached up before she could stop herself. She was mesmerized by the hardness of his muscles. She needed to feel them. Her fingers traced his abs, then her hands were fully on the taught muscles of his stomach. She suddenly trembled but couldn't explain why. Warrick felt the change in her breathing, the sudden shudders of her body. He lifted her chin, made contact with her dark blue eyes.

"Hey it's ok, don't be afraid. He's not here, he can't hurt you for feeling this way."

Slowly his hand covered hers on his chest. Then moving his head toward her, he pressed his lips to hers softly until he could feel her fear subside. Her arms came up around his neck and her mouth opened to the gentle prodding of his tongue. For a man of his size he was as tender as cookie dough.

When she finally pulled from the kiss she felt a completion that hadn't been there in so long. But she didn't want to rush into any of this. Still burned by past mistakes with men like Eddie, she had learned patience. She didn't have to tell Warrick what she was thinking.

"Man, I'm hungry. You got those sandwiches made?"

She leaned up and kissed his lips quickly. He knew she was thanking him for rescuing her from the rejection. Walking from the room, his hand in hers she laughed a little.

"Actually I always have peanut butter and I found a jar of grape jelly in the fridge."

"Hell yeah. Nothing like PB&J and grape is my personal favorite." He sounded ten years old and Catherine laughed at the image of a young Warrick.

They sat in silence for awhile till they had finished. The gray shirt was still tight but he looked good in it. Catherine finally approached the subject.

"Uh Warrick, look what happened in there. I really wanted to but I-"

She broke off not exactly sure of how to word things. His hand covered hers.

"Hey, I know that your past relationships have been less that perfect."

She glared at him.

"Uh ok let's say far from it, but as Grissom would say Rome wasn't built in a day. Let me tell you a story about my grandmother. Granny Cakes, that's what I call her, Granny Cakes always told me you let a girl lead you self assurance in love leads to heartache."

"Oh really? Smart lady."

"Yeah well being a big bad brotha that I was at 16, Granny Cakes knew nothing, or so I thought. I started mackin on this girl named Delores Watson, and let me tell you she was off the hook! Light brown skin, big chocolate eyes, and a reputation that said she was shoppin. Well I finally convinced her to go to Makeout Mansion with me."

"Makeout Mansion? What happened to Lover's Lane?"

"The rivals of local gangs turned it into their turf to fight. Makeout Mansion was this old house owned by the dry cleaner on Maple. He was shacked up with his secretary though and never used the house. So the kids used the cellar and got in the house that way."

"I see, so what happened with Delores?"

"I'm gettin there. So here I am in the master bedroom with Delores. Got a pocket full of Trojans, and I'm so confident that it was finally my night to become a man. I was so confident that I told my buddies at the youth club and by that point everyone knew. Well we get into the room and she pulls out handcuffs."

"Kinky huh?"

"Yeah kinda, so I'm thinkin damn this girls a freak and it's going to be better than anything the other guys had their first time. She locks me to the steel framed bed, pulls down my pants and takes off my boxers. By this point I'm like a freight train just ready to go. She blindfolds me then puts on the rubber. Then I feel her drawing on my chest."

"Yeah that doesn't sound promising Romeo."

"It wasn't, the next thing I knew I heard about twenty girls giggling and I see flashes of lights, and then complete silence."

"Oh what happened?"

"Well luckily one of my boys talked to his girl and found out that I had been left there. He came and got me out. The next day my picture is all over school, I got a pink rubber on with a smilie face. My chest reads "Girl Power's Conquest" and I'm surrounded by Barbie dolls with pink panties on my head. Turned out Delores wasn't jive with me telling people I was getting some. The girls that were invited to my viewing if you will, were all the senior glee club and cheerleaders."

Catherine tried to stifle a laugh.

"Granny Cakes still has a picture of it in her "Lessons Learned" scrapbook. She never told me where it came from, but I learned my lesson. I have never pressured a girl or been over confident after that. In fact, that experience left me weary of who my partners are. I get to know a girl and if I see Delores in her actions then we never hit the sheets. But I promise when and if you are ready Catherine, I will make it special."

She leaned forward and kissed him. So relieved that he wasn't mad at her backing out. And relieved that he wasn't promiscuous.

"Hey Cath have you seen the new Star Wars yet?"

"No, kinda ashamed to admit how much I adore Count Windoo. All the ladies I know like Yoda."

"Aw it's the bomb, ya know Samuel L. Jackson's my cousin?"

"Oh my gosh he is one of my favorite actors!"

"Come on the movie is playing at the Rialto in IMAX. I'll tell you about Sammy on the way and how Granny Cakes beat us senseless then threw us out into the rain."

"She didn't! He's famous!"

"He may be famous in the real world but Granny Cakes took a switch to his hyde just the same."

"Yeah how old was he then?"

"38."

Warrick laughed as her mouth dropped open. He pulled her out to his old Bronco.

"It's like this Sammy liked to throw his football in the house..."


	10. Ch 10: Four Days of Deliverance

Chapter 10- Four Days of Deliverance- July 4th

Chapter 10- Four Days of Deliverance

_July 4th_

Sara woke up the following morning with a headache. Something was very wrong with the world and she knew it. It wasn't anything she could put her finger on, but it was a bad feeling. She quickly showered, dressed and was downstairs by 7:30am. Her mother and Tom were sitting at the table.

"Dusty, you're up! Come have some breakfast. I think Claudine can make you some bacon and eggs." Laura said with a smile.

Tom smiled at her. There was nothing wrong in _their _world, Sara thought as she watched him stroking her hand.

"It's ok mom, actually I had a banana in my bag and Ruby said there was granola in the pantry."

"You eat like a bird. I wish you didn't make me worry." This was said as an accusation so Sara ignored it.

Ruby came in with the paper. Shaking her head in obvious displeasure at the front page.

"Mmmm mmm mmm, when will these judges ever get a clue? They let that bastard go Ms. Laura."

"Todd what's his name?" Said Laura shocked.

"Wolfstein?" Sara asked reaching for the paper.

"Thas the one baby girl. He done raped that woman, and a witness they called to the stand cleared him with the jury."

Sara stared at the picture stone faced. _Sara_ had been the witness but she wasn't named. The article stated that after Sara's testimony and closing arguments, the jury unanimously cleared Todd Wolfstein.

_ So he wasn't her rapist after all. But what if the jury was wrong? What if all of the evidence hadn't been presented? She needed to be certain._

"Mom I need to head out. I have to be in court in three hours and I still haven't checked out of the hotel I booked."

"Sara, what's wrong?" Her mother could tell that something in the article had set her off.

"Nothing, just got a lot on my mind. But I'll call you when I get back to Vegas and I will try to get some time off around Christmas."

Laura didn't like being stonewalled, but she knew Sara was harder than steel when she was being secretive. She would have to bide her time.

"All right baby, you be careful out there, and I want to hear from you the minute you step foot in Nevada."

"Yes ma'am."

Ruby began to cry, which in turn made Sara cry and then all the females in the household were in tears. This included Tom's black lab Martha, who was sitting outside the kitchen door. Sara kissed everyone goodbye and left for San Francisco. This Independence Day would be without its freedom.

July 8th

Grissom woke that morning with a burning in his gut. Not the kind you get from too many spicy foods but the one you get from knowing something dangerous is on the rise. The date was July 8th, four days after his and Sara's fated day. Though he knew the words she had left on the paper said it all, his stubborn heart still held hope. But July 4th had came and went, then the 5th, no Sara and he had moped, May 6th had brought anger, cursing, and getting drunk, the 7th all he could feel was numbness and now the 8th. His heart had finally smothered the hope it had been saving. The only feelings he had were emptiness, coldness, bitterness, and sickness. His heart had no room for the pain she had inflicted.

Grissom checked his watch it was 9:16am. He walked outside in his jeans, his boots and his dirty old Cubs baseball cap turned backwards. The humid warmth caressed his naked chest. A rustling in the leaves to the east snagged his attention. Moving slowly down the porch, he walked toward the sound. As he neared the bush, a fuzzy critter flew across his feet.

Coming to rest on an old log, was Aristotle. A small rodent clamped in his jaws. He looked at Grissom as if he were guilty of a crime.

"Hey there Aristotle, looks like you made out all right for breakfast. I'm more of a bacon and eggs guy myself. Make yourself at home, I'll be back."

Twenty minutes, four eggs, and four strips of bacon later, Grissom came out to sit on the steps. Aristotle was washing and didn't seem to notice Grissom's presence. Grissom continued to watch and eat his breakfast, trying to keep his mind from Sara.

"You got a mate little fox?"

Aristotle stopped for a moment. Shook his whiskers in disapproval and then went back to washing.

"Women are just man's punishment for eating the forbidden fruit. God knew that Adam would see this gorgeous vixen with an apple in her hand, and eat from it. But he knew that we were idiots so he cursed us with their flesh forever. Now a man can't get around needing one. No matter how closed off he is, he is still isn't safe."

The fox had stopped and watched Grissom intently.

"Sara, she's just as bad. I met her at that lecture. I told Harold that Bob Green should speak at the lecture but he made me go. Why did she have to be there? I could have lived my life alone. I've never felt like that about any other woman. With her soft hair and those dark eyes. She has so much passion and I fought her. I fought within every inch of myself because I knew I could hurt her. Damnit! Why didn't she come here?"

The anger and tears hit him like the weight of a car. In disgust he threw the plate from his lap and did something he hadn't done since he was in college. He ran. All the anger, the adrenaline, the memories, the sadness, the torture and her face, they all pushed him hard and fast. A crack of thunder pierced the sky. The rain began to fall fast and hard. He ran into the clearing, only rain, the sky and the broken man. Raising his arms and his face into the sky he screamed with every ounce of emotion within him.

"I love you Sara Sidle!! I love you! I love you! Do you hear me? I love you!!"

Grissom dropped to his knees and cried. He felt the adrenaline drain from his body. Curling himself into a ball he let the rain and the exhaustion take him.

_An hour later..._

Grissom's eyes slowly opened. The world seemed blurry to him. The rain had stopped, and he lay curled in the middle of the clearing. His body was naturally cool from the light breeze that was blowing but the back of his neck and left shoulder felt warm.

Moving slowly to sit up, he felt tiny feet on his back. Aristotle came to stand near the sitting scientist. Grissom smiled at the tiny animal, knowing that he had used his furry body to keep Grissom warm as best as he could.

"Thank you Aristotle. I'm glad someone loves me enough to keep me warm."

The fox, seeing that Grissom was safe, scampered off into the woods. He felt light raindrops on his skin. Looking up into the sky, he saw how black the clouds were. He had to get some shelter. Standing up he began walking quickly to the house.

By the time he reached the porch of the small house, he was soaked again. Grissom hadn't realized how far he had run earlier. Quickly disrobing himself of all his clothes, he made his way to the small bathroom to get a towel and his robe.

The rain was really coming down and the lightening was close. He turned on his little radio hoping to find a clear station that he could get the weather from.

Finally, he hit a radio station that was crystal clear. It wasn't a weather report so Grissom just leaned back, closed his eyes and listened.

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone_

_Thinking of you till it hurts_

_I know you hurt too but what else can we do_

_Tormented and torn apart_

_I wish I could carry your smile in my heart_

_For times when my life seems so low_

_It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring_

_When today doesn't really know_

_Doesn't really know_

Grissom sat very still, the lyrics brought him memories of Sara as they related to each line.

_I'm all out of love. _

_I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right_

_Believing for so long_

_I'm all out of love_

_What am I without you_

_I can't be too late_

_To say that I was so wrong_

He knew that he had been wrong. Wrong for not giving her a chance, Wrong for hurting her, Wrong for letting her go to California.

_I want you to come back _

_And carry me home_

_Away from these long lonely nights_

_I'm reaching for you _

_Are you feeling it too_

_Does the feeling seem oh so right?_

_And what would you say _

_If I called on you now_

_And said that I can't hold on_

_There's no easy way _

_It gets harder each day_

_Please love me or I'll be gone_

_I'll be gone_

He knew the chorus now and began to sing

_I'm all out of love. _

_I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right_

_Believing for so long_

_I'm all out of love_

_What am I without you_

_I can't be too late_

_To say that I was so wrong_

_Oh what are you thinking of?_

_What are you thinking of?_

_What are you thinking of?_

_What are you thinking of?_

_I'm all out of love. _

_I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right_

_Believing for so long_

_I'm all out of love_

_What am I without you_

_I can't be too late_

_I know I was so wrong_

_I'm all out of love_

_What am I without you_

_I can't be too late_

_To say that I was so wrong._

The song ended and a DJ's voice came on the air.

"That was Air Supply with _All Out of Love_ going out to Gil from Shana with this message. _I never meant to hurt you, and if you will forgive me, than know that I love you and I trust you with all of my heart."_

Grissom's eyes flew open as he heard the words. She did love him AND trusted him.

The radio suddenly died as a crack of lightening broke the sky. He ran to his room and grabbed his bag from the closet. Threw his clothes in it, then quickly dressed. He watched as the lightening came closer, the thunder booming. He didn't care. Sara loved him and it was going to take more than a mighty act of nature to keep him from her.

He looked back into the house as he reached the door. He couldn't help thinking that the next time he walked in, he would be carrying Sara through the door. He smiled happily, his first time in weeks. Sara loved him.


	11. Ch 11: Manicotti Mud Follies

Chapter 11- Manicotti Mud Follies

Chapter 11- Manicotti Mud Follies

"Man, I haven't seen a storm like this since I was in college at LVU!" Warrick said, coming in the door of Catherine's house.

"Weather channel says it's the biggest storm Vegas has seen since 1932."

Catherine replied, helping Warrick out of his wet jacket.

"Good news is due to the weather, Ecklie closed the lab for the night. We are on standby however in case Brass's guys need help with accidents."

"Yeah especially on the I-15. I've seen so many wrecks on the turnpike. You would think people would learn to slow down. Ah well we wouldn't have a job if not for desperate, idiotic people."

"Heard from Lindsey?"

"Yes this morning. My sister was going to break out the finger paints for the girls to keep them out of the rain. Lindsey loves them so they'll be busy for hours." Catherine said smiling at the thought of her daughter squishing in the paints.

"Cool so looks like we are stuck here together. What are you up for?"

Catherine blushed as a naughty image of her and Warrick flashed in her mind.

"Darth Vader, C3PO, and a whole lotta action. How about Return of the Jedi?" She said trying to hide her thoughts.

"A woman after my heart. Sexy, sophisticated, and addicted to Star Wars. A dream come true." Warrick said wrapping his arm around Catherine.

"Sounds like you got this all figured out. Well I hope your stomach is ready too. Mrs. Anioli made me the biggest lasagna I have ever seen!"

"Ah, make a grown man hungry!"

"Oh damnit!"

Catherine's sudden outburst startled Warrick.

"What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Aniloi went to Florida this morning, and I am supposed to watch Manicotti for her."

"She went to Florida and left dinner cooking? Won't it be burnt?"

"No silly, Manicotti is her white Labrador. And he's outside in the doghouse. I need to go over and get him. He can sleep in the garage on Lindsey's old mattress."

"In this rain you are going for him? Asked a surprised Warrick

"She only lives next door. I won't melt, Warrick!"

"Damn, well let me help at least."

Ten minutes later they finally entered Mrs Anioli's yard. The rain whipped at them. If Catherine didn't know better, she would have thought she was in Florida during a hurricane. Manicotti was so excited to see her, he charged at Catherine and knocked her into the mud. Warrick having to be the hero joined her in the puddle a minute later when his boots slid.

Slowly they made their way back to Catherine's house. Ten minutes later two wet, muddy CSI's and one smore colored dog entered the garage.

"This is the perfect situation. There is no way we can go into the house with all this mud. And I have no clothes in the garage, except some of Lindsey's old dresses."

"Yeah and pink doesn't look good with my hair color." Warrick said with a big smile

"Oh I don't know I think lavender might go well with your eyes." She said wiping dirty bangs out of her face.

"Well I guess we act like adults and do it like this. I will turn around and you can strip to your undergarments, then go outside in the rain. Then when you come in I will do the same."

"Sounds like a plan, but you go first. I need to make sure this dog is tied to the garage door or he will sneak in the house."

"Cool." Warrick stripped down to his grey boxer briefs and went outside to the pouring rain. It was a liberating feeling. He closed his eyes and started running his hands through his muddy hair. A moment later, two seductive hands began lathering his chest and stomach with soap. He could feel his manhood come to life.

"Been a long time since anyone's given me a shower." He said with a smile.

"It should happen more often. Someone needs to get those hard to reach places." Her voice was low and sexy.

"Hmm we'll see about that."

Warrick turned around pulling Catherine into his growing stimulation. Using his thumb to brush off the fleck of mud on her bottom lip, he moved in and pushed his lips over hers. She melted into him. He could feel the soft skin of her back and sides. Her breasts pressed into the hardness of his chest. Her hands came up his sides, she could feel the tiny chill bumps forming.

_ So he's ticklish_

Warrick felt Catherine's hands on the waistband of his shorts. Slowly taking her hand, he moved it lower so she could feel his desire.

"I want you, Warrick." She said a little breathlessly

"Catherine, I want you worse, baby. But I want you to be sure. I don't want to be like Eddie or that clown from the casino. I want to take good care of you."

"Warrick you have been there for me all the times I have needed you. You are strong when I need you to be, and so gentle. Lindsey loves you, and her mom is starting to think she loves you too. I am ready for you, for this. Just tell me when I wake up, you will be at my kitchen table with me drinking coffee."

"I can't agree to that."

Catherine moved to pull back but he held her firmly in place.

"I like milk when I wake up, coffee second."

Catherine laughed and moved up to kiss him again. The rain still pounding on top of them.

Chapter 19- Rain Delay

By the time Grissom got to Las Vegas the rain was at a steady downpour. He had never seen anything like it in his entire Nevada life. The streets were flooded and though he was in a large SUV, he had to be careful not to stall out. He had tried to contact Catherine at the lab to check on everything but the signal was dead.

At 7:15pm he stopped at the Pack and Shop to get Sara some carnations. Grissom had always loved carnations better than roses. The older lady at the register smiled sweetly when he walked up. His hands were full with red and white carnations and a bottle of Dr. Pepper. She carefully wrapped the flowers in three plastic bags and handed him his receipt.

"Be careful in that rain. The worst of the storm hasn't even gotten here yet. I hope those flowers are for a lovely lady you can cuddle up with."

"They are, and thank you." He smiled at her, a renewed sense of happiness, despite the weather.

He turned down Miller Ave, just one small block away from his Sara.

_His Sara_

The two words together brought him butterflies. He saw a black Mercedes with a flat tire stuck in a rain gutter. A short figure sat behind the wheel. Grissom pulled over and ran to the door. A little old lady rolled down the window.

"Are you ok?" Grissom asked.

"I was supposed to be at my daughter's house with this roast. I have been sitting here for an hour and a half, but I am glad to see someone stop."

"My name is Gil Grissom, I work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Can I give you a ride to your daughter's house?"

"Oh that would be wonderful. Can you get the roast too?"

He knew that he should be annoyed at the delay but he thought of his mother and hoped that someone would help her if she were in this situation.

"I'll get it, stay here, you're in a drainage hole, the current is fairly strong."

He quickly grabbed the roast and her purse and ran it to the Tahoe. He came back looking at the water near the tires. It was almost two feet high. Without any hesitation he reached into the Mercedes, picked the little lady up in his arms, locked the door, and carried her to the Tahoe. Then he jumped into the front seat.

"God bless you Mr. Grissom. I thought I might stay there all night."

"It's all right, I'm just glad I came this way. Please call me Gil."

"My name is Vivian, Vivian Marquette. You can call me Viv."

"Well Viv, I am happy to meet you and your pot roast. Now where does your daughter live?"

As it was Viv's daughter only lived three miles from Sara. He pulled into the driveway, opened the door, and carried Viv to the front door.

The woman who opened the door was in tears.

"Mom! Oh my God are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Viv started to laugh.

"I am quite all right. Gil you can please put me down."

Grissom did as he was told, then jogged back to the Tahoe to get her roast and her purse. He was about to say goodnight, when Viv firmly took his hand and led him inside.

"Gil this is my daughter Marie. Marie this is Mr. Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"Noni!" A little girl with the blackest hair Grissom had ever seen, came running at Grissom.

"And this is my grandaughter Margarite. Margarite say hello to Mr. Grissom."

"Hi."

"She stood staring at the man, a puzzling look on her face. Such a jumbled mind for a five year old.

"Margarite, why are staring at Mr. Grissom?" Marie asked.

"Mommy, does his face scratch his little girls like daddy's little one does to mine when he kisses me goodnight?"

Grissom blushed. He would have to trim the beard when Sara gave birth.

_Gave birth?_

Now where did that come from? But he could feel the butterflies churning as he thought of Sara as a mother.

"Actually Margarite, I don't have any children. And my pet tarantula doesn't seem to mind."

"Noni, what's a tera tantula?" She asked trying to say the word the way he had.

"A tarantula is a big hairy spider, my sweet girl."

She thought about this for a minute and then making a face she said, "Ewww, I don't like spiders. But I like butterflies."

Grissom leaned down and smiled at the little girl.

"Most girls like butterflies. When I come back I will bring you a big bright blue and purple one, in a jar."

"To have?" She said with the joy only a child can express.

"To have." He said

Squealing in delight, she ran forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. And then kissed his furry cheek.

"I gotta go tell Harry about this!" She said and ran upstairs.

Grissom felt like a big fluffy marshmallow. He never realized how much he wanted to be a daddy. But he knew that Sara was the mother of his children, and that he wanted to make them as soon as possible.

"Harry is Margarite's favorite teddy bear. She never leaves him, unless it's naptime." Marie said.

Turning to her mother, Marie crossed her arms.

"Mom what happened to you, you were supposed to be here two hours ago?"

"Your Aunt Beatrice called me, and you know how she likes to talk forever. Well I left the house and the rain was pouring. A big truck splashed my windshield and I wrecked into the curb. I was there for an hour and a half before this handsome fella came to my rescue."

Marie smiled at Grissom for the first time. "Thank you so much for helping her. There are so few people in this world that would help. I wanted to go look but my husband's car broke down and he has mine at work."

"No explanations required. I am just glad I could help. I need to be on my way though. Miss. Vivian if you call my cell tomorrow, I will make arrangements to get your car repaired and back to your home." Grissom said smiling,

"You are such a good man. Thank you, I will call you. Are you sure you can't stay for pot roast?"

"Thank you but I have a date. Goodbye and please tell Margarite I will bring her butterfly over next week if that's all right."

"She will be so happy for show and tell at school. Thank you again Mr. Grissom." Marie said warmly.

Grissom headed out to the Tahoe. He checked his watch, 8:55pm. Time to see Sara. The storm clouds grew thicker, the rain still pouring.


	12. Ch 12: Eyes of the Storm

Chapter 12- Eyes of the Storm

Chapter 12- Eyes of the Storm

Grissom pulled the Tahoe into the space across from Sara's. Noting happily that her silver Jetta was neatly parked in space 22. Silently he said a prayer that the next time he opened the door to his SUV, Sara would be his. His hands were shaking and his breathing was a bit quicker. Carefully he pulled the carnations from the back seat and fixed the bag around them.

Grissom ran all the way to the entrance of Sara's building. Once inside he smoothed down his wet curls and ensured he hadn't crushed the flowers. He stepped onto the elevator and pressed 3. When the doors opened he could smell the faint scent of a vanilla candle. He had noted before that Sara loved vanilla scents. She was always putting on lotion, spraying body sprays, and when he worked close to her, he could smell vanilla in her hair.

Walking up to apartment G-322, he noticed the door wasn't completely closed. He gently tapped on the door as it slowly opened. Grissom walked lightly over the threshold, looking around the dully-lit living room.

He recalled the last time he had been there; Sara had confessed the horrors of her childhood. Even then he had managed to stay detached from her. Only going so far as to squeeze her hand. Her anguish had caused a painful burning in his heart and he had to fight to restrain the tears.

"Sara?"

He walked a bit further, quietly calling her name. The next few minutes would go by in a shadowy unrealistic haze. As the lightening lit up the living room, Grissom saw the broken flower pot on the floor. The door on the wall that encased the circuit braker was open; a flashlight lay on the floor. It's light shining dimly as the last of the battery was dying out. Reaching into his pocket he grasped the small flashlight he always carried everywhere he went.

"Sara? Can you hear me?"

A feeling of panic began to creep up his skin as his flashlight illuminated a small crack in the wall, with traces of blood in the broken pieces. Slowly he made his way down the hall to Sara's office and bedroom.

The power was out, but a small candle was sitting on her computer desk. a notebook with some notes were scrawled over the page. Noting nothing unusual in the room, he exited and made his way to her bedroom.

He kept his eyes on the floor; his fear growing as he discovered blood drops on the carpet. Moving carefully around the spots, he slowly entered her room. His light came to rest on a blue t-shirt that said NYU across it. As the light crept onto the bed, Grissom saw a foot, slender with blue glittered nail polish and just as the light moved a little higher, the power was restored.

There in the middle of the bed was his Sara. Then there was darkness.

"Grissom, Grissom can you hear me?"

The voice was far away but it seemed to get louder. He was so thirsty, so very thirsty. He tried to say water but his throat burned as he tried. There was no way to tell where he was. Grissom tried to remember his last thought. His head pounding so loud it nearly drowned out the voice. His body was so numb, so cold, where was he? A man's voice broke through the pounding.

"They found him in the bathroom. He wasn't breathing. Warrick and I have been there. There's so much blood."

The man's voice broke off. Tears thick in his gruff voice.

"His clothes have been taken for processing. My God, what is he going to do without her?"

The female's voice broke into tears.

When Grissom slowly opened his eyes, he saw Brass locked in a painful embrace with Catherine. Brass's eyes puffy and red, but he smiled when he looked down at Grissom.

Catherine grabbed Grissom's hand and cried harder.

"How ya doin Gil?" Brass asked trying to look brave.

Because Grissom couldn't speak he pointed to the water jug on the table. As Brass poured it for him, Grissom realized he was in a hospital. Then looking around as he drank, his pulse began to rise.

"S-Sara? Catherine where is she?"

He didn't know why but he knew that something was wrong. Al entered the room, his eyes also puffy.

"Grissom, you have to listen." Al said his voice rocky.

Listen to what? Where is Sara?"

Grissom could tell how weak his voice has become, but his determination to know where Sara was, couldn't have been stronger.

Al looked at the man he had admired and respected for years. He had to do this, Catherine couldn't hold it together, and Brass didn't know the terms that well.

"Gil, Sara has been hurt really badly. They-"

His voice broke off as he tried to say the words he knew he had to.

"Do you remember anything?" He thought if he redirected his questions, he might be able to come through and say it.

"Hurt badly? What do you mean? Is she ok? I don't remember anything except walking into Sara's apartment. Then I woke up here. Where is she Al? Damnit tell me!"

He was angry and about two seconds from coming unglued. He searched his mind trying to remember what he had seen but it was all a blank.

"She's in surgery Gil, the doctor's has given her very little chance of coming through this." Al said his voice cracking as he finally said it.

Catherine fell apart in Brass's arms. Grissom wasn't sure he heard it right. He said her name, praying that he would wake up. Then the reality of Al's words hit him hard.

"Sara! Sara!! Oh Sara, no I love Sara. Sara!! SARA!!" His voice came harder and louder. His breathing was out of control. Catherine, Brass, and Al tried to comfort him, but he kept screaming her name.

"Sara, oh please don't die. I need you! Sara I need you! Oh my God what have I done to you? What have I done? Sara! I love you, I love you!!"

A nurse came in followed by a figure in a white coat that Grissom thought he recognized. As his world returned calmly to blackness, he recognized the unmistakable face of Dr. James Lurie.

_He stood by the Denali, his eyes focused on her window. From the tree nearby he saw the stranger encased in black. A puff of smoke rose from his darkened lips. Throwing the cigarette to the ground, he made his way up the stairs. He ran after the stranger, but couldn't match the speed. Standing at the bottom of the building, he watched the window. There he saw Dr. Lurie slit Sara's throat, just as he had done to Debbie Marlin. Grissom shouted but no voice escaped him. Dr. Lurie met Grissom's eyes and with a wink he heard those fated words, "I'm still here."_

Grissom woke up suddenly. He could feel the perspiration of his dream. From the corner of his eye he could see movement. Turning quickly he found Greg sitting in the chair across from his bed.

"Greg?"

"Yeah uh-hi Grissom. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" He could tell that Greg was trying to be brave.

"No Greg, I just feel tired." Grissom lied trying to avoid the stirring in his sleep.

He approached the question he had been scared to ask. He couldn't be sure how long he had been asleep.

"H-how is Sara?" He asked, the lump of sadness rising in his throat.

"She came through the surgery. They were able to repair the skull fracture, and set her bones again. She has stitches across her forehead and across her abdomen. Right now the doctors have induced a coma so she can heal peacefully. After that they aren't sure of her prognosis."

Greg has completed the news. He had been in the room for three hours, rehearsing every line. The first twelve times he had barely gotten through it. He loved Sara and was so afraid that she would die. Worse he was afraid of the pain Grissom would go through if Sara didn't make it.

Grissom sat patiently waiting for Greg to finish. The tears stung his eyes. His Sara, his poor Sara was lying in another room completely broken apart and he couldn't even be there to hold her hand. He felt strong enough to hear what had happened but he knew that Greg was having a tough time.

"Where is everyone?" He thought changing the subject to something easier would help Greg relax a bit.

"Brass, Warrick, and Catherine are at Sara's apartment, processing the last of the scene. Nick is sitting with Sara down in room 202. Ecklie and Sophia are running DNA and databases for me. Ecklie wanted to make sure that you and Sara had company. He's been insane the last three days. Demanding results from people, double-checking work, running down our cell phones into the ground. But he has been here everyday to check on you and Sara."

Grissom was a little overwhelmed at the entire situation but then Greg's words struck him.

"Three days? I have been here for three days?"

"Yeah."

Greg's cell rang before Grissom could clear his own confusion.

"Oh great, I told you."

He answered his cell.

"Hi sir, yes he is awake now. Sara is still the same sir. Nick is there. I will be there in like fifteen minutes."

Hanging up he stood and walked to Grissom's bed.

"Ecklie said I have to go and rotate with Sofia so she can get some sleep."

"Ok Greg, thank you for telling me about Sara."

"Your welcome."

Greg turned to go and then walked back to Grissom.

"I'm uh glad you are ok. You have always made me feel like I was worth something and you gave me a shot that no one would have. I couldn't live with it if you had died, it would be worse then losing my own father. Take care, Grissom."

His heart was broken for Sara, for himself, for his team and he still couldn't remember why. He also had no idea what had happened to himself. But he knew he needed to see Sara. Slipping out of bed, he put the robe on that hung on the bathroom door. Slowly he looked out of his room and down the hall. He only saw a man and woman reading magazines in a small waiting room. Grissom looked at the door, he was in, room 312. He would need to ride the elevator. He slipped out of this room, the IV pole rolling behind him. He made the elevators without incident, pressing 2 to reach her floor.

When the door opened there were a lot of reporters, flashing cameras, and people talking loudly down the hall. From where Grissom stood he could see Ecklie and Nick trying to push them back. Looking around he noticed a bathroom a couple feet from the elevator. He carefully made his way to the small room. A few minutes later Brass arrived with a few guys. Ten minutes later, 2 arrests, and a very tight squeeze in the elevator, the hallway was clear. Brass, Ecklie and Nick had left with the nosy reporters.

Finally he stood in front of room 202. He said another silent prayer that Sara was all right and that he could be strong. When he entered the room, he realized his prayer had been futile. Sara lay in the bed slightly propped up. Her face was badly beaten, both eyes swollen and purple. The stitches on her forehead went deep and her hair had been pinned back. Her skin was very pale and drawn. Her left arm in a cast, her right arms covered in bandages. She was hooked up to several monitors and IV's but she appeared to be breathing on her own.

"She looks ten times better than when she came in." A voice said from behind him.

Grissom turned to the eyes of Dr. Lurie. The flashbacks of Debbie Marlin came into his memory.

"What are you doing here?" Grissom asked with discontent.

"I've been her surgeon and physician since she arrived."

"You're a murderer and a coward. I can't believe you're even allowed to practice any longer." The words were almost a hiss.

"There is still more than you know about Debbie and about Sara. In any case, you may stay here for awhile. I will notify the nurses that you are here and not missing. If you want to help her Dr. Grissom, you will need to examine all the facts. She loves you, your name was the last thing she said before she went into surgery."

He walked out of the room, leaving Grissom with chills. He remembered how tough it was to see Debbie dead in front of him. She looked so much like Sara that he couldn't even talk to her for days after. Now here was his Sara lying cold in this bed. The beautiful passion he so loved about her gone like the color in her cheeks. He wondered if she was even dreaming.


	13. Ch 13: Bruise For Bruise

Chapter 13- Bruise For Bruise

Chapter 13- Bruise For Bruise

Warrick rang the bell again and then knocked louder on the door. He knew that Catherine was home. Her car and Denali were in the driveway and he could see the light flashing on her cell phone on the coffee table. The message that he had left. On his way to see Sara he had ran across Catherine coming out of the hospital. Her face was tear stained and she tried to sidestep him. Knowing she didn't want him there was painful. But Warrick wasn't Grissom, he wouldn't walk away and wait for her to decide she needed him. She needed him now.

Walking to the backyard, he was greeted by Manicotti. The rain has stopped temporarily but the forecast promised that more was on the way. He patted the dog on the head and walked into the garage. Luckily the side door was open, giving him entrance to her house. He entered the kitchen and walked down the hall to her bedroom. She lay on her side facing the wall. Her quiet sobs broke his heart.

Without a word he moved to the bed, laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could without hurting her.

The feel of Warrick's strong frame against hers, sent her body into deeper sobs until she was shaking.

"S-s-she could have d-died. We couldn't p-protect her."

He turned her to him. Her wet face pressed into his chest.

"Catherine it happened at her apartment, not some crime scene. You had no way of protecting her."

"And G-Grissom, he found her, he c-can't even rem-rember what happened. H-he will never forgive himself. Oh Warrick. He l-loves her and now..."

She began to cry full force again. Catherine hated herself for being so emotional in front of a man. She prided herself on being strong and kick ass all the time. That had been why she had not answered the door or the phone. Warrick really cared for her and wanted her. Now she just had to let go and he would stay until she stopped. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, the scent of her a comfort to the anger he was feeling too.

Grissom sat in the chair next to Sara's bed. He was so afraid to touch her for fear he would cause further harm. She seemed so delicate but yet her strength was still there. He finally decided to rest his hand on her wrist.

"Sara, It's Grissom. I know you aren't with me right now but I need to tell you that I'm sorry. You see I've been afraid for so long. I pretend that you don't affect me. But I'm just a coward. If I was really even a tenth of the man you deserved, I would never have let you leave the forest that night. Now you're here, what have I done? What have I done?"

He could feel the pain coming through in his voice. He glanced down at her hand. A small chain wrapped around her index finger. Carefully he opened her hand and took the small silver piece from her hand. It was a silver pocket watch, a deeply engraved dragonfly on the cover. He ran his thumb across the word below it.

Grissom

He slowly opened the face. The face was white with silver numbers. A tiny bumblebee ticked around the outside as the second hand. Engraved into the lid were the words that brought Grissom to her apartment.

_ Know that I love you and I trust you with all of my heart. Love you always, Sara_

Grissom read and reread the inscription. He knew now that Sara had planned to be with him at the mill. Something had delayed her, and then she had been attacked.

"I swear to you Sara on my life, on anything that has ever meant anything to me, sweetheart, I will find the monster that did this to you, and I will match him bruise for bruise, scratch by scratch until he pays for what I let him do to you. Hold on for me Sara, hold on...I love you."

With that he kissed the bruised and swollen lips of his world. He took the one thing from his pocket that he vowed never to give to anyone, and placed it into her hand.

"You keep that, Sara. And I will keep this watch as a promise to fix every injury I have inflicted upon you. Stay strong Sara, I will be back."

And with that he walked from the room. He had so much to do.


	14. Ch 14: Strange Revelations

Chapter 14- Strange Revelations

Chapter 14- Strange Revelations

The stranger walked passed Grissom as he was coming off the elevator. Grissom looked very determined but then again he always did. After all he had been watching him for several months. There wasn't much about Gilbert Aaron Grissom that he didn't know. What he didn't know he could find through his sources. He watched as Grissom headed back to his room, then stepped onto the elevator pressing 2 on the keypad. His next stop room 202.

When Grissom entered his room, Brass was on the bed, on his cell. He waved at Grissom as he entered.

"Yeah O'Connor I'll be out for awhile. Call Warrick Brown first if there is any news. Have Nick Stokes meet you at the lab. I'll call you when I leave here."

He hung up and moved to the chair.

"How you feelin, Gil?"

"Better, but what I don't understand is why I am here in the first place. And I still have no details on Sara's attack."

"Sit down Gil, I'll tell you everything. Someone has to, because the details are a bit graphic."

"Seeing Sara was graphic, Jim. I have to know what happened, for Sara, and for me."

"All right. Here goes."

He removed the jacket of his suit, and poured himself a glass of water. Grissom waited patiently, knowing that Brass had a lot to say.

"You entered Sara's apartment somewhere around 9:30pm. Sara had probably already been attacked. According to Nurse Barbara Lansing, you came into the hospital around 10:45pm carrying Sara. She was barely breathing. Both you and Sara were covered in her blood. She was unconscious. The nurse said that you were hardly able to speak. At first she thought you'd beaten Sara but she got that Sara had been attacked and that you had found her. Sara was taken to trauma; the doctor's cleaned you up and then you requested to go to the bathroom. Ten minutes later Nurse Lansing found you unconscious in the bathroom."

"Wait a second Brass, are you saying that I brought Sara in?"

"Yeah. The doctor said if it wasn't for you, she would have died of internal bleeding and kidney failure."

"Wait, how is that possible, I don't remember seeing Sara hurt at all. All I remember is that I went into her apartment and saw a broken flower pot, and the circuit breaker box."

"Well Dr. Robbins thinks that the trauma of seeing Sara hurt that badly shocked your memory. He said sometimes the body can run on pure adrenaline but not store any of what it did."

"Why did I pass out?"

"You had a slight heart attack, coupled with the stress and no food in your system, you were also dehydrated, your body just shut you down."

"I had a heart attack? Sara is almost murdered. What the hell is happening to my team? I mean we just saved Nick. Sara was attacked by that psycho in the mental hospital. I am having cardiac episodes! What the hell?"

Grissom looked around the room as if hoping he was dreaming.

"God Gil, Sara was so bad. I was here when she was brought in. One of my guys was stabbed in the arm. I couldn't believe it was her. She was so bloody; I thought she'd fallen through a glass door. She had broken bones; her lips were split and bruised. Her eyes were the size of golf balls. The only reason I knew it was her going into surgery was her mouth was open and I saw the gap in her tooth. When I went to get another look, I found out it was Sara. You were already in a hospital room, so I called Catherine. Sara had several seizures until they finally calmed her body down enough to repair all the damage."

Grissom looked at Brass trying to hold back the graphic images and tears.

"Gil, Sara will pull through. She is the toughest woman I have ever known. Well about equal with Catherine. We will find this bastard that hurt Sara."

"This guy is all mine! I will rip him limb from limb." Grissom said, his teeth clenched tightly.

A sudden horror came to Grissom's face.

"Oh dear God Jim, she was attacked was she...?"

"No, the SART kit came back negative. This guy was all about the violence. He didn't sexually assault her."

"It suggests revenge. This isn't some random attack. This guy had it in for Sara, and I am going to find out why."

"Uh that might be hard to do pal. The doctor's want you here for observation till next week at the least."

"Forget it! The longer we wait, the more this guy gets away with it."

"Gil, we aren't sitting around here. Ecklie locked down the lab, he won't let anyone in without a special pass. All the cases on hold are being worked on from Phoenix. Warrick and Nick are at the scene daily, and I have armed guards everywhere I can think of that pertains to Sara. Greg is running the DNA lab and Sofia is handling all phones calls and paper work. That old weapons shed in the back, he converted into a bunk. He isn't permitting anyone to leave the lab aside from Warrick and Nick."

"Conrad Ecklie?"

"Yeah, he is really sweating this after all that has happened this year. He even threatened to fire Hodges when he called his mom for her birthday. He's even impressed me. Course that could be for his own selfish reasons."

"Where is Catherine?"

He sighed and rubbed the little bit of stubble on his chin.

"Ecklie made her go home the night she was here. She's really taking this hard. Warrick has been there when he can. She won't talk to anyone else. But look you need to stay here until they are ready to release you. If you get sick while out there, you will be here longer and Sara needs you."

Brass had said the very thing to make Grissom come to his senses. Sara did need him.

"All right Brass, but I call the shots from here. I want a meeting with Warrick, Nick, Greg, Hodges, Robbins, Archie, Mia, and Bobby Dawson, and even Conrad. Send them all here tomorrow at noon. I also want a laptop with an uplink for Codis and the other databases. I need access to the internet and email. Any updates go directly to my phone, email, or instant messengers."

Brass made out the list. Ecklie knew that once Grissom had the details on Sara, he would want to work from the hospital. It was Brass's job to get a list of what he wanted.

"Ok anything else?"

"Starbucks, I need a vanilla bean frappucino in the worst way!"

Brass laughed, so relieved that Grissom was acting normal for once.

"I am a VB frap man myself, I'll get it all to you tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to go, I have to meet O'Connor. We found a Toyota in the ditch ten miles from Sara's. It's going to the lab."

"All right thank you Jim. You're one hell of a cop but you're an even better friend."

"Aw don't tell me a bum ticker is gonna turn you soft?"

"No way, science still prevails. Can you also ask Warrick to come by this evening, and can you hand me my cell phone I have a call to make?"

"Sure, that reminds me I had Nick go to your place and pack you a bag with some stuff. And also I snuck in a friend of yours."

Brass reached into the box by his chair and pulled out a familiar container.

"Moses! Daddy missed you!" Grissom told the tarantula with a grin.

"See you later, Gil."

Brass left the room with a smile, talking to himself as he entered the elevator.

"The man has a 37 year old girlfriend and a tarantula for a son. Just doesn't get any better that."

"Yes this is Gil Grissom calling for 707-555-1926. Recipient's name Olivia Grissom."

"Dialing please hold."

Grissom waited for his mother to answer the phone. The relay operator came back.

"Hello this is Olivia, go ahead."

"Mom, it's Gil. How are you? Go ahead"

pause

"Gil, it is so nice to hear from you. I am fine. Just got finished in the garden, the petunias are coming in nicely. go ahead"

His mother's cheerful demeanor even through the voice of a relay operator, made him smile.

"Your garden is so beautiful, always. Mom, I called to tell you that I am in the hospital. I am fine, I had a mild heart attack. Go ahead."

He almost hated to have the operator send it but he knew that being honest with her was always the best. When his father left, his mother hadn't tried to sugarcoat it, or hide the truth. She told him that he had left them and probably wouldn't be back because he was in trouble with the police. So even though it was hard, he knew he needed to tell her.

"I will be on a flight first thing tomorrow Gil, you hang tight. Caller has released the line."

He thanked the operator and hung up his phone. He hadn't counted on her being so spontaneous so soon. There was nothing he could do but call her back and get her flight time. Talking Olivia Grissom out of something was like talking a pitbull out of a steak. He redialed the number and waited for her reponse.

"Gilbert I won't hear any talk about me not coming. I will be there. Go ahead."

"Ok mom I won't try to talk you out of it. Please email Jim Brass at he will pick you up from the airport. I love you and I will see you tomorrow. Go ahead."

pause

"You must be sick if you aren't fighting me. I will email Mr. Brass. Goodnight sweetheart. Caller is ready to hang up."

He hung up the phone and laid his head back on the pillow.

Ten minutes later he was met by the eyes of Dr. Lurie.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seems you ask me that a lot. I came to check on you. And check your heart monitor."

"I don't want your help." Grissom said facing the window.

"Look I know what you think of me and I know the evidence says what it does. I can't change that. But I am still the top surgeon in Las Vegas and I fixed Sara Sidle on that operating table. You may not trust me as a man but under my care, Sara will recover."

"Oh come off of it! You just want to help Sara because she reminds you of Debbie! Hell I had trouble separating my feelings for Sara when I saw her lying on her bathroom floor."

"Sara does look like Debbie, but if I killed Debbie, then why didn't I let Sara die? She was in really bad shape when you brought her in. Another hour and she would have died. No one would have blamed me. But I saved her, because I am a doctor and because I owed it to you and the memory of Debbie. I didn't kill Debbie, the evidence just looks that way."

"The evidence doesn't lie Doc."

"I couldn't kill Debbie, I loved her for God's sake! Could you kill Sara if she was with another man? Yeah I was mad that she ended it for a younger guy none the less, but I couldn't kill her. I have spent every day since her death visiting her grave. I've ran and reran the evidence in my head. You don't trust me and you have every reason not to, but there is more to the story then you had heard or uncovered."

"I didn't uncover anything else because there wasn't anything else."

"Really? Let me help you out. You found a bracelet with the initials JC on it, a skull engraved on the back. The same skull that is tattooed upon the breast of your own Sara Sidle. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow."

Lurie walked out, Grissom's jaw still wide open in shock.


	15. Ch 15: The Song of Life

Chapter 15- The Song of Life

Grissom awoke early that morning. He was up even before Nurse Thatcher came to check his vitals. When she arrived she was surprised to find that he had showered and dressed.

"Mr. Grissom where do you think you are going?"

"I am just tired of sitting in that bed. I am going to be working from the room so I want to be dressed accordingly."

"You are supposed to be resting. Don't think I didn't tell Lola about your meeting in here today. You get one hour and if not I am coming in here to throw everyone out. This is a hospital."

She walked out of the room muttering to herself. Grissom smiled at the white haired lady. He knew she was a tough woman who was used to taking care of people. Checking his watch, he noted that there was still two hours until everyone would be arriving. There was a stop he wanted to make.

Leaving the door to his room shut, he walked to the elevator, making his way to room 202. Grissom couldn't explain why but he had a feeling that today was the day Sara would awaken. As he slowly came to her room, he saw the blue light flashing over the door. Doctors and nurses were rushing back and forth.

"Get me a new IV or we're going to lose her!"

So much confusion, Grissom moved to the window of her room. There were doctors surrounding her bed. Sara was shaking violently. He could feel his heart beating faster. A scene flashed through his mind.

_"Open the door"_

_ "I can't I don't have the right key."_

_ "Just open it."_

_ "Don't you move a muscle. I will grind you, __  
__ you bitch. You hear me?"_

This time though Grissom wasn't looking into the eyes of a disturbed Adam Trent and Sara didn't know that Grissom was just on the other side of the door. He banged on the glass as he saw Dr. Lurie standing over Sara with the heart paddles. He wanted in that room more than he wanted his own life. As the first shock came from her body, Grissom slammed on the glass with his fist.

"Sara, don't die on me! You can't do this to me. You can't!"

Shock number two flatline again. Grissom knew that he was going to lose the one thing in his life that held his soul. He did the only thing he could think of, running to the half opened door, he began to sing as loud as his voice could carry.

"I'M ALL OUTTA LOVE I'M SO LOST WITHOUT YOU, I KNOW YOU WERE RIGHT BELIEVING FOR SO LONG. I'M ALL OUT OF LOVE, WHAT AM I WITHOUT YOU? I CAN'T BE TOO LATE TO SAY THAT I WAS SO WRONG!!"

Two big orderlies carried Grissom to a chair outside of her room. Grissom fought as hard as he could but he was still weak. A hand reached him from behind.

"Gil."

When he turned around he saw the tearful eyes of Catherine. He didn't think he just felt. In front of Sara's window, he wrapped his mighty arms around Catherine and cried. He knew at that moment that he had lost Sara. He would never be happy again. There had never been such anguish in his entire life that he had felt more. Catherine so moved by the pain of the man, lost all her emotion and just held him as tight as she could.

When Grissom opened his eyes, a sweaty, tear stained Dr. Lurie stood in front of the door. Grissom could only react.

"You BASTARD! You let Sara die. You let her die!! I should kill you right here. Right on this floor that smells like cleanser just like Debbie's bathroom."

Grissom's hands were locked around the collar of Lurie's coat. The two big orderlies moved to pull him off.

"Don't touch him!" Dr. Lurie cried out.

"Gil, let him go." This time it was the voice of Brass.

"You can't help Sara from jail, and besides we have a suspect."

Reluctantly Grissom let go of the cringing doctor. Catherine moved to put her arm around Grissom. From a weak voice behind him, Dr. Lurie quietly said.

"She's not dead."

Grissom heard but he wasn't sure that he had heard right. More than anything he was afraid that he would turn around and be wrong. But he had to.

"She had a slight cardiac episode due to the massive amount of internal bleeding she suffered. We brought her back on our last attempt."

Grissom didn't wait to hear anymore, he raced into the room and kissed Sara's hand and face.

From the hallway a still shaken Dr. Lurie said, "It's funny when he began signing to her, it was like she had new hope. I have rarely seen a patient come back on the third attempt. She really does love him."

"And he loves her, so you better watch your back Doctor Lurie." Catherine said following Grissom to Sara's room.

Grissom postponed his meeting to stay with Sara in her room. Brass and Catherine went to have lunch in the diner across the street. Although Brass did have a suspect, he didn't want Grissom being drained further.

Grissom spent the better part of the day telling Sara about the team, entomology news, and new vegetarian recipes. At some point he had dozed off next to her. A warm hand covered his and woke him from his peaceful sleep.

"Sara?"

He opened his eyes to see his own eyes looking back at him. He smiled at the sweet face of his mother. Carefully getting out from next to Sara, he hugged her tightly.

Signing

_"Mom, how was your flight?"_

_ "Don't talk to me about anything until you tell me what has been going on with you."_

_ "I had a mild heart attack brought on by stress. I will be fine. You didn't have to come."_

_ "Don't talk to me with angry hands Gil, I can still take you over my knee. You remember the time I caught you kissing that young lady in our basement?"_

_ "Mom, I wasn't kissing her, I was trying to practice CPR."_

_ "Naughty boy don't lie to your mother. Especially when I can tell this young lady here about your erection in church."_

Even though they were silent and they were alone, he was still very much embarrassed. Olivia wasn't above humiliating her sometimes aloof son. She kissed his reddened face. He was slightly trembling and she knew why he hadn't wanted her there.

_ "You love her."_

_ "More than Spencer loved Hepburn, and more than Bogey loved Bacall. I love her mom, I almost lost her."_

_ "She will come back to you. Just give her a reason to come back."_

Grissom loved his mother. He so desperately wanted Sara back so he could introduce his mom to her.

_ "Mom, let's go back to my room for a minute. I want to get you a suite at the Luxor for your stay here."_

_ "You will do nothing of the kind. I will stay at your house."_

As he leaned over to kiss his mother's face, three orderlies began moving stuff around in Sara's room.

"What are you doing?" Grissom asked concerned.

"We have a direct order to move Ms. Sidle to your room, sir."

Grissom turned toward the door. The smiling face wasn't what he expected.

He noticed the gift he gave Sara had fallen to the floor. Picking it up he again laced it through her fingers and headed towards the door.

Smiling at the figure in the doorway, Grissom said, "Thank you, I need her to be with me and I need you to understand it."

"I do, Gil. See you later."

Watching the elevators close, Grissom took Olivia's hand and followed Sara's bed to the first room that was their's together.


	16. Ch 16: Cold Tone of the Dial Tone

Sara was moved to Grissom's room

Sara was moved to Grissom's room. It was much harder than he had anticipated. He found himself waking up in the middle of the night, getting out of bed just to see if she was breathing. What he feared most was his release in three days. The doctors were impressed with the tests they had run on him. Even though they had said another week, they had shortened the time.

Grissom was brought everything he needed to work while he was laid up. Warrick had brought Sara's case file and Grissom began to read the horrible details. The details of a carefree girl in college, an evil man that had nearly taken her life and the tattoo he had left upon her skin. He had also requested the file on Debbie Marlin. He had gone through everything and there was no sign of anything off the mark. So the file had been put aside. Since Sara had been brought back, he hadn't seen the saddened eyes of James Lurie. Grissom really couldn't blame the man. He had accused him of letting Sara die, then threatened to kill him. But no matter how much he regretted his actions, Debbie's face kept running though his mind.

The morning of July 18th, Grissom was still asleep when his cell phone rang. Checking the ID, the number was from an unknown source.

"Grissom"

"Sara Sidle will never belong to you. I will finish what I started. Cross me again and I will kill you, Gil Grissom."

The phone went dead. Grissom's heart began to race. He looked over at Sara who was still the same. In his heart he knew the only way to protect Sara was to get out of the hospital. Grissom called Brass.

"Jim, it's Gil. I just got a call from Sara's attacker. He obsessed with killing her and me too if I get in the way. I can't risk people being hurt over this. Get down here as soon as you can."

Brass had agreed and called several of his contacts in the FBI. This was a high profile case and he wanted top people assisting his guys.

When Brass arrived at the hospital, Grissom was dressed. His suitcase packed and all the lab equipment disassembled.

"Gil, what are you doing?"

"Leaving the hospital, Jim. I can't stay in this room, watching Sara suffer and have her attacker on the loose. I told the doctor the situation and he agreed to let me go as long as I came by everyday to run my tests. I want Sara's room guarded by two men, strong men with guns. "

"Well once you make your mind up, I know you ain't gonna change it. Also there is a man staying with your mother. Arrived on the scene last night."

"What? Who is he? Is she ok?"

"Tony Castelli of Brooklyn, New York, 64 years old. Retired engineer. Been dating Olivia Grissom for two years. Strongly resembles Cary Grant."

"Wait a minute, you are saying my mom has been seeing this guy for two years and I didn't know it? And now he's in my house?"

"Yeah, I stopped by last night to check on her. I got some of the basics from them and the rest I found in our database."

"I gotta get out of here, my life has changed so drastically within a few months. I have no idea who I am anymore. Please take care of Sara, Jim, she's all I have."

With that Grissom made his way to the front desk to check himself out. Forty-five minutes and a Vanilla Bean Frappucino later, Grissom pulled up in front of his townhouse. When he walked inside he could hear a man's laughter. He entered the entryway of the door, slowly peaking into his living room. From what he could see, Tony Castelli was every bit the Cary Grant that Brass had described. He used sign language flawlessly and Olivia seemed enchanted. From what he could tell of the conversation, he was telling her about his stay at Buckingham Palace, and stumbling through dances with the queen herself. Grissom slowly entered the living room.

Signing

_"Gil what are you doing home? I thought you were going to be out for three more days."_

_"I need to work mom and I was worried about you, but it looks like you have been taken care of."_

_"Gil let me introduce you to Anthony Castelli. I met him in Manhattan when I did that art show a couple of years back."_

"Gil it is nice to meet you. You can call me Tony." The man said speaking out loud.

"Tony it is nice to meet you. Mom, Brass said you have been dating for a couple of years. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I love you son but when it comes to love a mosquito has a better clue. Tony and I spend time together when he is in California. He just happened to be in Las Vegas for the next couple of months so I invited him over."

Grissom fell a pang of jealousy. It had been only he and his mother all the while he was growing up. It was hard to accept that she wanted another man in her life. But Grissom knew what resisting love could do to you, the loss was even worse. He would give the man a chance for his mother. If she truly loved him then Grissom would rest easier.

"Tony you are welcome to stay here in the guest room. I don't expect I will be here much but I am appreciative that she doesn't have to be alone. Would you like to get together for dinner tomorrow night? There is this place on the strip called Tokyo Tom's, the chinese food is the best in Nevada."

Olivia felt her eyes water. She always knew that her son was one of a kind but this frosted the cake. He was willing to give this guy a chance for her. She smiled and kissed his bearded cheek, then signing she indicated that dinner would be perfect.

After Grissom had brought all his stuff in the house, he headed to the lab. As he approached the main door, two armed guards stopped in front of him.

"Can we help you sir?"

"Yes my name is Gil Grissom, I am the night supervisor for CSI."

He flashed his badge and the guard called someone on his cell. Within a moment he was granted access to the building. Ecklie met him at the door.

"Gil what are you doing here?"

"I was called by Sara's attacker this morning. I am here and I am on this case. Tell me what you have Conrad. You know that I can't be away from it."

"Come to my office, please."

They entered his office by way of the side hallway. Grissom sat across from Ecklie, his patience growing thin. As Ecklie went through papers, Grissom spoke up.

"I wanted to thank you for getting Sara moved to my room. I've rested easier the last few days knowing I could be there if something happened."

"Look Gil, I won't pretend that I knew about you and Sidle. This lab has a policy about supervisors dating their subordinates. As head of this lab it is to my discretion the things I permit to happen. Reviewing yours and Sara's history I can only say that whatever has been going on between you has been kept out of the lab. Your handling of her evaluations, raises, and reprimands; have remained fair and unbiased. I broke up your team because of a decision that built evidence against you. But this lab and its people respect you and work hard for you."

"What are you saying Conrad?"

"I am giving you back your team as well as giving you lead on Sidle's case. You have the labs full backing on anything you need."

Grissom non-chalantly pinched himself. Ecklie had never cared about anyone above himself. But he recalled when Nick was kidnapped and buried that Ecklie had done all he could to get the lab to pay the ransom. Grissom was intrigued at the turnaround but he didn't have time to investigate. He couldn't say that he fully trusted Ecklie's motives but he would take what was being offered.

"Thank you Conrad."

"Now let me fill you in on what has been going on. We moved things around to get a team from Phoenix to work the day shift and handle the cases. Brass called in the FBI at my request to head up security and move forward with apprehending this guy. Warrick and Nick have been working the scene and have their own section of the lab cordoned off. Mia and Hodges are working under Sanders in the DNA lab. Nothing comes in or goes out without his approval."

"Greg will love that. What else?"

"Catherine has been on leave but I reinstated her yesterday. She and I have been running data and supervising the different departments. Sofia is now days supervisor."

Grissom looked shocked at this revelation.

"Don't worry Gil. Catherine wants back under you and suggested I give the job to Sofia. She will still keep her pay and her extra vacation time."

"Catherine is a fantastic CSI, I will be glad to have her back."

"We apprehended a suspect that was the driver of the car in the ditch. Sara's possessions were found in the back seat, his shoe print was in her apartment. After researching the path of shoes prints, we discovered he didn't enter her room. We found another shoe print in there. This guy left no DNA, hair or fingerprints anywhere. It's like she was beaten up by a ghost."

"I need access to the USM files. Warrick brought me Debbie Marlin's file but there are some photos I sent down at the end of the case."

"I can get those for you this afternoon. Why do you feel that Debbie Marlin is related to Sara?"

"According to a source, there was a bracelet in her box that resembled a tattoo Sara has. The Marlin case was unsolved because we didn't have enough evidence to convict Dr. Lurie. I need to compare the photos."

"Ok well I expect you want to meet up with Nick and Warrick at Sara's apartment. I expect to be kept informed and keep in mind that if this case is jeopardized in any way, I will have to remove you from it."

Grissom left Ecklie's office and headed toward the Denali. Ten feet from the door Grissom was hurled backward. The Denali had exploded into flames. Brass who had just arrived ran to Grissom lying on the ground.

"Gil are you all right?"

"Yeah five more steps I would have been killed!"

Brass was relieved to see only minor scratches on Grissom's face.

"This is Jim Brass, I need a bomb squad and the fire department and the LV crime lab. Send as many units as possible that are in a five mile radius."

"It's getting personal, this guy is out to kill everyone near Sara. But even if it means my death, I will send this guy to hell."

Brass rose and helped Grissom off the pavement. Grabbing his keys to the Tahoe he headed to Sara's. No one tried to kill him and get away with it. There was coldness in his eyes, he hadn't felt that kind of hunger since he had found a dead baby outside of its parent's house. Reaching under his shirt, he ran his thumb over the cold steel of his gun. One bullet was all he needed.

From behind the stranger once again turned to follow. The explosion had been categorically executed. A puff of smoked seeped out of the window into the smoggy Nevada air. It was almost time.


	17. Ch 17: Chasing the Golden Gate

Grissom pulled up to Sara's apartment

Grissom pulled up to Sara's apartment. His mind was still foggy from the explosion. When he got to Sara's door, his stomach felt queasy. He was instantly relieved when he saw Nick and Warrick. Nick who hadn't seen Grissom at all since he entered the hospital was overcome with emotion. He only intended to shake Grissom's hand but his relief got the better of him. A moment later he had Grissom locked in a hug in tears.

"It's ok Nicky, really."

"Man, Grissom I thought we were going to lose you and Sara." He said wiping his eyes.

Warrick just smiled behind Nick. He was also feeling better seeing Grissom out of the hospital. Grissom had given Warrick the shot that no one else would. He had also stopped Warrick from being blackmailed from a relentless judge. There wasn't a man that Warrick ever respected more.

"I want you guys to be on the lookout. My Denali was blown up in front of the lab, twenty minutes ago. I got a call at the hospital from a guy who threatened to kill me if I messed with Sara. We need to all be careful."

"Geez Griss what the hell is up what that?"

"Someone has an obvious obsession with Sara. I believe that the attacker is the same guy that raped Sara in 94. The difference is rape is typically random, or meets a certain type. I think this guy is someone from Sara's past, maybe an ex or someone that was infatuated with her."

"That would explain the rose on her bed."

"Rose?"

"Yeah there was a rose placed near Sara's right arm. A single rose, in fact it was unusually red."

"Wait a second." Grissom opened the file in his bag.

"Yeah here it is, a white rose was found in Sara's apartment the night she was raped. And look at this, the rose matches the tattoo on her breast. There is a number on it."

"Possibly the number of victims he has had?"

"No, I think it's a significant number."

"Wait a minute, you are saying that Sara was raped in college and was now attacked by this guy?" Nick said looking confused.

"Yes Nicky, I told Warrick that no one was to know until I told them, out of respect for Sara."

"Yeah I gotcha but damn that makes me think about this case differently."

Grissom's cell rang it was Brass

"Grissom"

"We found traces of C4 and a timer fixed to your radio. The killer must have underestimated your time in travel."

"Brass somehow I don't think that bomb was meant to kill me, only send me a message. I think this guy is watching me to see how far I will get."

"Well just the same I have guards at your house and extra at the lab."

"Good I will rest easier knowing my mom is protected while I am out of town."

Nick and Warrick looked at Grissom in surprise.

"Where are you going? I thought the doctor said you need to have tests." Asked Brass.

"He did but I need to follow up with CSI in San Francisco. This is crucial to this case."

"Gil, you are a stubborn bastard, but ok I will watch out for Sara and your mother."

"Thanks Jim."

The phone rang as soon as he hung it up. It was Ecklie.

"Grissom."

"Hey I got the file you asked for. Um, I also got a call from Southwest Airlines to confirm your flight to San Francisco. What's the deal on this?"

"I am going to meet with SFPD. Sara's family is there as well, I need to tell them in person what happened to her."

"Normally I would decide against this, you are just out of the hospital, prematurely I might add but giving the explosion early, I am inclined to think you will be better off away from Vegas. But I want you to take Catherine with you."

"Done. Thanks for the file. I will get it in awhile just leave it in my office."

Grissom hung up the phone.

He crushed the cigarette at his feet. This had been one part he hadn't anticipated from Gil Grissom. His plan was still delayed but he could lay low for a few days till Grissom came back. The explosion had not impacted him like he expected either. There were still things he didn't know. Walking down the stairs of Sara's apartment, he headed to the hospital where he would watch and wait.

Grissom returned late to his house that night. He had finished with Nick and Warrick who no longer needed him for processing. Filled the Tahoe with gas. Grabbed some snacks for his trip, and stopped by Page Turner Books to get a new entomology book. The author Tom Jager was highly rated.

At 10pm after he had checked on Sara and grabbed a bagel at the coffee shop, he headed home. The two cops smiled as Grissom walked up and let him know that all was ok. Grissom entered the house with an unmistakable aroma in the air, mom's cinnamon rolls. No one made them that buttery or that gooey like he loved them. A note was taped to the fridge.

_"Gil, I thought you may need a treat after your day. Check the oven. Mr. Brass came by to tell me you were leaving town for a few days. Tony and I will remain here if that is all right. When you come home perhaps we can go to dinner then. I love you Spiderman!"_

_Love, Mom_

Grissom smiled, Spiderman was his childhood hero for obvious buggy reasons. When he was 11 she had bought him a Spiderman costume complete with a matching lunchbox. Over the years he had carried everything from bugs to lunch to CSI equipment in that box. Now he used it for little tokens that he kept throughout his life. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt when he realized that he was supposed to have dinner with them the following night. He would have to postpone.

Quietly he headed to his bedroom. A faint glow from a candle illuminated the guest room. What he saw on the bed made him smile. Tony lay on the bed on his back, Olivia with her head on his shoulder and Grissom's stuffed dragonfly under her arm. Sometimes she seemed so childlike, but even Grissom himself felt at a loss when it came to her intelligence levels. He blew out the candle and made his way to his room. He turned on the radio to a late night station that played slow songs.

_Look into my eyes - you will see __  
__What you mean to me __  
__Search your heart - search your soul __  
__And when you find me there you'll search no more ___

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for __  
__You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for __  
__You know it's true __  
__Everything I do - I do it for you_

"Oh why do these songs seem to come on at the worst times?" Grissom said to himself, feeling the tug on his heart.

_Look into your heart - you will find __  
__There's nothin' there to hide __  
__Take me as I am - take my life __  
__I would give it all - I would sacrifice ___

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for __  
__I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more __  
__Ya know it's true __  
__Everything I do - I do it for you_

Not wanting to hear the rest of the lyrics he already knew, he shut the radio off and finished packing. Stripping down to his boxers he climbed into bed. As he began to feel the wave of sleep wash over him, he softly whispered.

"I won't give up until I make this right Sara. I love you."

_"What difference does it make? I'm still fired."___

_"It makes a difference to me."___

_"I have a problem with authority. I choose men who are emotionally __  
__unavailable. I'm self-destructive. All of the above."_

_" What do you want from me?"___

_"I want to know why you're so angry."_

_She rowed the boat harder than her arms could move. They ached and were heavy like anchors but still she kept on. The water was so dark, so horribly dark. She couldn't give up now; she couldn't lose him not like this. On the horizon she could see the rain heading her way. It didn't matter no; if she died trying to get to him then it wouldn't matter. She had never felt such great love in her life. The waters of darkness seemed to engulf her but she wouldn't give up._

The flight to San Francisco was short. Grissom noted that he had only made it to chapter 2 when the plane touched down. Dismissing his lack of reading progress as stress, he threw the book in his backpack. Catherine's flight would arrive that evening as she had to rearrange cases. The car he rented was a black Toyota Celica, standard with a sunroof. Grissom had always loved a car with a stick but the lab always bought SUV's for practicality so he drove the Tahoe and the now demolished Denali.

The drive into the bay area was beautiful. All along the coast was salt water and Grissom suddenly felt home sick. Pulling into the SFPD, Grissom noticed that everyone there drove sports cars. Nick would be in heaven. He walked into the front door and asked the receptionist to talk to Detective Nacomas. He was told to wait and sit in the lobby.

The office was smaller than it looked and pretty well kept up. A hooker was sitting handcuffed to a desk. Some punk in a tank top with at least twenty tattoos was threatening to get a lawyer for police brutality. All in all it wasn't much different from Vegas.

"Gil Grissom?"

"Yes, Detective Nacomas?"

"Call me Freddy please. I hear you're working on the Sidle case. I was new on the force then. It was one of my first scenes and my first dead body. I was 24 then."

Freddy ran a hand through his platinum colored hair, remembering how he had cried when he had seen Sara.

"I wanted to run the scene with you if I could. I am told that the lead CSI on the case died of cancer three years ago."

"Yeah a lot of guys dying of that these days. Come into my office and I will answer any questions you have."

Grissom walked into the office. There were several commendations on the wall. A pennant hung over the door that said Los Angeles Dodgers and a few pictures. The last one was of a young Nacomas and Robert Cavallo.

"I had forgotten that Bob worked for the SFPD at one time."

"Yeah he's a great guy. Best damn chief in the business. He spends a lot of time out on the lake now."

"Glad to hear it. He retired from the LVPD just this past year."

"So I heard. You still got James Brass heading up PD over there?"

"Yeah been a cop for a long time."

"Tough as nails that bastard is but he's one hell of a cop. You tell him Freddy Naco says hello."

"I'll do that. Now can you talk me through it."

"This is what I can tell you...

_A young Nacomas entered the apartment. Nothing was out of place anywhere. He found it odd that a college student would keep such a neat living quarters. He certainly had never been that way. His partner Bill Dano stood in the hallway backing him up. He approached the bedroom and saw the woman in the bed. What bothered him the most was the blood everywhere. He almost thought she was dead. She was naked and drenched in blood. Thick bruises circled her thighs and hips. Her lips were gashed and there were several cuts all over her chest. There were rope burns on both wrists but no rope could be found. The young girl had given up a fairly good fight and was rewarded with her life. The other girl they had found in her car downstairs wasn't that lucky. The paramedics arrived quickly on the scene. What struck the young cop so much was the newly made tattoo upon her breast. It was evil and the girl was its victim._

"So Sara was still there when you arrived. And all of the blood was hers?"

"Yeah she was pretty torn up. This guy really went at her. I swore we would find DNA in her vaginal opening but CSI said she was clean. In fact no DNA was found at all."

"The tattoo was done that night? You're sure?"

"We found the needle that was used to create it. The ink still fresh."

"And at the angle the tattoo was drawn, you determined he sat over her head, holding her down to create it."

"Yeah and in fact she was found to be unconscious when he did it. That was a mystery to us."

"Was there anything to indicate that this guy had been a repeat offender?"

"No, we dug hard into finding this guy but all the evidence ran cold. Oh sure there were several rape cases after that but no one with a tattoo. In fact, there was this guy that was just exonerated a couple weeks ago. The girl was raped and beaten with a tattoo, but the artistry was sloppy. Ms. Sidle was the defense's witness. Based off her testimony, they found him not guilty."

"Detective Nacomas I want to thank you for your help. I will be in San Francisco for a few more days and may need to retain your services again. You also might get a call from a Catherine Willows, she is my partner on this case."

"I would be glad to help in any way I can. That Ms. Sidle is a tough girl, I would love to see her now."

"Thank you. I'll be in touch."

Grissom left the police station feeling that he hadn't accomplished much. His stomach told him that it was time to be nourished. He looked at his watch and saw that there was three hours till he had to meet Catherine at the airport. Driving down the street he found a restaurant called Golden Gate Chinese. He picked his bag up from the trunk and headed inside. He opted for the buffet and after filling his plate with sweet and sour chicken, pot stickers, and coconut shrimp, he reopened Sara and Debbie Marlin's file.

The pictures of Sara were like a slug to his chest. He only wanted to hear Sara's voice, to kiss her and promise he would never let her be hurt again. Then there were the haunting pictures of Debbie's dead body. As Grissom turned over a sheet of paper, he found a photo stuck to it. It was the photo from her jewelry box. He noted that she had several bracelets from her frequent lovers. There in the very last row was a bracelet with Sara's tattoo. Lined in red rubies and small black stones were three small skulls.

Grissom's heart began to beat faster. Quickly rummaging through his bag, he found his magnifying glass. Upon closer inspection, he found that the skulls were an identical match to the photo in Sara's file. That led Grissom to two conclusions, either Lurie had attacked Sara or Lurie hadn't killed Debbie after all. He quickly picked up his cell.

"Warrick, it's Grissom. I need you to find out where Dr. Lurie was when Sara was raped in 94. I also need you to get into the evidence locker and find Debbie Marlin's bracelets. Call me back as soon as you get the information. I also want you to call Brass and have him put a tail on Lurie. He may be a danger to Sara."

"I'm all over this Griss. I'll call you when I get done. Hey by the way they took Sara off the ventilator today, she's breathing steadily on her own."

Grissom felt as if he might cry.

"Thank you God. Keep an eye on my girl, Warrick."

"Hey I will if you keep an eye on mine. She's still a little shaken."

"I'll take care of her. Talk to you later."

Grissom disconnected from Warrick and made himself a second trip to the buffett. Then he placed a call to his second destination.

"Yes I need to reserve two rooms from tonight through the 17th."

All the official business was normal for him but what he had to do next was going to be tough. He hoped that Catherine would be able to help him. He still had an hour and a half before he picked her up.

_From the back booth he watched Grissom eat his chocolate pudding. He knew where to stay and where to go from here. He stood up leaving the 5 tip on the table and headed to the door. Grissom rose at the same and nearly knocked him over._

_"Excuse me." He said pretty well distracted._

_"My fault entirely, sir. Excuse me."_

_With that he walked from the restaurant. A smile on his lips. His first words with the famous Gil Grissom, the day was showing promise._


	18. Ch 18: Skip Jack Tom

"Did I mention I hate to fly

"Did I mention I hate to fly?" Catherine said as she walked over to Grissom.

"Really? I like it; especially the take off. Most people hate to fly because they're scared of crashing, but the possibilities are remote."

"Thank you for that information Mr. Space Cadet." Catherine said hoisting her backpack on her shoulder.

After they had gotten her suitcase and a cup of coffee, they headed to Grissom's rental."

"Sweet ride. I am surprised you chose a car like this. You strike me as the pickup truck guy on your day off."

"Do I? You know the more I talk to you guys the more I find out how many ideas people seem to have about me." Grissom said pulling out of the parking garage.

"Grissom you are such a private person. Even I don't know that much about you, and you and I have been friends for ten years. I mean I didn't know that your mother was deaf, or that you like sports cars. I didn't know you played poker in college or even that you knew sign language. And if I didn't know any of that, then people like Sara don't know any of that either."

"I suppose I have done a good job of keeping my life out of work, but it's not really intentional. My mother being deaf is not something I think about mentioning. To her and I, it's normal. We communicated through sign language and lip-reading but in our house that too was normal. You wouldn't tell Warrick that you and your mother talk verbally to each other, it's really a given."

"Well you have to open up to people every now and again. Yes that makes you vulnerable but it also makes you human. We all love you. Just knowing the little that we do. Hell you spend so much time behind that microscope that you don't even know the people you work with! Do you know that Nick sold his sports car? When you and Sara were in the hospital he thought you would die, he gave half of his money to finance the Entomology department's arctic beetle study at UCLA."

"He did? He's such a good kid!"

"Greg has a son who is five named Evan. He lives in Reno with Greg's mom. Brass's daughter Ellie finally got into rehab and is now counseling at the same place for kids in trouble. Al's daughter Gina gave birth to twin girls last month; he is a grandfather for the first time. Ecklie is dating an administrator from the Mirage and it's getting serious. And did you know that Warrick is Samuel L. Jackson's cousin? And that he and I have nearly been intimate?"

She hadn't meant for that last part to slip but she felt comfortable with it. Grissom sat in silence for a moment and then began to laugh.

"Wow I really am out of touch. Do you know that Greg has a picture of Evan in his locker and that I assumed it was a nephew? Brass never talks about Ellie anymore after last time she was in trouble. I knew that Al's daughter was expecting but twins? That is fantastic. I walked in on Ecklie kissing his new dame in his office. And I knew that Warrick was Sam's cousin. He and I saw Star Wars Episode II together. The last one though isn't a complete shock after the night you and I kinda slept together."

"There's always been something between us; even when I was with Eddie. He understands me without telling me how to live or being there too much or not enough. I love him, Gil."

Catherine covered her mouth as if the words were foreign to her. She hadn't even said it to herself before. Her stomach filled with butterflies and she smiled at her own admission.

"Warrick is a great guy and he loves Lindsey, Cath. Go for it with him don't hold back. I've nearly lost Sara because I am such a stupid fool. But she makes me feel so alive and without her I feel so cold and hollow all the time. I've never understood suicide in all the years I've worked scenes, but the thought of losing Sara makes me understand why people can't go on."

"In my entire life I have never seen two people that are so right for each other and so determined not to make it right. She'll wake up Gil and when she does, you have to be HER Grissom, hold her as much as you can and let her go when she needs it. And for God's sake have sex already! The tension is killing the rest of us."

Grissom laughed but he was absolutely red with embarrassment. That, he thought, was all planned out.

They pulled outside the Inn. Grissom looked at the enormous lighthouse on the beach. There was always something that drew him to them throughout his life. Helping Catherine collect the bags, they headed for the front desk. When he walked in and removed his shades, the lady behind the counter looked at him in utter shock.

"It's you! Gil Grissom! Lord have mercy, you are delicious!"

Grissom looked at Catherine, his eyebrow raised.

"Have we met?"

"Land sakes, no! But I feel like we have. My name is Ruby. I am head desk clerk here. Sara has told me so much about you, but in the newspaper clipping you didn't have a beard."

Grissom smiled. He had no idea who the woman was but if Sara had discussed him with her, he was loving her already.

"You'll have to excuse me, is this your wife?"

Grissom smiled at Catherine, who in turn had a sarcastic response.

"Honey, no one but Sara could ever put up with him. I am Catherine Willows, Gil's partner from Las Vegas."

"I was looking for Laura Sidle, Ruby is she available?" Grissom asked.

"One second, Tom is helping her plant her garden."

She went out the back door, while Grissom and Catherine waited. A moment later a red-headed version of Sara walked through the door. She had a tiny smudge of dirt on her face and Grissom had the urge to brush it off.

"Mr. Grissom, I am Laura Sidle."

"Please call me Grissom everyone does. I wanted to speak to you about Sara."

"Sara? Is she in trouble?"

"No, but there is something you need to know." Grissom said gently.

A man with salt and pepper hair, and a mustache walked up behind her.

"Tom this is Grissom. He was just about to tell me about Sara."

Grissom noted that even without the man touching her, there was a close intimacy between them.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Come out to the gazebo."

"Laura I will wait in here if you need me dearest."

Catherine hung back as well.

They walked out to the gazebo. He sat next to her not wanting to give her any news except Sara was ok.

"Well where to start? I am a criminalist at the Las Vegas police department. I am also Sara's supervisor. A little over a week ago, I found Sara in her apartment unconscious. She had been beaten pretty severely."

Laura's mouth dropped open.

"Sara? Oh God, she she's not-"

"No she survived it. She's at Desert Palm Hospital recovering."

"Oh my God Sara, but this can't be possible she was just here. Who did this? Who hurt her?"

"We are working on finding out. That is why we came here. My partner and I are going to stay here for a couple of days. Anything you can tell us about Sara during that time will help immensely."

Laura looked into his eyes. She knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Gil Grissom was more than just Sara's supervisor. Not only did he worry about her, he was pained for her.

"Ruby, Tom, and I will tell you whatever you need to know." She swallowed hard, fighting back tears.

While Grissom was talking to Laura, Catherine called Warrick.

"Hi Sunshine." He said when he answered.

"Sunshine huh? What if it had been Nick or Greg?"

"Ah well you see, they don't have this number, and besides all that I have you in caller ID. How you doin?"

"Well Grissom and I made it to the Inn where Sara's mother lives. He's out talking to her now. Have you been by to check on Sara?"

"Yeah and funny thing is Lurie hasn't come back yet. We've had cops at his house and nothing. Grissom told me that the tattoo on Sara's chest is identical to the bracelet Debbie Marlin owned. If Lurie is out to kill Sara, he's keeping a safe distance. Sara is holding her own, still asleep though."

Catherine found it odd that he would say "asleep" rather than in a coma but when you came down to it, Warrick loved Sara like his own sister.

"So when are you coming back?"

"Aww you miss me Warrick?" She said teasingly.

"You know I do actually. I miss waking up next to you." He said like a little boy.

She had spent most of the last two weeks in her bed. Sara's attack had really hit close to home and she felt responsible. Warrick had spent most of his free time in bed with her. Sometimes they would watch movies other times they would just lay in the dark and talk about whatever came to mind. They still hadn't moved to the next level since their erotic moment in the rain. Neither seemed to mind this though, it was intimate enough just being together. It was something that Catherine had never had with a man before. Most men looked at her as a sex object or an idiot. Warrick saw the spunky, strawberry blonde, mother who had kicked ass and taken no prisoners from the first time they met. The only other one who respected her that way was Grissom.

"We will be back by Tuesday if all goes well. Tell Nicky not to get used to parking in my spot."

"Yeah I'll clean his clock and set him straight. Oh I almost forgot, we got a partial print from the trigger in Grissom's Denali. Greg and Mia are still processing it. It may lead us to a suspect."

"That's great I'll tell Grissom."

"Cool I'll talk to you later then baby girl."

"Love you, bye."

She hung up the phone and from two different states the reaction was completely identical. Mouth hung open in pure disbelief, then a slow smile forming from the lips. The next level had just begun.

Catherine watched as Grissom and Laura came up the path. Her hand wrapped around his forearm. They were both smiling. From the rock Catherine sat on she could see Tom secretly watching the strange man. She knew that he couldn't make sense of Grissom.

"Time for a little damage control." Catherine said to herself. Casually she walked up to Tom.

"I'm sorry I had to call work, didn't get time to properly introduce myself, Catherine Willows." She said reaching out her hand.

He took it and smiled sincerely at her.

"Thomas Adams, but please call me Tom."

Turning her attention to Grissom, she crossed her arms.

"I can't believe how much Sara looks like her mother."

"She's got the same spark too. Sara has been like my daughter since she was born. I used to run a skip jack boat from Widow's Peak to Libby Island. Laura loves to sail. Well I knew the first time I saw those girls that they belonged to me. I was just a young man then and Laura and her then husband took her to sail for her birthday."

"Really, I always got the impression that her husband was bad news."

"Oh he was, but he wanted to portray the image of the loving husband and father. Sara was three months old then. But I knew David Sidle and I knew that he was a bad apple. He got drunk and passed out on the deck. Laura was so embarrassed by that scum of a man. She made me take them back. Well before I had him hauled off the boat, I told Laura to bring Sara sailing anytime, free of charge. And she did as often as she could."

"So you've been around all that time? And when times were bad she ran to you."

"Yes but I never was indecent with her or made my feelings known. We sailed together for five years. Ah I'm sure folks in town saw her with me, but no one liked that SOB much. So no one ever said anything. I was happy, Sara loved the boat, and Laura got to leave her troubles behind for awhile. Then one day she stopped coming around. I found out from Ruby what Laura had done to protect herself and Sara. We agreed that it was best if Sara stayed with her and her daughter Claudine."

"Wow, so you essentially have been her father then?"

"I tell you something, when Laura came home she was a wreck. There was hardly any trace of that beautiful vixen from the boat. Sara was fifteen when her mother came home. Now some girls might have withdrawn or even hated their mother for that absence. Sara loved her mom and no matter how bad things got, she never gave up. Laura knows that."

"So you two never got married."

"No, Lord knows I have always wanted to but I think in the back of her mind she doesn't want to be tied to any man she can't walk out on. Though I know that she would never leave me, I respect her choice. It works for me. I bought Marion Marina when Mr. Marion died. The area picked up and I made a good deal of money even now. I have a ranch where I raise horses and a house on the beach. Because of my associations, Ruby and Claudine's cooking, and Laura's garden, the summer season at the Inn is booked a year in advance. Things are good here. Now you and this Grissom fella are here and I tend to wonder why."

"Tom, Sara was attacked in her apartment in Vegas. She is in the hospital in a coma. The cops wanted to call Laura and tell her but Grissom felt he owed it to her family to do it in person."

"Why would a criminalist want to do the duty of a cop?"

"To be honest, Grissom is in love with Sara. He was the one that found her. He brought her to the hospital and the stress made him have a heart attack. He has barely slept for worrying about her, and two days ago someone tried to kill him. There is nothing that is going to stop that man from doing what he can for Sara."

Tom pulled the ball cap off his head and ran a hand through his hair. Then placing it back on his head he turned to face Catherine.

"I like this Grissom guy. Now I have something to tell you about Sara. It goes no further than you and I. I believe it's one reason she came to visit when she was here. It starts out like this..."


	19. Ch 19: Solitude Stolen

She was getting closer to the boat now

_She was getting closer to the boat now. The waves were persistent but she kept rowing. His eyes were locked on hers. It was only a guess as to where he was going but she knew she had to keep at him. She could hear crying on the wind, she had to hurry. Suddenly out of nowhere a mighty wave rose in front of her blocking her view. She knew that if she stayed in the boat, drowning would be inevitable. Quickly she dove into the water, feeling the wave crash upon her. When she surfaced her boat and his were both gone. He was gone now and she was forever alone._

_"I have a problem with authority. I choose men who are emotionally __  
__unavailable. I'm self-destructive. All of the above."_

_"Why?"_

_"Leave it alone"_

_"No Sara"_

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"I want to know why you're so angry."_

The tear streamed down Sara's face. She was still alone in her darkness. The stranger leaned over and brushed the tear away.

"In taking revenge, a man is but even with his enemy, but in passing it over, he is superior."

He stared at her as if seeing her for the first time, but he knew that the face of Sara Sidle had burned in his mind since he found out. Things hadn't gone as he had planned but his day was coming. He was so close to her now. He wished he had the strength to do it now but he had to wait. Carefully he checked for people in the hall and silently slipped out.

Catherine and Grissom were invited to dinner by Sara's mom. She was quite charming and lively. Tom seemed to understand Grissom's purpose and warmed to him. After a filling dinner of fried chicken, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, biscuits, and blueberry pie, Ruby showed them to their rooms. Bidding Catherine goodnight, Grissom walked the hall to his room. The view from his window was breathtaking. He had a clear view of the ocean, and the lighthouse was close enough to see inside the top.

He removed his shirt and pants and sat on the soft bed. Thinking of Laura and what Sara had told him of her, he didn't see the broken woman that she had been. It brought him to images of his own mother. Dialing his home phone, Tony answered on the third ring.

"Tony it's Gil."

"Ah Gil, how are ya?" His New York accent was shining through.

"Good, I made it into San Francisco today. How's my mother?"

"She's evil that's what she is."

Tony laughed and Grissom realized he must have gotten hit for his comment.

"All right I'm sorry, she's good. Say some guy dropped a package off for ya at the dawr. It's kinda big and almost impossible to lift."

Grissom's eyes went big. Something wasn't right. He wasn't expecting anything and if it were for the lab it wouldn't be delivered to his house.

"Tony, how long has it been there?"

He laughed again but Grissom could tell it was at his mother.

"Sorry, I guess about an hour or so. It's here in the living room. I asked the guy to put it in your room but he seemed in a hurry. No problem though."

"Tony listen to me, get out of the house right now! Don't ask questions. Just get out now! Take my mother with you. Don't scare her but it may be a bomb. When you get to about 5 miles from the house, call me right back, now go!"

The calm demeanor remained in tact but Grissom was petrified. Luckily, Tony did as he was told and promised to call Grissom back.

Grissom raced to Catherine's room as he dialed Brass's number. Catherine answered in shorts and a tshirt. She looked at him confused when she saw him on the phone.

"Brass! It's Grissom. I need you to get the bomb squad to my townhouse quickly. A package was just sent there. I told Tony to get my mom out of there but it doesn't look good."

"I'm on it Gil. I'll call you back."

"Damnit! This bastard tried to kill Sara, then me, and now my mother. I'm through playing games Catherine. I will kill this guy with my bare hands!"

Catherine had never seen such anger before. All his self-control was gone. He began pacing and cracking his knuckles. Ten minutes later his phone rang.

"Gil, it's Tony we made it out. Passed some cops on the way out. Your motha wants to know if you're ok"

"I don't know I have to wait till I found out what's going on at my house. Listen call 555-0252, ask for Nick Stokes. Tell him who you are and that I said for you to be put up in a hotel. He'll take care of it. I'll call you in the morning. Kiss my mother for me and tell her I send my love. There was silence as Tony signed to Olivia."

"She loves you too and she said not to worry aboud her. She's gonna be ok with me. And she will be I'll take carra her."

"Thank you Tony. I really mean that. Talk to you tomorrow."

Grissom hung up, feeling better than he had. Another ten minutes passed and Brass called back.

"I hate to have to tell you this pal, but the package was a bomb. It was on a timer set to go off if the box was opened prematurely. It was set to detonate at midnight so no one would be the wiser. Luckily we had Briggs out there and he was able to disarm it."

"Oh thank you God. Any leads?"

"We pulled over the delivery truck. The kid said that the package was delivered to the center late. He was on his last delivery so he agreed to deliver it for the guy. The suspect is described as a male Caucasian, 5'8, 140 lbs, brown hair, sunglasses driving a red Pontiac Grand Am. The kid from the delivery truck is with a sketch artist now. We'll find him Gil."

"Keep me in the loop Jim. This is my family we are talking about."

"Will do. Talk to you later."

Brass smiled as he hung up the phone. Sara was now part of Grissom's family; it could only get better.

When Grissom hung up he decided to go walking on the beach to clear his head. This was too close for comfort. Sure Grissom had been on the receiving end of mad men before. He had been attacked twice in the lab, knocked over the head with a wrench, nearly blown up trying to save Nick, and sent numerous people to jail. But this was a different kind of evil. Everything he loved was being attacked. He walked around the beach watching teenagers making out in the sand and couples enjoying the sunset. The tide had come in and the sky was clear. An hour later Grissom made his way back to the Inn. The uncontrollable desire brought him to Catherine's door again. When she opened it, the look in his eyes gave her chills.

"Grissom what is it?"

He moved dangerously close to her.

"Dance with me, please."

"What? Grissom, you just had a heart attack, came out of the hospital early, your truck was blown up, your mother was in danger tonight, Sara was attacked and you just found out that Sara's mother loves you. And now you want to dance? Now?"

"I need this Catherine. I need to get my mind away from it all. I have never felt so alive as when we danced in your house. Trust me when I say, I need it. Get dressed and follow me."

Catherine shut the door behind him so she could change. Rolling her eyes she grabbed her leotard pants and a dark blue tank top. When she opened the door he stood there in a black tank top and baggy jeans.

"Who bought you that wardrobe? You never wear anything other than slacks and buttoned down shirts."

"I do take time off Catherine. The other is just professional. But don't think that I miss the way you and Sara dress. I am a man after all."

This revelation left a look of shock on Catherine's face. Grabbing her arm, he yanked her to the main doors of the Inn. They got into his rental car and drove twenty minutes down the coastline. Finally they came to an old boardwalk beach house. It was spacious and had a large deck. The ocean waves breaking on the shore. Grissom opened the trunk and grabbed a small boombox from his bag.

"You are full of surprises. All right I'm ready."

Walking onto the boardwalk, Catherine looked around while Grissom set up the stereo.

"I found this movie with some great dance scenes in it. It's called Shall We Dance."

"Oh yeah Richard Gere."

"Yeah him too but I love Susan Sarandon!" He said with a slight flush.

"Yup full of surprises."

"Anyway I bought the soundtrack so we can dance to it."

"I have the same one at home and I agree it's a great beat. Do you remember your moves?"

"I think I can manage."

The music started and the lyrics sang strongly.

_When marimba rhythms start to play__  
__Dance with me, make me sway__  
__Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore__  
__Hold me close, sway me more_

They started slow at first but Grissom soon showed that he was only interested in advancing. The dance became faster.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze__  
__Bend with me, sway with ease__  
__When we dance you have a way with me__  
__Stay with me, sway with me__  
_  
_Other dancers may be on the floor__  
__Dear, but my eyes will see only you__  
__Only you have that magic technique__  
__When we sway I go weak_

His body grinded into hers. Moving faster and harder with each pickup of the tempo. His eyes seldom left hers and his expression was that of a desperate man.

_I can hear the sounds of violins__  
__Long before it begins__  
__Make me thrill as only you know how__  
__Sway me smooth, sway me now___

_Sway me, take me__  
__Thrill me, hold me__  
__Bend me, ease me__  
__You have a way with me___

_Sway (sway)_

Catherine could feel the sweat on her brow. The harder she tried to gain her control the harder he seemed to steal it. He was creating moves that she hadn't taught him but were brilliant, sexy, and passionate.

_I can hear the sounds of violins__  
__Long before it begins__  
__Make me thrill as only you know how__  
__Sway me smooth, sway me now__  
__Make me thrill as only you know how__  
__Sway me smooth, sway me now__  
__Make me thrill as only you know how__  
__Sway me smooth, sway me now__  
__Sway me__  
__Sway me__  
__Sway me now_

As the song came to it's dramatic close, Grissom dipped her below him. When he helped her to her feet she felt lightheaded. Gaining the first moment of control that she had had in minutes, she looked at him. His brow covered in sweat too.

"What the hell was that?"

"I was dancing. I messed up on the second advance sorry about that."

"Sorry hell?? Who are you? Because you are NOT the same Gil Grissom that collects bugs and would rather have a tooth pulled than a jimmy. What the hell is going on?"

"I've been practicing. Look you said it yourself five years ago, that I wrapped myself in crosswords and microscopes. Nick called me insensitive. Warrick practically knocked me out because I pissed him off. And Sara herself told me I had no feelings. I'm tired of that. I love all the quiet things I used to do alone. But damnit Catherine, you guys ruined that for me."

"Sorry Grissom but-"

"No I mean you ruined me because you care. I can't go back to being the simple quiet scientist anymore. I almost lost Sara, nearly my life, Nick, my team, my mom almost and now I have lost my solitude. So yeah you'll find out that there is more to me than just bugs."

"Welcome to Earth Gil Grissom, we come in peace." She mocked giving him a Vulcan salute and then a big hug. She was surprised when he tightly wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Catherine for never giving up on an old fool. It's a good thing I'm in love with Sara and you with Warrick, or I might consider matrimony."

"Like I told Ruby, no one but Sara would put up with you!" She hugged him again and kissed his cheek. Then they began walking back to car.

When he opened the door, his cell phone began to ring.

"Grissom"

"You may have escaped the explosions but they are nothing compared to what I will do to Sara after I kill you. Do you know that her flesh tastes just like vanilla cream? Goodbye Doctor Grissom."

And then Grissom heard it, the mad laughter of a maniac followed by an explosion. Gripping the phone he listened intently and then it died.

"We have to get back to Vegas right now. I know who our suspect is."


	20. Ch 20: The Lucky Star

Grissom wouldn't say much about the suspect he had in mind

Grissom wouldn't say much about the suspect he had in mind. Because he had never done this before, Catherine knew that there were serious contingencies riding on it. When they reached the Inn, Grissom began packing but Catherine stopped him.

"We are both exhausted. If there's anything wrong Brass will call us. Call him up and give him the suspect's name."

"I can't I don't know his name but I know the laugh."

He still continued to pack but seeing the exhaustion in Catherine's eyes and feeling his own, he agreed to stay. Sending Catherine to bed, he called the airport and Brass. There would be no sleep for him tonight.

Catherine awoke the next morning to a clear, sunny day. Checking her clock she noted that it was 7:30am. She got up, showered and dressed then she made a quick call to Lindsey. After telling her that the only tattoo she could have was from Cracker Jack boxes, she picked her bag up and walked to Grissom's room. She knocked on the door and when he didn't answer, she walked in.

"Aww Gil!"

Her words fell on deaf ears as she realized he was gone. A note and a set of keys were on the nightstand.

_Catherine, I have to go back. I am too helpless this far away. I left Vegas to find out who Sara's attacker was and tell her mother. But when I called Brass he said that they had a guy in custody that would only talk to me I changed your flight to 11am. I left you the rental car and took a cab. There is a lot to be done. I owe it to myself to get things right._

_Grissom_

She slipped the keys into her pocket and made her way downstairs.

"Good Morning Catherine." Tom said smiling.

"Tom"

"Grissom still asleep?"

"No he left last night to Vegas. He may have a lead on this guy that attacked Sara."

"Laura will be glad to hear that. Come and have breakfast."

Catherine's stomach talked for her. She was ready to eat.

Grissom walked into the station at 4am. He hadn't slept in nearly 48 hours. But the prospect of finding this guy was all the energy he needed. Brass met him in observation room 3. O'Connor sat at the table with a young man who couldn't have been older than 21 or 22. Grissom's stomach clenched when the guy looked directly at him, as if he could see through the one-way mirror.

"Tell me your name."

"I told you, I won't tell you anything. Bring me Gil Grissom and I will tell him and only him."

Frustrated O'Connor walked out and into the room they were standing.

"So you don't have a name. How is he a suspect?"

"We set up surveillance cameras in the hospital and also around Sara's apartment. You know the bad guys always return to the scene of the crime. Nick and Warrick reviewed the tapes and found him in both places, several times. Here's a brain bender, Dr. Lurie has been seen around her place too. This kid has followed him on numerous occasions. So we set up a sting. Seems he likes coffee and cigarettes, so we placed Officer Barnes at Papalini's Corner Market. When he came in we arrested him. Hasn't talked to anyone since we picked him up except to say that he wants to talk to you."

"Any sign of Lurie, Jim?"

"No he disappeared last Tuesday from the tapes, no sign of him."

"Let's see what this guy is hiding. Let me go alone."

When Grissom opened the door. The guy looked up surprised to see him. There was such an odd familiarity to him. His hair was dark brown and matched his eyes. He was slender but had a solid build and he had two hooped earrings in each ear.

"What are you doing Dr. Grissom? You weren't scheduled to return to Vegas for another two days?"

Sitting down eyeing the person in front of him, he tried to collect his thoughts.

"Who are you?"

"Someone that knows a lot about you. For now you can simply call me Nichalo."

"Nichalo, that's Greek."

"You don't have to prove your intelligence level to me. In my eyes you have far surpassed that of a normal man with a college education. So let's get down to what you want to know."

"Good, I like straight answers to start with Nichalo. And let me put it clear right now, any games and I will leave you to Captain Brass and Detective O'Connor."

"I find your need for control understandable despite all the negative aspects. I will tell you to start with that I am not the person behind Sara's attack, nor am I trying to kill you."

"If you know me as well as you claim, then you know I'm a scientist and that I follow pure evidence not conjecture. So maybe you want to give me some hard proof."

"Another reasonable request, I have been watching Sara's apartment for the last two months. I also know about her house in Locutus Falls. The night of her attack, I myself was attacked and knocked out. If you look at my scalp, you will see the scab still healing."

"Do you know who attacked you?"

"No, it was from behind. When I regained consciousness I was behind a dumpster on McQuimby Avenue."

"Nichalo are you aware that stalking is illegal? Just your own admission gives me the right to have Captain Brass charge you."

Nichalo smiled and when he did Grissom felt chills run across his skin. The smile he had fallen in love with six years before was now stolen identity from the boy who sat across from him.

"Dr. Grissom you won't put me away. Because inside your scientific mind, you have already decided I am innocent. You won't put me away because of her because you love her. You must realize by now that the same heart that beats for Sara beats for me because of who I am."

Grissom swallowed the hard lump in his throat. The room felt like a freezer. The eyes of the boy never left Grissom's.

"You- your.."

Grissom couldn't make his words come together.

"March 10, 1984 Nichalo Gustav Santoppolis was named by his father in the Greek Orthodox Church in Maui, Hawaii. February 27, 1984 Khulani Aaron Sidle was killed along with his father when their car cascaded off a cliff into the ocean."

When he heard the name, he knew.

"But Khulani didn't die that day nor did his father. Khulani was taken from his mother to Maui and renamed Nichalo. The baby's mother was told he was dead but he was just across the ocean." Grissom finished.

"As I said your intelligence puts you higher than most men."

"And you are Khulani. And Laura is your mother."

"Skew a piece of evidence by a hair and get the wrong conclusion, but mount the evidence on top of itself and skew the evidence into correction."

Grissom's mouth dropped at the sound of his own words. And he knew to his core that he had been wrong.

"Laura Sidle is my grandmother. Sara Sidle is my mother. And you just came that much closer to destroying all your theories about me."

"That isn't possible, Sara would have to have been 16 years old at the time."

"Correct. This isn't a story of correct choices or who ended up with whom, but search that brilliant mind of yours, you know it's true. I've been to the hospital, I've seen her."

Grissom without another word left the room. Brass waited at the door as Grissom walked out.

"Gil?"

"I have to get outta here, more damn pieces of the puzzle. I don't know who this kid is but something won't sit right with me if I turn him away."

Grissom looked through the glass and to his surprise Khulani was standing at the glass looking right at Grissom as if he could see him. With a swift movement, he raised his hands up and through sign language said,

_I just want to help my mother._

Khulani turned back to the table and sat down. It was as if he was living somewhere else. Those eyes looked so deeply into his. He knew now beyond any doubt in his mind that this boy was Sara's son.

"Jim, are you holding him on anything?"

"No, just waiting on you buddy boy. What's your plan?"

"If you let him go now he may disappear. I need to know Jim. I need to know for Sara, for me, and for our future. If he is indeed Khulani Sidle, then I need to make sure he is well taken care of."

"I hope you know what you're doing. We still haven't been able to trace where the package came from that arrived at your house."

"I have a theory on that too. Look release him, let me get out of here and get to work on this case."

"All yours, Gil."

Grissom waited in the hallway until Khulani walked out.

"Like I said, you're intelligence exceeds that of many."

"I want to tell you a few things and then I want you to tell me what I ask. This may be important to this case."

"I'm not hiding anything, Mr. Grissom, you may ask of me what you want."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes, last night before I was picked up but I would enjoy some coffee."

"I second that. All right Java Junkie's down the street."

They walked into the crowded coffee shop. Grissom ordered his usual Vanilla Bonkers Frappucino, Khulani a Triple Shot Mocha Express. When Grissom tried to pay, Khulani cut him off with a credit card to the smiling high school girl. A credit card was highly unlikely for a kid his age but Grissom let him pay without another word.

Finding a table on the less crowded patio in the back, Grissom continued to stare at this new boy.

"All right first things out of the way. You will stay with me at my townhouse in the spare room. If you need money I can give you some to help you along so you aren't on plastic. Since Captain Brass has released you to me, I am responsible for you, so if you leave I want to know it."

A smile crept across his lips.

"The father figure that never was. No Dr. Grissom, I do not need your money. I actually have my own bank account and credit cards. I have been staying at a hotel but will take you up on your offer of sharing a house with you. I agree to your terms of telling you when I am leaving but I reserve the right to tell you my whereabouts. Young as I appear to you, I have lived on my own since the age of 15 and do not require a chaperone."

"Fair enough but if you get arrested you stay in jail. I only do this once."

"Deal."

"By the way please call me just Grissom. I haven't used the title of doctor since I was lecturing in college."

"Ah yes the place you first met Sara."

"It doesn't amaze me really that you know a lot about Sara, frankly if you're her son, I would expect that you would work to get information. My question is how do I fit in the picture? You seem well-versed in knowing things about me."

"When you strive to learn something, your vision isn't black and white, nor is it enclosed. In researching whom my mother is, you became a starting point. She came here upon your request. She stayed her for you."

"You're one hell of a mystery. Ok let's start this at the beginning. Who is your father?"

"My biological father was Garrett Mason. He was 17 years old when he was murdered. The man who claimed to be my father was Arthur Santoppolis."

"So when you say the man who claimed to be your father, you must mean that you were deceived throughout your life?"

"You are correct. Look, I need to make a phone call. I'm going across the street but I will be right back."

Grissom feared that Khulani might leave and he wouldn't get his answer but a moment later he walked back to the table. Just then his cell phone rang.

"Grissom?"

"Yo man it's me DP."

"Hey Disco, glad you got my message. Will you be available tonight? I'm going to need your help with something."

"I gotta spin tonight but I can get Squid to fill in for me. What time?"

"Eight?"

"Cool, meet you in my office then?"

"Sounds good, thanks."

Grissom hung up the phone and could tell that Khulani was interested in the call.

"Disco Placid is an old friend of mine. I think I may have a lead in the case."

"That's really spectacular. Sara is doing well. She is healing better than expected and they think it's only a matter of time before she wakes up."

Grissom felt a slight pang of jealousy in his gut. He had called the hospital too but to hear someone else say what he knew made him a little insecure.

"So let me tell you what I know Grissom. Some of the information is still unknown to me, though there is one person that knows everything. It's my fault I didn't listen to the words he offered."

"I take it you'll explain him later?"

"Among other things."

"I'm listening."

"I will start with my life at 15 and then fill you in from there. February 27th 1999 I walked into the house of my grandmother and found her dead on the floor. She had been shot. There was a key that she kept on a chain around her neck. I was to get this key upon her death. The key went to a safety deposit box at the bank in Honolulu. When I was a boy she had put my name as beneficiary of the box. She also told me that I might be in danger if I ever returned home and the shutter was down. When I arrived home, the shutter was down."

"So what did you do?"

"I took the key, kissed her goodbye, and collected a few clothes and possessions and the 2000 in cash she saved for emergencies under the stairs. Then I ran and didn't look back. I sheltered myself for two days in a friend's basement. By the third day I was in Honolulu. I emptied the contents of the box in my backpack and left. That night I stowed away on a fishing boat. I slept in a small locker underneath the ships main deck. However, on my way to smuggle food I was captured. The man named Oscar Malarkey captained the small ship and decided I could earn my keep. I learned later that he too had left home young and it was another guy who helped him. He wanted to repay the favor."

"So you came where? To California?"

"No, that's where I was headed but never got there. Larkey gave me a job on the boat and anytime someone asked he called me his son. I lived on the open seas for three years and never opened the contents of what was in the box. I decided that whatever was in there couldn't be any better than what I was doing."

"So you're living on the ocean, catching fish, your grandmother is murdered and you don't even want to know what the box contains?"

"This might be hard for you to grasp Grissom, but I loved my grandmother. I hated the person who killed her, but family is always the first suspect or the first victim. She knew it was a possibility that she could die prematurely so she wanted me cared for. I left that behind and the evil with it."

"Did you ever read any of the contents?"

"Yes, Larkey died of cancer in my third year. He was the only father I had known. It was then that I realized I must leave the boat and make a life somewhere else. The night before I left, I emptied my bag on the table in my room. It was everything I needed to know about my life before I became a Santoppolis."

"And the information on Sara?"

"All there. A man had written letters to my grandmother for years. It told her all about Sara and her life. There was a letter written to my father from David Sidle about the payment my father was paid for taking me to Hawaii. My original birth certificate was in there with my real name. A note from my grandmother to me that said she had found out not too long after my arrival that I had been kidnapped. She contacted a man named Tom and explained what had happened. It was his request that my grandmother keep me for everyone's safety."

"So you were raised by your grandmother and your father?"

"No, he ran away with a French diplomat when I was 3. On a charter flight to Paris, the plane crashed and he died."

"I see, so how did you find Sara?"

"I was in Vegas with a friend. At the time Kyle and I were homeless but always on the road in a van. I read everything I can. I taught myself to read and I have read great works of authors throughout time. Something else that interests me is local newspapers, so I picked one up. Sara was the CSI on a case for a rape victim. The husband had told the paper that she had been crucial in finding the attacker. The writer also listed her picture."

Khulani reached in his back pocket. Pulling a laminated object from the fold, he handed it to Grissom.

"I remember this case. The woman's name was Pamela Adler, Sara got really emotionally attached to the case. The husband had given the article to the paper and my boss Robert Cavallo gave them the picture. It was good for them politically."

"Indeed it was. After that I sent Kyle on his way and I stayed in Vegas. Lake Meade has local fishing companies so I worked on the docks for two years."

"You've been living in Las Vegas?"

"Yes mostly in bunkhouses. But then I moved on. In that time I was able to get to know her. I read many books on forensic science, entomology, and crime. I never approached her though."

"Khulani, I'm a little overwhelmed at all that you're telling me. The strangest part is that I believe you. If you know anything about me, then you know it's nearly impossible for me to believe anyone."

"The only truth comes from the heart. If you believe me it's not based scientifically or because I am selling you with words. It's because you feel it. Feelings are deadly in science but not in philosophy."

"Some things can't be hidden regardless of the mask."

"Again you are correct Grissom. I am willing to take a DNA test but there is something more that was in that box, it's something only she and I possess. According to a photo left by my grandmother, a star was burned into Sara's ankle."

"What does that mean?"

Khulani removed his sock. On his ankle close to his foot was a star deeply branded into his flesh.

"Where did that come from?"

"I do not know. I have had it since I was a boy. My grandmother called it my "lucky star" In the contents of the box is Sara at age 19 with her feet drawn up and on it is a tiny star. Grissom, a boy on the island was murdered because he had a tattoo of a star on his ankle. The day they murdered my grandmother, I am certain I was the one they were after. Do you understand now why I have lived in the shadows?"

"All right, this is a lot to digest for one day. Let's go get your things from the hotel and we can go to my house."

"I am in agreement, yet first I wish to visit Sara. You will want to know about that and the reason I know sign language. The world for you, Grissom, spins tighter than you realize."


	21. Ch 21: The Web

She was caught in the current, tumbling and rolling through the water

_She was caught in the current, tumbling and rolling through the water. This time was different; she seemed to be swimming easily through the currents. Her head was soon above water and suddenly he pulled her into his boat. His smile was genuine and his boat was fast. She wouldn't wash up on shore this time. He had saved her. The skies were clearing._

_"I need you"_

_"How can I help?"_

Grissom and Khulani arrived at the heavily guarded townhouse. The room was much as his mother had left it. Her little touches everywhere. He was thirsty so he went to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Grissom opened the door to heaven. One of his mother's many talents was baking and she had taken advantage of his absence. Inside were brownies, fudge, and a fresh pan of baked ziti. A smile formed on his lips as he closed the door.

"Why do you smile that way?"

"My mother has been staying here. And if she made baked ziti then she made-"

His voice broke off as he discovered the large plastic container on top of the fridge. When he opened it, it was, as he knew it would be. The biggest, caramel apples he had ever seen, complete with extra caramel and cashews. There was one however that did not have nuts. A note wrapped around the stick. He picked it up, and then looked at a smiling Khulani when he finished.

_For your guest, He doesn't like cashews. He's the very image of her. Talk to him Gil. He's a good boy._

_Love, Mom_

"Her baking is legendary in Santa Monica."

Grissom didn't know why or how fast it happened but he lunged at Khulani. His hands gripped the collar of his shirt.

"You better start talking. This is my family. Tell me how you know my mother or I take you back to the station!"

"Take your hands off of me, Grissom. It isn't hard for me to disappear. You're angry and frustrated with the lack of evidence on her case. But why don't you think scientifically rather than barbarically?"

All the anger drained from him and Grissom realized his anger was misdirected. He let go but didn't step back.

"I'm sorry you're right, I'm being attacked from every angle and every day I lose another clue."

"Let me help you. I promise once we find this guy, I will tell you everything. This isn't about you and I; this is about her. I've been watching Dr. Lurie very carefully and I'm almost certain I know where he is."

"You know where he is?"

"Yes, I feel fairly confident given his patterns. But I need to find him alone. He trusts me but he doesn't know who I am."

"All right I'll let you go but only on one condition. I want you to work with Nick Stokes on this. Lurie never met Nick and he can also stay behind the scenes."

"I do not have a choice do I?"

"No, but Nick is a good guy and he'll help you without being in the way. I have to do some investigations of my own."

"You're judgments are clouded but I will do as you ask. Please go to the hospital and see her. I will not return there any longer."

"Why?" Grissom said a bit alarmed

"I have yet to prove my worth to her, but I will. I ask that you not say anything to her when she awakens."

The mysticism of the boy was hard for Grissom to accept. He hadn't ever met someone that young who was so detached from emotion or need. There was something in this boy that he recognized but it wasn't about Sara this time.

"I will respect your wishes to introduce yourself, but know that Sara loves very passionately and has been hurt many times. I wish I could say that I wasn't the reason for most of that, but I'd be lying. I'll have Nick meet you here. Will you promise to wait for him?"

"You have my word."

Grissom wrote his cell number down, handed him the spare key from his wallet and left.

Grissom checked his watch it was nearly 2pm. He had a lot to do before he met up with Disco. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Catherine.

"So you didn't fall off the planet. I tell ya Griss you got it all backwards, you don't give a girl the most passionate dance of her life and then leave her."

"I'm sorry I just couldn't lay there so far away from Sara and be comfortable. But you're never going to believe this."

"After this last month I'll believe anything."

"Yeah well Sara has a son, he's 21, his name is-"

"Khulani."

"What the hell? You know him too? Am I the only one in the dark here?" He could feel his temper rising.

"Tom told me the other night when you were talking to Laura. It seems that Sara may have found out about Khulani though he didn't know how. Apparently six months ago Khulani showed up at the inn not knowing he'd been born in that region. Tom knew who he was because he bares a striking resemblance to Sara."

"Why didn't you tell me that? Geez Catherine, I feel like I'm living in an alternate reality."

"I was going to tell you on the flight back but you left. I really needed time to tell you, Sara having a child isn't an easy thing for you to hear."

"Why because you think I'll leave her?"

"No, because it's a major milestone in a relationship that's had tons of obstacles already."

"Well he's here staying with me. He's her son no question of that. I have to call Nick and get them together. Khulani's been playing detective with Dr. Lurie. I'm going to meet Disco at 8. Wait a second are you still in California?"

"Yeah you catch on fast. That cop from the SFPD called me said he had some information on Sara's case. Listen to this, Cavallo who was head of the department at the time made it clear that only he and a Detective Lansing worked the case. I got in touch with Jonas Klinker who was the DNA lab tech at the time. He distinctly remembered another print coming into the lab; it didn't match the others on Sara's nightstand. A small trace of semen was also collected in her SART kit. Cavallo himself picked up the results from the lab. The print and the semen came from the same guy. A week later Cavallo ruled the evidence contaminated and filed it as unsolved."

"What? Something isn't right about any of that."

"It gets better, Jonas wasn't certain that the evidence was contaminated so he managed to document his findings. Cavallo found out and fired him a week later. Two weeks after that Lansing was found hung in his garage. The coroner ruled it a suicide upon Cavallo's investigation."

"Why would Cavallo investigate this? A dead cop is Internal Affairs."

"That's just it, Cavallo was running IA at the time because the rightful head of IA was under investigation for embezzlement."

"A nice little web, so what are you saying Catherine? Cavallo raped Sara, and tried to kill me?"

"No he's been in Vegas campaigning for mayor. But the coincidence of him working in Vegas, and all of this other evidence points us to him protecting someone."

"Great work Catherine. When are you coming back?"

"I was hoping tonight but with this stuff unraveling here, I need to stay. Sara's mother is letting me stay here at the inn but she wants to see her daughter."

"I'm headed there now. Hey I'm sending company your way. Keep me updated."

He hung up the phone and dialed Nick.

"Nicky my boy, I need you to do some detective work for me. How much do you remember about Dr. James Lurie?"


	22. Ch 22: Awaken His Heart

Grissom arrived at the hospital; his stomach had been churning since he came back from California

Grissom arrived at the hospital; his stomach had been churning since he came back from California. Although he had called Desert Palm everyday to check on Sara's condition, he'd been avoiding it. Sara was still in a coma, and he missed her more than he could tell anyone. His memories of her came in and out. At certain times he would think of her smile, other times it would be of a little fight they had. There wasn't a memory stronger lately, than that of her crying over her parents.

_Do you think there's a murder gene?_

_I have a problem with authority; I pick men that are emotionally unavailable, self-destructive, all of the above?_

_What do you want from me?_

Each of these questions had been answered carefully, safely, and detached. When she had started to cry, however, he felt that wall crumble inside of him. Somehow he had managed to slide by with a squeeze of her hand. He had waited until the tears had dried, and then left her there.

"If only that would have happened now, Sara, I would never have left. There is still so much I have to tell you." He said to himself as he turned the ignition off.

Grissom made his way to her room. His eyes were constantly searching for Dr. Lurie. Before he entered Sara's room, he inquired about Lurie at the front desk. The red-headed nurse with the pencil behind her ear, told Grissom that Lurie was on a leave of absence.

"The poor man, after the death of Ms. Marlin, his heart was totally broken. It must really be something to lose someone you care that much about."

She was preaching to the choir in Grissom's mind. She answered the phone and Grissom finally entered Sara's room. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful.

"Hey Sara. Um getting closer on your case. The entire lab is working on it. Even Ecklie is running around the lab like a rodent."

He smiled as he thought of Ecklie with whiskers. He pulled the chair to the bed, and moved the railing down so he could put his elbows on the bed. Grissom could feel his strong hands begin to tremble. When he reached for her hand it was tender and warm. Without thinking much about it, he put her hand on his face, gently caressing his beard. The feel of her was incredible.

"Sara, honey, you'll never know how sorry I am that I let you walk away from me. I've never been so scared in my life. I'm scared of losing you, scared of what I can do to you, scared of what I will do if I don't do something."

He took a minute to sigh, looking at their joined hands.

"You've ruined my life Sara. I can't sleep without thinking of you. I eat and I start feeling guilty over my steak. Not even my bugs make me happy anymore. Without you Sara I find happiness in nothing. I thought keeping you from getting too close would be the best for us. Now you're here and I can't get close enough to make it right. I should have said I loved you that night in the woods. Hell I should have said I loved you from the moment you came to Vegas. I love you Sara. I won't take it back, I won't hide it from anyone."

Grissom felt that familiar tremble in his voice.

"Damn it Sara, where are you?"

"Laying here trying to come up with a solution to your dead cow problem."

Slowly, because he was nearly positive that he was dreaming, he lifted up his head. The smile that met him ended his life from that point on. He was no longer Dr. Gil Grissom entomologist and lead CSI. He was Gil Grissom property of Sara Sidle. The emotion overwhelmed him and he pushed back the tears with all his might.

"Sara, my beautiful Sara."

"I've been waiting for two days. I thought you might not want to be here."

"Oh, Sara, I don't want to be here. I want to take you home and put you to bed. I want to wrap my arms around you and never let go. I've missed you, I mean really missed you."

"Grissom is that really you or am I hallucinating in a dream again? Are you the same man that told me I needed a distraction and that I was too involved in my cases?"

"Yes the idiot before you is the same man. I don't deserve you Sara, but I love you. I have always loved you. There isn't one time that I have worked with you, that I haven't thought about touching you. I built this wall around myself, now I see that it only kept me locked in but it didn't keep you out."

It was everything she had been waiting for him to say. She was so happy that she tried to get out of the bed. The surging pain hit her hard in the abdomen, and she gasped at the intensity of it.

"Easy Sara. It's taking every bit of willpower I have left not to grab you and squeeze the life out of you, but there will be time for that."

She smiled through tears. This was the Grissom she had always wanted but never thought she'd see.

"How are the guys?" She asked trying to keep from crying.

"Well let's just say that I owe them all a vacation. They've been amazing Sara."

"And Catherine must have been here recently. Her sweater is on that chair."

"Yeah, she was here before her and I went to San Francisco. She's actually still there."

"You went to California? Why?" She suddenly felt alarmed.

"Well I don't want to get too far into the details of the case yet. It isn't that I don't want you to know, but there are certain individuals that asked me to hold off on details."

Sara looked into the blue eyes of this man, suddenly her man, and she was quickly over the anger that was building. Whatever had happened and whomever he was protecting, it wasn't because he didn't trust her. She kept his gaze until he broke it to speak again.

"I also met your mother and Tom."

Now Sara was fearful. Her mother was very inquisitive and never normal. Any situation Grissom presented had to have driven her mother into the "crazies" as Ruby called it.

"Uh, how was she?"

"Well if it's true that looking at a woman's mother can tell what the daughter will look like in the future, you have no worries at all."

They both blushed at this comment.

"She was worried about you and wanted to come here but Catherine asked her to stay. Your mother is wonderful, but there is something there isn't there? Almost like a shadow or a haunted memory?" Grissom seemed to drift away, deep in thought.

"Mom has never been right since she killed my father, Grissom."

A memory of an old, sickening feeling came back to haunt him.

"Sara, I don't want you to worry about her. Tom is taking good care of her. Catherine is also staying there while on business. Things are starting to look up."

Finally it came time to tell him what she knew. Her stomach in knots but she had to ask.

"Grissom, he's the same guy that attacked me in Frisco in college. He said he'd make me sorry. He said he'd kill you and teach me how to lose. And the laugh, Grissom that horrible laugh."

She began to cry and it was all he needed to spark the flame of determination and hatred against her attacker. The beeping from the heart monitor sent a nurse running in.

"Ms. Sidle, you're awake!" The nurse smiled checking Sara's pulse. Her glance was disapproving at Grissom.

Grissom leaned back trying to process all that he knew of this guy. It had always been in his mind that this guy was the same but he had hoped that Sara was safe from a stalker.

"You will need to leave and let her rest. Even though she has been in a coma, she is physically and mentally worn out, Dr. Grissom."

"I understand. Can I just have five more minutes alone with her? I promise not to exert her blood pressure."

The nurse was skeptical but agreed.

"He has a tattoo of a skull just like this one." Sara said slowly moving the hospital gown to reveal it.

"It's on his left shoulder, and his hair is long and black. Before he knocked me out I caught a piece of his reflection in the sliding glass door."

Grissom stood up and kissed her softly.

"You're amazing Sara."

"Can I ask one thing before you go?"

"Anything."

"What is this necklace?"

Grissom took the small chain from her. Hanging from the chain was a tiny glass bottle no more than a few centimeters wide and long. In the bottle was a small red unidentifiable object surrounded by a clear liquid.

"This is my heart Sara. When I was 10, I had to have heart surgery because of a slight defect I was born with. I was little but I remember asking my mom if I could see my heart when the doctor fixed it. Dr. Lonstein told me he would arrange something. When I awoke my mom was there and soon Dr. Lonstein came in. He opened my hand and put this into it. He explained that it was a tiny piece of tissue from my heart and that now that it was strong again, I had to take care of it. I vowed that I would never give it away or let it get broken. I carry it in my pocket everywhere I go. But when you were lying in that bed, I realized the more I clung to this heart of mine and guarded it, the more I would break it. So in this tiny bottle is my heart, and I give it all to you; and the rest of me that won't fit inside of it."

It was the most touching story Sara had ever heard. She never realized that a material object could mean so much. In the last few months he had given up all he had attained. He had finally learned to love at the expense of his soul. And Sara held that little bottle like a life potion that if she crushed it, he would surely die.

"I'll be back Sara. And when I do it will be to take you home to that small little house in the woods. I love you sweetheart."

With that last kiss he left the hospital, his mind in the case and his heart in her hands.


	23. Ch 23: Just Another Geek

Grissom stopped by the lab to tell his team the good news about Sara

Grissom stopped by the lab to tell his team the good news about Sara. Nick was driven to tears and when he could no longer stand it, he threw his arms around Grissom.

"Ok Nicky, Ok." Grissom said with a father-like reassurance.

Warrick and Greg were high-fiving and whooping it up so loudly that Ecklie flew around the corner demanding to know what was going on in his lab.

"Well Grissom I can't say that Sara and I have seen eye-to-eye much, but she's a good CSI. I'm glad she'll recover."

As Ecklie left, Grissom genuinely smiled. It was the first time Ecklie had ever used Sara's first name. His smile was short-lived as he realized Nick was at the lab.

"Nick can I see you alone for a moment?"

"Sure Boss." This was said as a true form of respect rather than sarcasm.

When they were alone with the door shut, Grissom quickly became concerned.

"Nick, where's Khulani?"

"With all do respect Griss, I think you need to approach Brass on that subject."

"What? Why? Is he hurt?"

"Nah the kid's all right, but in his haste to track down Lurie, some big dudes came after him."

"What? Where?"

"We were on 2nd and Logan, staked outside a motel where the doc had been seen. The kid got the idea that we should go into his motel and look around. Well we didn't have a warrant so the kid says he can do it and takes off. I'm doing a Speedy Gonzales after him, and two big guys jump out at him."

"What happened?"

"Luckily I had Brass and a couple of his boys around the corner. They came and remanded all three of them into custody. I was getting ready to call you when you came in."

"Great work Nick."

"You should also know that the Monte Carlo Bank across from Sara's place has video footage with Lurie's car in it, seventeen times in the last month, including after her attack. Warrick found a drop of semen next to Sara's garbage can, but the trash had been emptied."

"That means her attacker left and reentered the building. Is there any footage on the tape?"

Grissom began to pace.

"Griss, Archie and I reviewed every tape back and forth. Lurie was there but he never left his car. It's as if he wanted us to see him there."

"Are there any other exits in Sara's building?"

"There's a fire escape that can only be opened if the alarm goes off, and a service entrance. That door locks from the inside and outside with a key."

"All right get Warrick and Greg in here."

A few minutes later with the three CSI's seated around him; Grissom was ready for action.

"Nick I need you to get a warrant for Lurie's motel room. Get the record of how long he's been there, name he's under, and collect evidence from the room. I already talked to Judge Croft about this earlier he was just waiting on the evidence. The tapes should prove sufficient for his home and motel room."

"Cool I'm on it."

"Greg, I need you to get in touch with the apartment manager where Sara lives. We need the name and files of all their maintenance people. This includes anyone that has a key to the maintenance door for any reason. Once we have the files we need to cross reference them through CODIS and see if they have prior records."

"Got it." Greg said feeling important.

"Warrick, pack your bags. I have you on the first flight out to San Francisco. Catherine is down there working on Sara's prior attack. Make sure you're at the airport by 8. Your flight leaves at 9."

"Trecking it to Cali. So very sweet. I better roll home them. See you clowns later." Warrick said jumping out of his seat. Nick looked a little bitter.

"Man that dude always gets the vacations." Nick said nearly forgetting Grissom's presence in the room.

"Nick I might remind you that Warrick is not going on vacation. I need you here to be my right hand as you've been so far. Get on the warrants. I have a meeting at eight and need to meet Brass before that."

Nick smiled and left leaving Greg smiling at Grissom.

"You got something to say to me, Greg?"

"Yeah, damn you're good. I think Nick really ate up that right-hand stuff."

Without looking up from his paperwork Grissom said, "Really Greg, I hear the sheriff is looking for a right-hand guy to shave the hair on his back. I could recommend you?"

When Grissom looked up he saw Greg running from his office. Some things made his day, and scaring Greg Sanders made his day.

Grissom pulled into the police station a little before six. Sara had sent a text message to his phone saying she loved him. He laughed when the phone chimed. No one had ever sent him a text message before and he wasn't aware of the feature, but he relished it now. So, while Brass was interrogating a suspect, Grissom read the manual on his phone all about the new world of text messaging. He had managed to type out,

_love u alot 2 sara_

When Brass walked up to him. Grissom carefully pressed the button that indicated it would send the message. When the phone confirmed it had been successfully sent, Grissom looked at Brass with a gentle smile.

"Ah the greatness of new technology. Gotta love it." Brass stated as Grissom rose from his seat.

"You're telling me. Look at the strides we've made with DNA alone."

"Amen brother."

"So where's Khulani?"

"Last I saw he was trying to con Vega into a game of dice. He's in my office and he's fine."

"What happened with the guys you picked up?"

"Bunch of lunkheads, Gil. But smart enough to keep their traps shut. They're working for someone." Brass said running a hand over the back of his neck.

"The kid says he's never seen them but I got the feeling he's not being truthful." Brass said at Grissom's encouraging glance.

"Well that depends on if he's lying to keep himself out of trouble with you or with the people after him."

"Either way he's a damn good kid, Gil. He's extremely intelligent and despite his street smarts he don't act like a know-it-all thug."

"What devil or witch was ever so great as Atilla whose blood flows in these veins?" Grissom quoted.

"Man, I hate when you do that. Let me guess uh- Thoreau."

"Actually it's a quote from the movie Van Helsing, Dracula who is portrayed as a lonely soul with no one in his world but immortality, so he longs to create his own immortal children."

"Vampires? You? I thought you only liked bugs and pigs?"

"Yeah well I'm thinking of writing a book, with what no one knows about me, I can have a best seller."

"The Guide to Gruesome Grissom, hell even I'd buy that!" Brass said slapping Grissom on the back and escorting him down the hall to his office.

When they entered the room, Grissom expected to find the environment subdued and quiet but Khulani was throwing down dice.

"Damn, I lost again!" Vega said looking astonished.

"The riches of the game are in the thrills, not the money." Said Khulani not yet seeing Grissom.

"Ernie Banks, shortstop for the Chicago Cubs in the 50's." Grissom said not missing a beat.

"Grissom, I am honored that you followed me here. Mr. Brass and Mr. Vega have been very understanding." Khulani said meeting his eyes.

"We'll see how far my understanding goes when you tell me what happened. The first thing I want to know is are you all right?"

"Yes thank you. I can fight if I have to but I choose not to."

"Ok, do you remember either of these guys from the one that attacked you in front of Sara's apartment?"

"As I said, it was dark and I was hit from behind. The men in the other room have followed me for the better part of my life."

"Who are they, Khulani?"

"I cannot tell you their real names because I do not know. I have always called them Freckle and Toad."

Grissom relaxed a little and fought off a laugh. He knew they must resemble their names.

"I can do better than that Gil. We ran their prints, Nick Sergos and Gustav Conpricclios, both wanted in over five states and three countries. Based on their rap sheets, I'd say their hired thugs. These boys aren't going anywhere for awhile."

Khulani smiled sincerely for the first time since Grissom met him.

"Now what about Lurie?" Grissom asked a bit firmer.

"He wasn't at the motel so I told Nick that we could go investigate the room."

"Khulani, if you're really as intelligent as all the books you read, you know a warrant is required."

"Yes, however this is only the case if we needed to use it in court. At that point, Mr. Brass could secure a warrant."

"Sorry pal but that's unlawful entry." Brass chimed in.

"As it stands I sent Nick to get the warrant. I have to meet someone at eight. I can take you back to my townhouse."

"If it's all the same to you, Mr. Vega offered to drop me off at a friend's."

Grissom fought back the urge to ask what friend he would be visiting, but stopped himself. He had to realize that Khulani was Sara's son not his, but the borders were getting foggy.

"All right please check in with me so I know you didn't get attacked again."

"Your request is reasonable, I will comply."

"You should also know that your m-m, uh- that Sara is awake and doing well." Grissom said having a hard time with the phrase.

As if reading the boy's mind Grissom raised a hand in silence.

"I kept my word to you, but I hope you will consider seeing her."

"In time Grissom, I will. There are still too many dark clouds in the sky and still much I need to say. I will speak to you soon."

With that he thanked Brass, shook his hand, gave Grissom a reassuring smile and left the room.

"You know I went to college. I had professors that could spout Shakespeare, James, Poe all quite nicely, but I never met a person who talked the way that kid does. It's like a small version of you."

"He's an eloquent speaker, and very educated. I'll call you later Brass." Grissom said sounding distracted.

As Grissom left, Brass sat in his big desk chair and sighed to himself.

"Just what the world needs, another geek."


	24. Ch 24: Happy Birthday Grissom

The dark crimson dress fell to the floor

_The dark crimson dress fell to the floor. She could feel her skin chill and then ignite. His hands slid from her wrists up slowly to her shoulders. She watched his movements with the fascination of a scientist but with the passion of an artist. His shirt lay at her feet beside the dress. He beckoned her to touch the smooth skin of his chest. When she finally placed the hand over his heart, she could feel the deep rhythms within. His mouth was on hers softy than more forcefully, more possessively. She could feel his gentle insistence persuading her to his bedroom. It was finally time, time for every dream to come true. Tonight she would give her body over to the man that controlled her destiny._

Sara set the book on the roll away table. Her heart was slamming into her chest. She had never been one for Harlequin novels but watching the television made her crazy. Now two hours in the book (half the time in and out of sleep), Sara began to read about the passionate moment between Sharya and the dark Rogue named Garramere. Only, a voluptuous blonde and a Fabio look-a-like did not match her character assessments. Sara had of course taken the part of Sharya and Grissom the dark rogue. Although she had to laugh at the thought of Grissom in Viking attire with a shield and a sword. Although she wanted to read the seduction, her eyes wouldn't stay open any longer. Like Sara, Sharya would have to wait just a little bit longer.

It was 8:04pm when Grissom pulled into The Brooklyn Basement. Disco was from Brooklyn and said all his best rhythms came from below the streets, so he named his club after it.

Grissom sighed looking at his watch. He had always prided himself on being to his appointments on time, and even four minutes was a disadvantage. Four minutes late could mean contamination of evidence, and last on the scene. Tardiness was bad for business in forensics.

When he entered from the side door, he wasn't surprised to see a crowded house. Even though he hadn't been to the club in months, there were faces he still recognized. He smiled when he thought of how he would move Sara on the dance floor; with moves she would never believe he had.

A waitress stepped up to him and asked if she could help me. He told her that he had an appointment with Disco and she pointed Grissom to his office. Disco was sitting at his desk, Bill Withers singing about his loss of sunshine from the small radio.

"Don't you ever get tired of that song?" Grissom said from the doorway.

"Nah man, Bill's my hero. He's for real and his voice is sweeter that Mama's molasses."

"I'll take your word for it. I need some information. More like a trip down memory lane."

"I'm all ears." Disco said turning Bill off.

"Remember a few years back when you were doing Midnight Placid?"

"Yeah that was back in the day when I was livin off my voice and a beatup Pontiac. But what do you wanna know?"

"Ok, remember on Friday's you did those comedy sessions?"

"You Freak Man Friday. We had all kinds of people on that show."

"Now think back there was a guy on the show, all his humor was dark, almost evil. He had that peculiar laugh." Grissom said sitting upright in his chair.

"Yeah yeah, he told this joke about a cat and raven, how the raven ripped all the fur from the cat for chasing him. Damn thing was sick and I told him too. That's when he did that laugh now that I think of it. The dude gave me the creeps."

"I need all the information we can get on him Disco, he's the main suspect in my case right now."

"You mean he's the fool that attacked Sara?"

Grissom looked at him wide-eyed but learned long ago that Disco had many resources. He nodded and continued.

"Did you keep records?"

"Hell yeah, we had to. The guys that owned the studio made sure all our guests filled out paperwork to be on the show. You know in case there was a problem with vandalism or thievery, they wanted liabilities."

"Would that information still be available?"

"Not too sure, but you can call Jimmy Danato and ask. He owned the studio when I was workin there. I got his number around here someplace."

"All right now can you tell me about his appearance. Was there anything unusual about that?"

"Well no more than most of the guys that were rollin up in there, but I do remember that he had a truck-load of tattoos. What I found odder than that was they were all-"

"Skulls." Grissom finished with a smile.

"Yeah, damn Griss no wonder you do what you do. You run circles around that Ecklie clown."

"Thanks, just the evidence keeps rolling in. All right, if I can get a picture of this guy, can you make an id?"

"Oh yeah! Anything to help my baby girl Sara."

"Trust me Disco, I'm gonna nail the bastard! Just one more question, about how old was that guy?"

"Like early 30's I would say, had long black hair obviously dyed."

"You've been a big help. I'll be here to bounce with your jams soon, dawg." Grissom said the last part with careful phrasing.

"You come on Big Pimpin Friday's over here, I'll make you an honorary pimp daddy, Griss! Peace out brotha!"

Grissom walked from the door his smile unmistakable. Only the bullet that hit his flesh changed his expression. Six rounds were fired when Grissom was knocked down. Evil laughter could be heard fleeing into the night.

_The stars were shining outside of his room. He took her hand in his. She looked at their joined hands. He didn't tremble with her in his palm and she was happy that at least he was confident. The wine and the roses lay next to the bed. There was candlelight everywhere._

_"Come here Sara."_

Grissom's voice was a whisper. There wasn't a mask or a desire to hide his passion. He was simply here as she had always wanted, and he would love her so tenderly. He gently dropped her to the bed, the candlelight bouncing from his skin. Slowly as he eased himself onto her and their romantic lovemaking ensued, she heard him call her name. It was a whisper at first but his final cry was filled with pain and anguish. The coldness of his body forced Sara to shiver. When she looked into the blue eyes that she so lovingly adored, they were grey and rolled back. The man she loved lay dead upon her naked flesh.

_"Grissom, NO!!"_

_"If there's any hope for love at all, some walls must fall."_

-Peter, Paul & Mary

Sara awakened abruptly from the dream turned nightmare. Instantly she reached for the phone, her body still very sore. She dialed Grissom's number, after four rings his voicemail clicked on. She listened to the entire message but didn't leave one. Checking the clock on the wall she noted that it was well after 10pm. It was too early for him to be in bed. The vividness from her dream still clung to her. She reached for the phone again and called Nick.

"Stokes" He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Nick, it's Sara." She said trying not to sound alarmed.

"Hey you, I was going to stop by after shift to see you. How you feeling?"

"Still really sore but the doctor says I won't have that many scars so it's looking hopeful."

"Great to hear. We want you out of there as soon as possible. I miss you giving me a hard time." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah you just miss being shirtless in front of me." She said trying to sound positive.

"I can't help it if you can't keep your hands off me. But I guess we'll have to cease our passionate love affair since you're a claimed woman now."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Sara, I've known Grissom a long time. I've seen him concrete, stone-faced calm in situations that would make the Hulk crumble in fear. Never have I seen the pain in someone's eyes like I saw the night you were attacked. The guy just couldn't take it Sara. In fact, the doctors were reluctant to let him leave."

"Doctors? But why would they keep him here?"

"He had a heart attack, Sara. He found you in your apartment and trucked through this massive storm to bring you to Desert Palm. Once you were safe his heart just gave out."

Sara clutched the bottle with Grissom's heart in it, the tears burning her eyes. She wanted more now than ever to talk to Grissom.

As if hearing the anguish in her silence, Nick silently cursed himself.

"Geez Sara, listen I'm sorry. I was trying to tell you how much he loves you and I scared you instead."

"N-no Nick it's ok, I'm glad you told me. Do you know where he is?"

"He was going to meet with that DJ he knows. I'm actually on my way there now. I'll tell him to call you."

"Thanks Nick. Come by and see me when you can."

"Will do, please get some rest."

Sara hung up and lay back in the hospital bed. A bitter feeling of loneliness crept over her. Sleep would not come easy.

"Grissom are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Grissom lay on the ground unmoving. Khulani felt a deep fear within himself that he couldn't explain. He knelt down next to Grissom, who was lying face down.

"Call 911!" He yelled at the bartender who had been closest to the door.

"Grissom, oh man, please don't die! I need you man, Sara needs you! Damnit, you have a family now!"

Nick approached him from behind shocked at the words coming from the young man. Brass followed behind Nick.

"What happened to him?" Nick said trying to keep panic out of his voice.

"He was coming out of the club, some guy in a black jeep opened fire on him. I saw the gun by only a minute. I tried shouting at him but the music from the club was loud. I charged at him and pushed him to where he is. The bullet grazed my arm."

"Kid, tell me about the jeep, quickly!"

"It was an older model, no door on the driver's side. The guy was white wearing all black with a baseball cap. He had plates with KR on it."

"Good job pal!"

Brass quickly dialed his cell.

"This is Brass, I need an immediate APB put out on an 80's model black jeep with a missing driver's side door, Caucasian male driver dressed in black. Plate number has letters K like king, R like Romeo. Get an ambulance to The Brooklyn Basement on Natches Avenue now!"

Nick was in his rubber gloves trying to check on Grissom.

"He's got a pulse. I need to preserve evidence but I need to roll him over. Brass, Khulani get some gloves on. Help roll him over without moving him from this spot."

The two complied and helped Nick turn Grissom over. Slowly Nick and Brass investigated Grissom for injury. Nick finally found what he was looking for and breathed a gentle sigh of relief.

"Bullets didn't touch him. He's just knocked out. Look at his head."

There right below Grissom's hairline was a sharp abrasion. Looking around Brass noted the blood on the brick wall of the building.

"Looks like he hit his head when he fell."

"I didn't mean to hurt him. I just needed to get him out of the way." Khulani said nervously.

Brass reached out his hand and tenderly squeezed the back of Khulani's neck.

"Hey it's ok. You saved his life at risk to your own, a bump on the head's nothin but a scratch. That takes guts kid."

They were startled by Grissom's phone ringing. Nick grabbed it and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Nick?" Came a startled female voice.

"Yeah Cath it's me. Grissom's hurt, some bonehead shot off six rounds at him."

"Oh my God! How is he?"

"Well he has a hero named Khulani that knocked him out of the line of fire, Griss got a bump on the head when he fell." Nick said feeling a bit better when Grissom's eyes fluttered open.

"Damn that man needs a security guard! You make sure he calls me as soon as he wakes up." Catherine said trying to suppress her need to lecture.

"Yeah will do. Hey uh Warrick is on his way out. Told me he tried to call before he left to tell you to pick him up. Said your phone was out of the area."

"Yeah well there have some developments here in Sara's old case. Call me and I'll fill you in."

"Cool, Warrick's on flight 2810. See ya."

Brass and Khulani were cluttered around the dizzy doctor of bugs as he came to.

"How you feelin pal?" Brass said with a slow smile.

"Like a baseball felt when Ryan Sandberg got a piece of it." Grissom said his head a dull ache but the dizziness was very apparent.

"Lay still we got a medic on the way." Nick said with his hand on Grissom's chest.

"No Nick I have work to do. Let me up."

"He'll let you up after you're checked out. Now lay still!" The frightened voice of the young man was now commanding and protective.

"Khulani? What the hell happened? Wait I remember gunfire and you throwing yourself into me."

"The kid here saved your life Gil. He threw himself in front of you and got you out of the way." Brass said.

It only took Nick a minute to realize the evidence that was plainly in front of him. He had been so caught up in checking on Grissom, he ignored the obvious. Not wanting to alarm Grissom, Nick glanced down at Khulani's arm, there held tightly was the crimson color of courage. Khulani had been shot.

"Hold tight little buddy, help is on the way." Nick said encouragingly.

Khulani nodded appreciative that Nick hadn't made his wound obvious. Grissom was the last to realize what had happened.

"You got shot saving me? Where?"

Slowly he moved his arm and for the first time, all three grown men realized the seriousness of the injury. It wasn't a graze to the arm, it was a bullet to the abdomen. His hooded sweatshirt was tied tightly around the wound but good thinking would turn to a bad choice if help didn't get there soon. Khulani worked on controlling his breathing but fear began to intervene.

"Grissom, listen I don't know if I'll make this. The pain is pretty intense. If I die promise never to tell my mother about me. You also need to know that I have an apartment with information in it should I not survive. The address is in my wallet in my back pocket."

He coughed and the tears from the pain began to flow. He could hear sirens approaching. In one swift move, Grissom pulled the boy into his arms, his hand putting pressure on the wound. Involuntarily Grissom began to cry. He not only held onto the person that saved him from a bullet but the person who was the very product of his soul mate.

"Hang on to me son. It's going to be all right." Grissom said rocking the young man in his arms.

Grissom paced the floor of the ER. Khulani had been in surgery for nearly two hours. Grissom was exhausted; he hadn't slept in nearly three days. Greg brought him a jumpsuit from the lab so he could change. Warrick had heard about the shooting and had postponed his flight. Though it was hard to admit he needed his team there with him. He wouldn't dare approach Sara so he sent Nick to explain. The story was that one of the local patrons had been shot and that Grissom was hanging around to see how he came out of surgery. In the middle of his fiftieth lap past the vending machines, his phone rang.

"Gil, what the hell's going on? Two explosions? You being shot at? Some kid taking your bullet? Catherine in California still? Fill me in here. I think I've been more than patient with you guys and this case, now-"

"Conrad, shut the hell up already!" Grissom said sharply.

Ecklie was stunned but waited for further remarks.

"Someone is trying to kill me, not once but three times. My mother is here from California, do you know I haven't seen her since last week. The love of my life is lying bruised and scarred on the next floor and my team is still not back together. So let me put it this way, help us with the case or back the hell off. Hell I might even quit! In three months my perfectly dull life has become annoyingly busy so back off!"

Grissom clicked his phone shut and sighed exhaustingly.

"Now if that's what being graveyard supervisor means, I'm moving back to nights."

Grissom turned around and the biggest shock of his life awaited him.

Warrick, Nick, Doc Robbins, Brass, Greg, David, Archie, Mea, Hodges, and Bobby Dawson all stood in the waiting room. In front of them was Catherine, his mom and Tony, Laura Sidle and Tom and Sara smiling from behind her black eye in a wheelchair.

"Happy Birthday Grissom." Sara said, her smile unharmed by her attack.

He looked down at his watch.

"August 17th, I didn't even notice."

His exhaustion seemed to lift and he was happily encircled by all the people that mattered to him. Still his thoughts were on the boy behind the operating room doors. Would he live or die?

"Excuse me? I'm looking for a Dr. Grissom?" A doctor in scrubs stood outside the circle.

"I'm Grissom."

Grissom, fearful that Sara would overhear the conversation, pulled the doctor to the side of the room.

"Dr. Grissom, your son lost a lot of blood. The bullet was lodged in his large intestine, and severed several arteries. The seriousness is this, because he lost a lot of blood he will need a transfusion."

"Test me, I'll do it." Grissom said rolling up his sleeve.

"Khulani is type O negative with six rare antigens. That leaves either a parent or we get extremely lucky in the database.

Grissom looked back at Sara. He would have to tell her if there was hope of her son surviving. Sara had the matching blood, Grissom had taken it himself when she arrived in Vegas.

"I will talk to his mother."

"If she is the donor, we will need it within the next twelve hours. He is stable for now. Please page me at this number when you have her."

Grissom nodded and said a silent prayer before he turned back to his party patrons.

Under his breath, Grissom said, "Please forgive me Khulani. I can't keep my word any longer."

With a sigh of anxiety, Grissom headed back to the group.


	25. Ch 25: Seagulls and Skulls

Grissom sat across from Sara in the courtyard of the hospital

Grissom sat across from Sara in the courtyard of the hospital. She didn't know that her son was in danger of dying or that she even had a child to worry about. Grissom wanted to tell Sara with all the delicacy she deserved, but he also knew that time was of the essence. She watched him as he settled down in the chair and tried to get a handle on what he was going to say.

"Grissom, what's wrong?"

"I have a few things to tell you, but I don't have a lot of time. Someone's life depends on this."

"Other than ours?"

"Yeah. A young man showed up about a month ago. He was a suspect in your attack, I had him followed and questioned. At the police station one night he told Brass and I about his birth and his life up until till that night. Most of what he said was confirmed and I invited him to stay with me. Last night I went to see Disco at his club. I'm certain that I know who your attacker is and so I was going to question someone else. As I walked out the back door, shots were fired at me. This kid came out of nowhere and took a bullet for me, Sara. The wound is deep and he may not make it."

"Grissom why are you telling me all of this? Who is he?"

"He's your son."

Sara sat forward in the wheelchair as if seeing Grissom for the first time. A million questions floated through her mind, but she was unable to speak. Grissom continued to fill in the blank areas.

"He lived in Vegas for two years. He told us his name was Nichalo, but he goes by-"

"Khulani" Sara said looking at her seemingly fragile hands.

"Khulani, yes." Grissom added gently, then waited for her to finish.

"I was young when he was born. My father told me that he had been killed when my boyfriend had driven off a cliff. I knew it wasn't true. I heard them talking in the kitchen late one night. One of my father's business associates was fighting with him saying he needed more money. In the end my dad gave him the money and a boat. I took my rowboat and tried to catch them. I could hear my baby screaming, but the waves were strong and I fell from the boat. They stole my baby, MY baby."

She repeated the words as though foreign to her. Grissom sat patiently as he had when she talked of her father's murder.

"Why didn't you tell me when you came to see me?" She said suddenly aware of him again.

"He made me promise that I wouldn't. He said he wanted to prove himself to you. I gave my word because it seemed so important to him. But now I can't keep my promise. He needs a blood transfusion, and based on the chemistry of your blood; you are the only one that can give it to him."

"So wait I just find out that my son is here, now he's dying, and I'm the only one who can save him? _Is_ he going to die, Grissom?"

"There's a chance, yes." He said as delicately as he could manage.

Sara began to cry. He wasn't going to let this chance pass him by. He had to be her rock. Slowly he moved from the chair and kneeled down in front of her. Then tenderly he lifted her chin.

"Hey, we're going to do this together. I know you can save him, Sara."

"Yeah, how?" She sniffled.

"Because you've saved my life everyday since you came to Vegas. I love you Sara and so does he."

Sara leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder as he held her tight. She wanted to save her son and be with the man she loved.

_Four Hours Later..._

Sara rested her head on the pillow. Grissom had held her hand while they had taken her blood, and she had fallen asleep. The doctor explained that transfusions were rare from in-patients, but Khulani was a rare case. Sara awoke and looked down at the hand that grasped hers. He brought it to his lips and kissed it affectionately.

"Hey Brass."

"Hi kiddo, how ya feelin?"

"A little weak but not as sore. Where's Grissom?"

"The doctor paged him from surgery, so he's downstairs with the kid. I've been designated 'sweetheart' until he returns."

Sara smiled at the New Jersey captain. Brass had always been her protector.

"How's my son, Brass?"

"He's been out of surgery for an hour. We've been waiting to see what happened. Gil's been a wreck since you fell asleep. He really cares for your son, Sara. And I gotta tell ya, he's growin on me too."

Sara didn't have a chance to answer. Grissom entered the room, his face flushed.

"Sara, I didn't know you were awake. Are you ok?"

"Grissom, how is he? Please don't look at me that way. How is my son?"

"Your son's going to live, Sara. My God they almost lost him, but you saved him. You did it Sara you saved him!"

Grissom rushed to Sara and threw his arms around her. It was like finding out his own son was all right.

"When can I see him, Grissom?"

"Just as soon as he comes out of ICU. In the meantime, I promised someone else they could see you."

Sara's mother and Tom entered the room. Her mother was hugging her and crying but Sara was having a hard time being around her.

"What's wrong, Sara?"

"You knew didn't you? You knew that my son was alive and you didn't tell me?" Sara said looking with contempt at her mother.

"No Sara, she didn't know. I knew, I've been handling this for years." Tom said surprising everyone.

"You? What's your involvement."

"The boat that your father gave to Arthur Santoppolis was one of mine as was the captain of that boat. It's lucky for all of us that he was driving the boat that night. I'd kept in contact with his adoptive grandmother until her murder. After that he came to the inn but when he found out I knew who he was, he fled. It was only recently that I found him in Santa Monica."

Grissom's ears perked up, that's where his mother lived. He had yet to get that side of the story on their relationship.

"Why didn't you tell me, Tom? He's my son! You knew about him this entire time and you didn't say anything to me!"

"Sara, I couldn't tell you. He's in trouble as it is. Getting you involved would mean that you could be in danger." Tom protested.

"What kind of trouble is he in?" Sara suddenly cooled.

"His grandmother was found murdered in her house. He was gone when the authorities arrived, along with all of her money. He was setup to take the fall, but he didn't stick around long enough to talk to the cops." Tom said.

"They were trying to kill him. The money was saved for him in case of emergency. He has the note to prove it. We picked the guys up that have been following him. They're hired guns." Brass answered trying to get a handle on the accusations.

Grissom suddenly saw his mother and Tony in the hallway. She signed to him that they needed to talk. She could fill him in on Khulani. A sudden understanding was spoken between them.

"All right look, Sara needs more rest. Brass can you take Tom and Laura back to their hotel? And tell Catherine I need to talk to her and Warrick, so not to go anywhere."

"No problem." He shuffled Sara's parents from the room and Grissom ushered his mother and Tony into the room.

"Sara, I'd like you to meet my mother, Olivia Grissom and her fiancee Tony. Mom, Tony this is Sara." He signed as well as spoke.

She began signing and Tony translated.

_"I've always known there was a special lady in Gil's life but he's always been guarded about it. You are quite lovely my dear."_

Sara and Grissom blushed together.

"Thank you." Sara mouthed.

"Ok Mom, we need to know about Khulani. Sara is his mother."

_"I know, he looks so much like her. He's a good boy Gil. A year ago he lived in a boathouse off the local pier. I'd see him when I walked into town. Usually he was fishing and I'd smile and wave to him. He always seemed to nice."_

"He lived on a boat?"

_"Yes, one afternoon I made an extra pecan pie and brought it down to him. It was there that I found out he could sign. He told me that he knew that I was your mother Gil, and he was interested in getting to know you."_

"So you just told him? And you didn't even know who he was?"

_"No son, I didn't, I invited him for dinner that evening and he then had to tell me his story. He didn't want to at first but he must have decided what I had was far more important. Then he told me. He loved his grandmother, Gil. Her murder was hard on him. A man named Valiant was trying to kill him."_

"Valiant? That was my father's bodyguard. He was on the boat the night that Khulani was taken. Why would Valiant try to kill him?"

Grissom signed all of Sara's question to his mother.

_"Valiant was paid a great deal of money to kill the boy if he ever started getting curious about his roots. When Khulani found out about Valiant, he tried to leave the island with his grandmother. Valiant got wind of their escape and finally decided to kill the young man and his grandmother. She was the only one there when he came to call. Khulani found her dead and barely escaped with his life."_

"So does anyone know where Valiant is now?" Sara asked.

_ "He told me that he was in Florida when he last heard. I took him in and told him all about you Gil. You're his hero."_

"Why did he come looking for you?" Grissom asked

_ "He had a letter Sara had written to you. He knew how she felt about you. He wanted to know who you were so he could get close to his mother. The letter he said was written so deeply that he knew how much she loved you. To this day it makes him cry."_

Sara gaped at the old woman in the chair. She knew the letter that Olivia spoke of. She also knew that it was somewhere no one else had ever been; her lighthouse. Sara now more than ever wanted to see her son.

"Grissom, take me to see my son. Please, I have to see him."

The seriousness in her eyes told Grissom all she couldn't say. He kissed his mother and helped Sara into her wheelchair. Then wheeled her down the hallway, passed the lobby. Catherine and Warrick sat in the chairs watching tv.

"Yo, Grissom, Sara, you wanted to see us?"

"Yeah Warrick I do but I need to go with Sara. Can you guys meet me at Ripley's Diner in two hours?"

"We have a lot to tell you. Brass is on his way to pick up your suspect. One of the shells had a partial print on it that matched a semen stain in Sara's bathroom. Disco called, he has some news too. We need you down at the station, soon." Catherine said urgently.

"All right, I'll be there. Call Ecklie, tell him to be at the station. I have a feeling that a major political operation is set to go down. Tell Brass to station cops outside of Robert Cavallo's house and watch him."

"The suspect is his son, Gil."

"I know that. That's what I'm worried about." Grissom replied.

"Wait a second, the guy who attacked me is Cavallo's son?"

"Yes." Grissom and Catherine said together.

"Grissom, I'll have the nurse take me to Khulani. Go, please, I don't trust Ecklie with this." Sara said.

"Sara, are you sure you can talk to him alone?"

"I've waited most of my life to talk to him. We'll be fine. Please Grissom catch that bastard."

"All right, I'll go. I'll be back later. I love you, Sara."

"God Grissom be careful. I love you too."

He kissed her deeply, it was enough to pinken Warrick's caramel cheeks. Catherine smiled knowing that she had wanted to see this for so long. Grissom left with Catherine and Warrick, Sara made the journey down to recovery. She already had Grissom's heart, now she was going to collect one more, her son's.

Sara sat across from the boy who was sleeping. Her son, he was her son, it still didn't completely register. Khulani stirred in his sleep and finally his eyes opened. The light in the room was bright. He wasn't sure at that moment where he was.

"Khulani? Can you hear me?" a voice whispered next to him.

Slowly he turned his face to capture the voice's image. It was she, the woman he had been watching for nearly two years. She sat across from him in a light blue robe, her face scratched and bruised. It hurt him even now to see her like this. He didn't say anything for fear his voice would crack, so he just smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

Sara thought it best to stay on neutral ground for the moment.

"I didn't want you to see me like this. I was supposed to protect you and I was too late." It had been more than he had wanted to say, but his heart wouldn't be silenced.

"No one could have saved me from that monster. It wasn't the first time." She responded moving closer to him.

"I need to tell you who I am, Sara. I just wish it wasn't from a hospital bed." His voice was weak and he knew the drugs were beginning to hit him again.

"You're my son, Khulani Jameson Sidle."

He tried to turn to face her completely, but the pain in his side was sharp. Sara stood up and walked to him. Khulani winced in pain, praying the tears would stay hidden.

"Do you know where your name comes from?" She asked fixing his blankets.

"No, but I've always wanted to know."

"The boy that was your father was my best friend, but my dad didn't want him around. Sometimes at night I'd sneak out of my window and we'd sit on the beach. We made up a signal using the sounds from the seagulls. They would walk around the beach looking for food and they would talk at night. You could hear them say "Coo, Coo" on the beach. When they were in the air they said "ani ani." We used that signal when he came to get me. When you were born I added the 'L' to the middle for love. It's the only piece of your father that I have left."

"That explains it then."

"Explains what?"

"Help me sit up."

She did so slowly and though he gasped at the motion, he made it up. Then he unbuttoned the hospital gown and let it fall off his back. There, centered on his back was a giant seagull with a heart in its mouth. The letters SS were tattooed on the heart. Sara ran a hand over his back. He shivered at the contact. Slowly he pulled the gown back up and lay back down.

"I've always felt a connection to seagulls. They travel the waters all over the world and seldom rest. I've had this tattoo for five years."

Sara could feel tears burn her eyelids. Khulani sensed her change of emotion and reached for her hand. She squeezed it tightly. The contact made the tears fall but she didn't care.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you. I tried to save you. I took the boat but I couldn't get to you. All these years I've known that you were alive. I could feel you. Somehow I knew I'd find you. I'm so sorry, Khulani please forgive me."

"Hey, wait a second. Please don't cry. I'm not angry with you. It wasn't your fault, I've never believed that it was you're fault. I've wanted to meet you for so long but I was afraid."

"Afraid?" Sara said trying to calm herself down.

"I was afraid that I would mess up your life. I was afraid you didn't want me after all this time and that you'd think I was a liar. But then I met Grissom. He made me realize that I have a place in your life."

"He did? Grissom helped you?" Sara was a little taken aback by this. Grissom wasn't the most open man with other people's feelings. His latest developments were a long time coming, but to help her son was something miraculous.

"I want to talk more. I want you to know everything. I'm tired now. Thank you for being here when I woke up."

Sara smiled at him and before she thought about it, she kissed his forehead.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thank you, Mom"

And with that he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Grissom yawned; the exhaustion was beginning to take its toll. He had slept in spurts in hospital, in the Tahoe, and had even fallen asleep against the wall in his office. There wasn't time for exhaustion, Grissom called Disco

"Grissom, man I was just going to call you. I got an address from my old business partner and a name."

"Is it Justin Cavallo?"

"Well this guy goes by Justin Cameron."

"Yeah that could be an alias. The address where's it at?"

"710 Riverwater Place."

"Riverwater? That's way off the strip. That's where the Shriner's and the casino moguls live."

"Yeah word has it that this guy runs game for some of the bigger casinos. No one knows his real name, they all call him 'Le crâne noir'."

"The black skull" Grissom translated.

"Griss man, you're a freak. I didn't know you spoke French?"

"I don't but it was in a book I once read, the main character Poletus was in a feud with his inner demons, the voice that spoke evil to him he referred to as 'Le crâne noir'. In an attempt to kill the demon off he set himself on fire and drove a stake through his heart made from a cross."

"Sounds sick."

"Not really, the demon was really an angel in disguise. When Poletus used a symbol of God to kill off the demon, the released angel turned him immortal and blessed him eternally."

"That's deep man."

"Thanks Disco, see you at the club soon."

"Cool, hey is that kid ok?"

"My s-, err yeah he's ok. Talk to you later."

Brass was Grissom's next call en route to the station.

"Hey Brass do you have the suspect?"

"Not yet, our boy hasn't been home."

"Where you at? I'll grab some coffee and head over." Grissom said.

"2308 Bohemia Road behind Burlfein's Fish Market."

"What? Jim, bring some guys with you to 710 Riverwater Place**. **I don't have time to explain, just get there!

Brass knew better than to question Grissom when he was that determined. He called Klecker, Rosen, Russo, and Samson to follow him. Vega was put in charge of the watch at the current location. Brass tried to call Grissom back and got no answer. His gut told him something was wrong, and Brass's gut was seldom wrong.

Grissom pulled the Tahoe into the driveway of a house in development. He hated to carry guns but he wasn't sure what or whom he'd encounter. The neighborhood was quiet. The people who lived around there rarely owned dogs. They were too proud of their lawns to let a dog ruin it. Grissom normally enjoyed the quiet but this he took as a foreshadowing for danger.

A small light came from the upstairs window. Quietly and slowly Grissom made his way across the poorly lit street. He knew that Brass would soon be there but he wanted a look around. He walked up to a window that was in the dark. A couch and television were on opposite walls. There were dark black marks covering the walls but Grissom couldn't see what they were. A light came on in the hallway and Grissom dropped down beside the wall. He crept around the back of the house. The upstairs window was open, a red glow emitted from it. Grissom nearly walked back to the front, but something he heard stopped him cold. The voice of Sara Sidle and then there was blackness.

After finding Grissom's abandoned vehicle, Brass and his crew were on the move. He made the rest cover the front and back of the house. His gun drawn he banged loudly on the door.

"Las Vegas Police, open up!!"

He waited, still no answer. He banged one more time. Somewhere inside glass shattered and Brass took that as his queue to enter the house. When at last he kicked the door in, a shocking image lay before him.

Grissom stood still as the light went out above his head. He walked onto the porch and noticed the back door was slightly opened. He drew his gun and entered the house. The kitchen was large and not out of the ordinary. Moving through the house he kept his back to the wall. Another door across from the back door was also ajar. Grissom peaked in the door looking for his suspect.

Now Grissom wasn't an idiot, he knew the risk involved. Maybe it was the adrenaline pumping, or the fear of what he'd find, or the chance to put this guy away, but before Grissom knew it, he was up the stairs. A hallway went to the right and a closed door to his left. He opted to try the door; nearly certain that Sara's voice had come from there. Grissom's heart starting pounding as he found the door unlocked. He grabbed his flashlight from his pocket and entered the room. The vision before him made Grissom shake violently in his skin. From the corner of the room, a voice dark and confident spoke.

"Welcome Dr. Grissom, I've waited quite a long time to meet you. Won't you sit down?"


	26. Ch 26: A Deadly Crush

The room surprised Grissom more than the person he found there

The room surprised Grissom more than the person he found there. The room was nothing like the rest of the house. It smelled of lavender and the walls were a light spring yellow. The walls could hardly be seen beneath the pictures that covered them. Grissom got a feeling of irony as he stood there. He knew he stood in the midst of evil and yet the environment was so happy.

"Why the look of shock? I would've thought you'd expect this? In fact all the newest editions have been done in your honor."

Grissom glared at the man who he knew to be Sara's age, but which time had hardened.

"Whatever rise you're expecting to get from me, isn't going to happen. Let's cut back from the games and get to the point, Justin."

"I no longer go by that name. No, Mr. Grissom you aren't in the midst of some stupid childish story, but I promise you, you will be dead by the end."

Grissom scanned the room for his options. A good cop always had a second exit, and Grissom was prepared to leap from the window if it came to that.

"You must realize now that Sara's second attack had very little to do with her this time. That bitch is just an ugly representation of my days in college. No it's you that I wanted. It's you that I've wanted since I saw you at the lecture that day."

"Where is this leading us?"

"Oh, you men of science, always trying to jump the gun for the answers, but I'm going to make this slow. I'm going to make you suffer because you've made me suffer. Watch and learn, I've taken a lot of my time to show this to you."

Before Grissom could react, a small dart pierced the skin of his neck. He suddenly went dizzy. Justin, happy with his victory, knocked Grissom backward into a chair. He was then strapped and tied tightly. Grissom felt as if all the bones in his body were liquid.

"Don't worry, the syrum is only strong enough to weaken you. It will wear off momentarily. I want you to see the presentation I've made just for you."

Ten minutes passed and Grissom felt more like himself. A large TV with a VCR sat against the wall. He put the tape in the VCR and sat in a chair not too far from Grissom. A black skull with a rose in its mouth appeared on the screen. His voice began playing from the speakers. The skull changed to a picture of a college-aged Sara.

_Sara Sidle, a beautiful vixen of 28. Eyes as brown as a chocolate river, lips soft like rose petals, skin pale like freshly made cream, all these things I desired in a woman. Sara and I first met in Chemistry with Professor Harkins. We were lab partners and she was kind to me, even when I made mistakes. She shared a sundae with me at Rocky's Diner and things seemed promising. I admired Sara for her strength and for her beauty (the video played images of Sara with friends, and then studying the library). _

_ I knew Sara was falling in love with me, and that finally someone would understand me. The night before the devil entered the school, I showed Sara some of my designs, she said they were beautiful, said my enchanted rose was worthy of her first tattoo. I kissed her and she liked it, but then she had to go home because she was going to an entomology lecture the following day..._

He paused the video on a smiling image of Sara. Grissom knew the voice he'd heard from the window was hers.

"The words of a lonely young student. I had Sara then, but the Devil entered the school."

The video continued.

The title came across the screen then, an evil black devil with Sara in chains. Beneath the image it read "The Devil and Sara Sidle." Grissom knew by the date on the tape, where this was leading.

_ I met Sara before the lecture and asked her to dinner that night. I had the entire night planned with the wine, candles, and roses. I hired a friend to play guitar ballads for us. When I asked, she was happy, she agreed to meet me. She leaned in and kissed me, then walked to the library. I wanted to watch her in the lecture so I took a seat in the back. The Devil was introduced, his name was Gil Grissom. My world would end the moment he began to speak. _(The video showed Grissom, much younger at a podium. Sara sat in the 3rd row.)

Grissom could play the next few scenes without the help of the video. Sara asked him about a maggot's rate of growth, then she asked about the order of arrival at a corpse. He graciously answered all of her questions, happy that he wasn't putting people to sleep. He turned to put something on the board, and when he turned back, she was in the front row. He was intrigued but apparently he wasn't the only one.

_The Devil was charming and intelligent. Sara was only a victim of his game. I watched as she became entranced by his evil. After the lecture she approached him and began asking more questions. They walked out to his car and didn't even notice me. He gave her his phone number as I watched. She took it but I knew that my Sara was only being polite. She would never call him. I followed her to Lana's house. I hid outside beneath the open window. The poison was already dangerously spreading. She mentioned his eyes, his poise, his grace, and when I thought she wouldn't go any farther, my Sara said she wanted to take him to her bed. Even then I must say that I held out hope for her. I waited at Rocky's for over four hours, and she never came. As I walked home, I passed The Crimson Roadhouse, a quiet restaurant frequented by adulterers, and those looking to get lucky. Sara's car was there, when I walked in, she was sitting at the back table, the Devil seated beside her, and several drinks between them._

The tape paused.

"I want you to know that the night I wrote those words, I was still a forgiving young man, who only wanted a chance to prove himself. Things would darken and I became less forgiving then. Even now you'll hear how I loved Sara, but she would change all that."

"You raped and nearly beat her to death because of a crush she had on me?"

"No, you're blind. That whore made a bad decision."

Grissom recalled their lunch together at a local place. She had been intriguing and inquisitive. Sara was strong even then, but she was so graceful. She asked to take him to the airport saying that it was cheaper than taking a cab. Grissom graciously accepted. When they arrived at the airport, he found it hard to leave her. Wanting nothing else than to be a gentleman, he leaned in and kissed the soft skin of her cheek.

_I watched as the Devil touched her, and how she smiled when he moved away. She handed him the rose she'd bought that morning. This earned her a kiss on her mouth, light but meaningful. The Devil got on his flight, Sara walked from the airport, that disgusting childish grin on her face. After that I kept my distance from her. She was so wrapped up in the evil then, that she never noticed I was gone. The darkness made its mark when I sent her pink roses anonymously, and she told everyone, that the Devil had sent them._

"Why is it you call me the Devil? I was there lecturing, Sara was an interested student, but there was never more than that."

"You self-assured bastard! Even now you don't see the evil you possess! I will show you however, by the time your life ends, you will know of your evil. I have one thing more to show you."

_The tape played on, it blackened then the room lightened. The camera was facing a door. At first Grissom thought that the tape was on pause again, but he would soon see how horribly wrong he was. The door opened and a frightened Sara with a hand over her mouth was forced through the door. The man behind her wore all black, a mask over his face and gloves on his hands. He whispered something in her ear with the help of a voice box. He spun her around and she dropped to the floor. He removed a plastic bag from his pocket and began to undress. He moved to the cabinet in Sara's kitchen and brought another bag out. _

Grissom noticed several things all at once. The first was the pair of brass knuckles in the bag, the next was the pure white skin of her attacker no tattoos and very muscular, and the third was the man's completely flaccid penis._ The camera moved and the man in the mask carried the unconscious Sara to her room._

"There was someone else there?" Grissom said in astonishment.

"Very good."

_The man took the brass knuckles from the bag and hit Sara across the mouth, her lip violently bleeding._

Grissom felt like he had just been hit. He wanted desperately to close his eyes and not watch the love of his life be attacked, but the investigator in him knew there was evidence there. As the brutal beatings continued, Grissom's eyes filled with tears. Never had he felt such rage, or such pain. He knew that he should have followed his heart and asked her to come to Vegas with him. His cowardliness had done this to her.

_ He punched her face several times with carefully taped up hands. Over and over again he struck her. He continued to hit her as he grasped her breasts and stroke himself. The camera man moved in closer and Grissom saw with horror that the violence was giving the attacker an erection. When he was satisfied that he had beaten her severely, he moved her legs apart and plunged cruelly into her. Over and over again he slammed into her until the he moved off of Sara and approached the camera man. The last image of Sara was the broken, violated, angel covered in blood. The camera cut off._

"What the hell? Who in the hell is that? And who's behind the camera?" Grissom said trying to move, the anger increasing as he fought to get free.

"I knew you'd want to know. I did some CSI work of my own. Let me rewind this a bit."

He rewound the tape to the part where the camera man moved. Sara had a mirror over the bed, but the face in it was blurry. Justin rose from his chair and turned Grissom to face his computer, the image was on the screen too. He digitally enhanced the graphics and with horror, Grissom finally met the man who was responsible for hurting his Sara. And there was only one other person who could've been on top of her. Grissom cried out.

"No!! That Son of a Bitch!! He was my friend! No!!"

The face would haunt him as he faded into the darkness.


	27. Ch 27: Taking Positions

Russo and Rosen followed Brass up the stairs, their guns drawn

Russo and Rosen followed Brass up the stairs, their guns drawn. The door was locked and Brass knocked loudly. There was silence, deadly silence. Brass had a gut feeling, a feeling that begged to be wrong. Rosen who resembled "High Tower" from the movie Police Academy, took his stance to break down the door.

The door opened willingly. Warrick, Nick and Catherine began to search around. He wasn't there. Not only was Robert Cavallo's house empty, it looked as if it hadn't been entered in a long time. Warrick and Nick confirmed that the rest of the rooms were empty.

"Looks like we got the wrong place." Nick said in frustration.

"Maybe not. The trail to the back door is fresh, the rest of the hardwood floor is dusty but not right here." Catherine said walking to the back door.

As she approached the back door, glass shattered near her and the house started filling with smoke.

"It's tear gas!" Warrick said as they all scrambled for the front door.

Lying in the front yard they began coughing violently and trying to make their bodies calm down. After a few moments, Warrick looked around.

"Nick, where's Catherine?"

They both realized the smoke had been a diversion and that Catherine was the target.

"Sanders why did you page me 911? Aren't you reporting to Grissom on this case?"

"Yes Conrad but Grissom's missing. He called Brass and disappeared. I need you to confirm what I'm looking at."

Greg brought Ecklie over to the computer and showed him what he was looking at. Ecklie then moved to the microscope.

"Who else knows about this, Sanders?"

"No one sir, just you. What are you going to do?"

"Going to take action. No one harms my CSI's and gets away with it. No matter who they think they are. Keep your mouth shut, no one sees this evidence, including Grissom. I'll handle it."

"Yes sir."

Ecklie turned to walk away, then turned back.

"Nice work, Greg."

Greg smiled, the new Ecklie was beginning to be a nice change.

Sara was sitting on her bed reading a magazine when he entered the room.

"Hey! Didn't think I'd see you here of all people."

"Yeah I was in town and decided to check on you. I can't talk right now but you're in danger Sara. Grissom called me and asked that I get you out of here quickly."

"But my son is here. What about him?"

"You're son's not in any danger. You need to come with me before it's too late. Trust me, this will all be over soon."

Sara fearing for her life complied with the request. She knew Grissom wouldn't trust her life with many people, but she could trust him. They left the hospital in his silver Monte Carlo.

The door burst open and the three cops entered the room. There was a large television, pictures all over the wall of Grissom and Sara, and a computer. Brass bent down and picked up a man's watch from the floor. On the back of it was an inscription G.D.G with an etching of a dragonfly. Brass had no doubt in his mind that it belonged to Grissom and that it been left on purpose.

"O'Reilly, send backup to this address. Something's going down." Brass said into the cell phone.

A faint ticking caught Brass's hearing. He knew his life and the life of his men was on the line.

"Get the hell out of here!" He shouted to his guys.

As they excited the room, Brass saw the bomb attached to the computer, 33 seconds remaining. There was only one thing left that the good detective could do.

Grissom awoke to darkness. He listened intently but heard nothing. He was no longer bound or held to anything. A faint gray light shown from over his head. Slowly he sat up and then comfortable with that, he stood. A light suddenly came on overhead. He was in a room that he could only deduce as an old operating room. There was nothing in there with him, but an observation window was fifteen feet from his head. There wasn't anyone in there either, Grissom hated when the odds were against him. Justin appeared at the window.

"Welcome to judgment, Devil." He said with malice in his voice.

"Judgment?"

"MMM, yes. Don't worry, you have a jury. They'll join us shortly, for now I'll dim the lights and rejoin you once they've arrived."

The lights dimmed and Grissom watched the outline of Justin Cavallo walk from his observation area.

Nick and Warrick with their guns drawn, moved to the back of the house. Nick called for backup on his cell. Smoke emitted from a cavern in the back. Warrick arrived at it first; shining his flashlight in he could see a tunnel leading from steps. Nick came up behind him.

"I think they took her down there."

"Warrick man, we can't go down there, it's probably a trap."

"I'm sure as hell not leaving Catherine down there. Cover me, I'm going in."

Nick was worried for his best friend but he let him go down anyway. He stood gun drawn ready for visitors.

"Nick! Call an ambulance, hurry!" Warrick hollered from below.

"What do you mean he took a leave of absence? When?"

Ecklie slammed down the phone. He picked it up again and called the familiar number.

"Hey, I know it been rough with us lately, but I need you. Can you come to the lab?"

The voice on the other end confirmed that she would.

Ecklie leaned back in his chair. The time was ticking.

"Stand up and move away from her. She'll be fine. What I need from you is to listen. Get your other CSI down here now."

"Nicky, hey can you come down here man?"

Warrick was sweating as he watched the gun pointed at his chest. His heart was beating wildly. Nick slowly entered the cavern and knew now why Warrick had called him.

"Come in slowly. There are people in danger right now, you need to listen to me."

"And why would we do that?" Nick asked.

"Because you have no choice. As we speak Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle are on their way to be murdered."

He had their attention.

Sara saw the old building as they pulled in. Another car was there already. Something in this wasn't right and her intuition was kicking in.

"Why did you take me here?"

"To tell you a story about life and death. It's something you won't wanna miss. Now get out of the car." He said and Sara caught the first glimpse of the silver gun beneath his palm.

The explosion still rang in his ears. When he opened his eyes, smoke billowed from the window. Brass could feel the tightness in his shoulder and he was fairly certain his arm was broken.

"What do you do for an encore, Captain?" Russo stood over him, a gun in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking care of business. Get up."

He led Brass to the car and drove off, leaving his partner wounded on the sidewalk.

She walked through the door and sat down at his desk. Even now the young woman took his breath away. She was the only hope he had. For the first time in Conrad Ecklie's life he was lost. None of his CSI's were answering their cell phones. Brass couldn't be reached either and he had just hung up the phone with the hospital. Her uncle the nurse said had taken Sara Sidle. His team was in danger and there wasn't anyone left to help him, except Sofia.

"Sofia, I promise when all this is over, I'm going to sit you down and explain everything I've done to you. You have no reason to trust anything I say but I promise you that I'll make it right. Please help me."

Sofia raised an eyebrow. He had changed so much since he had been promoted, she hardly knew him, and wasn't sure she wanted to. But something about his open plea, had her thinking twice.

"All right, what's going on?"

He smiled at her.

"First let me get my team together, one second."

He left her sitting in his office.

Grissom finally gave up pacing and sat down on the tiled floor. A million questions ran through his mind but he couldn't answer any of them. He wondered where Sara was doing.

The light suddenly brightened and there stood what Grissom knew to be his jury. A man of which he had respected and the man that called him the Devil.

The trial had begun and Grissom was the only one seated.

Ecklie walked into his office with Greg, Bobby, Hodges, and Archie. As he closed the door, it opened again and Doc Robbins stood in the doorway.

"If you're going to fight, you're taking me. I may walk with a cane but I'm the best sharp shooter in Las Vegas. Don't talk me out of it. These people are my friends." Al said.

Ecklie smiled and motioned for him to sit.

"You six have been drafted to help me. As we speak Grissom's missing, Sidle's been kidnapped, and no one knows where Warrick, Nick or Catherine are. I spoke with O'Reilly and he says Brass was in an explosion, they don't know what's happened to him so far. This lab is under attack, and we have the means and the determination to save our own. Anyone wanting to back out should say so now."

When no one objected, Ecklie continued.

"We have three suspects on our list. We have evidence to cipher through and a short amount of time. Let me tell you about our suspects."

"So that's it? Man how did Grissom miss this?" Warrick said agitated.

"How did any of us miss this? It's been right under our noses." Catherine said rubbing her head.

"We should have seen this three years ago. That bastard, I never liked him." Nick said angry.

"I've been on to him for six years, ever since things turned sour in his department. Grissom's the only one who knows who I really am."

"Disco, why didn't you tell us you worked for the FBI? And what's with the drama of the tear gas."

"The bomb was already in the house. I threw a large rock through the window to catch your attention to it. Catherine, you were right next to it. I drug you down here. This itself was on old bomb shelter."

"Why the gun then?"

"You never know who's following you. Sara's kid knows where they're at. We have to get to the hospital before they do. You guys down?"

Robert Cavallo glared down at Grissom. Staring into the face of the man he hated.

"You were so close weren't you? I even made it easy for you. How does it feel to know that you caused not one but two attacks?"

Justin stood next to his father watching as the man taunted him. It wasn't much but what Grissom knew was that Justin felt contempt for his father. But then why was he here. Why had he trapped Grissom into coming to the house? His only chance was to play on his gut instinct.

"Justin, tell me what happened. Why did he hurt Sara?"

"Don't address me by that name! Sara wasn't attacked by us, she was attacked by you!" He shouted pointing a finger at Grissom.

"You attacked her the moment you left her in that airport! Everyday she works with you is a constant attack. They may have harmed her physically but you brainwashed her till she was no longer that college student you met. I could've protected her, she could've been loved and cared for, but you violated her you sick bastard! You violated her! And you stand there so self-righteously and judge them? Only the Devil could do that!"

Robert put a hand on his son's shoulder though he shrugged it off.

"Now let's meet the other member of the jury. Come on out here."

Grissom didn't flinch; he had seen the man in the mirror.

"It was you all along. I knew when you came back to Vegas that something wasn't right. You had changed too much, Phillip."

"Different and yet you never suspected anything, even when I came to town a few months ago."

"What are you talking about?" Grissom asked glaring at his one time mentor.

"Don't you remember me at your party? When you came back from Quantico? Oh no that's right, you were looking for your little whore."

"You son of a bitch, don't you dare call her that!"

"It seems to me Gil, you're in no position to be giving orders. You always were weak. I'm the one that got you to Vegas, got you that job. Robert's been a great friend of mine for years, but you never would listen to me. You came back from that lecture like some half-cocked horny teenager. I thought Bob was exaggerating, until you called me a week later. You kept going on and on about this precious little student you met."

"Even at that I still don't see why you were involved in this." Grissom said not giving an inch.

"Ah that was my doing. My son was weak then. He wanted to leave school over this girl. Said he wanted to move to Vegas. I told him I'd take care of it. By then I was working for John Santimony's crew."

"The mob boss from California?"

"Oh don't look so surprised, most of the cops down there were working for him. You didn't work for him; you ended up dead. I had my fill of cheap whores, bitches that went down on you for powder, but it wasn't satisfying. Phillip here showed me where the real power was. I started out light, slapping women around while I screwed them. But each time I needed more. Killing hookers was easy. No one missed them and I had friends who hid the bodies. My boy here was unhappy with Sara. I was going to pay the bitch off, get her out of town, but then I saw her and her friends. Phillip and I sat at the local bar one night when she came in. From the moment I saw her, I knew my son had good taste. There would be pleasure in beating on this one, I knew very well."

Grissom swallowed the lump in his throat


End file.
